


Two too many

by Bratjedi



Series: Two too many [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Eviltwin Ford, Fluff, Former Abuse, Frotting, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Married Stan and Ford, Masturbation, More to be Added as I update - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Victim stan, World collide, eviltwin au, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratjedi/pseuds/Bratjedi
Summary: What would happen if Stan expects to get his abusive, manipulative brother back from the portal, only to get one that loves and cares about him with all his heart instead? What would happen if Eviltwin Stans met Married Stans in an attempt to fix the portal's mismatch?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very long, long RP I did with my friend! Did it back in June of 2015 before Atots came out. Edited to make more sense post finale~
> 
> I rped Stan, my friend rped Ford!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ford felt a rush of joy as he saw the portal start to open from his side. He could go back! After thirty long years he could finally go back! He took out a well worn photo of Stan and pressed a kiss to it "I'm coming home Stan. God I hope you’re waited for me." He smiled before tucking it back away and waiting for the Portal to stabilize. He had to keep himself from running through and going to find Stan immediately, so instead he took a deep breath and slowly walked through. The moment he was through his eye fell immediately on Stan. Oh god. Oh god he had gotten so old but he was still the best sight Ford had ever seen. He smiled widely and couldn't help himself; he ran forward and pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't even notice he was sobbing until he realized he couldn't even get words out to tell Stan how happy he was to see him. So he gave up and he pulled back just enough to pull Stan into a desperate kiss to try and convey it.

Stan pushed himself up off the floor, groaning and taking a step back. He could already feel tears swelling up. This was a mistake. This was a horrible horrible mistake. He glanced over at the kids and Soos, scared from their anger, hating himself. He took another step back and looked back at the portal, eyes going wide as he saw his brother step through the portal. Oh god, no no no. He wanted to go back, let Mabel hit the button. He felt tears fall down his face and he wanted to run, scared Ford was going beat him the second he came out of the portal. God his hands were shaking. Oh geeze he hadn't aged as much as he did, oh god, he thought, his mind a mess. His eyes widened as he saw Ford smile, actually genuinely smile. He gasped as Ford hugged him then, his mind swimming in confusion. He breathed harder, hands shaking and not wrapping back around Ford, too scared, too terrified and too confused. He tried to pull back, scared that Ford was going to hurt him any second but instead he was being kissed. He furrowed his brows, making a noise in surprise and whimpered against it, hands coming to Ford's sides to clutch at his coat. He let the kiss linger a few moments before he was pulling back and trying to push Ford off. "F-Ford- t-there are kids- please- d-don't-" he stammered, lowering his head and furrowing his brows as he pulled back away from him.

Ford was surprised as Stan pushed him away but at his words he finally look around the room, blinking away his tears and finally noticing the two kids and some other guy. His eyes went slightly wide as he recognized the resemblance and it hit him how much he had missed. Oh god...oh god what if Stan had moved on?! What if Stan had found someone else!? Stan...Stan had kids (grandkids?) he was so stupid to think Stan would have waited thirty years for him. He bit his lips and glanced away, hiding his face against Stan's shoulders as he tried to hold back more tears this time, though this time of sadness. "Oh...oh I Stan are-are those...are those yours? I...I'm sorry I was-was just so happy to finally see you again. I didn't think I...I'm sorry."

Stan swallowed, hands shaking as he held onto Ford's coat. He could puke from how bad his chest was tightening and his gut turning. Oh god he felt sick. He took a sharp breath in as Ford continued to touch him so friendly, hide against him like it was nothing. "You...y-you're happy to see me...?" he swallowed, voice quiet as he was more asking himself that. He took a shaky breath in and glanced over at the very confused twins and Soos. He looked away, more tears falling and he tried not to pull away from Ford, terrified he’d hit him. "I-T-They're S...Shermie’s grandkids-" he stuttered out as he started to get overwhelmed, terrified that his family was mad at him, that Ford...god whatever the hell Ford was doing it confused the fuck out of him. Never in his life had he seen him act this way. He finally let go of his coat and pushed away, taking in a shaky breath as he backed away from Ford. He swallowed and furrowed his brows. If this kept up he was going to have a panic attack.

Ford tried to get ahold of himself but everything was so overwhelming. He could hardly get past the thought of Stan being here, of Shermie having grandkids. _ Grandkids _ oh god, so much had changed. And Stan...Stan was a guardian to these kids maybe? There had to be a reason they were here. God did that mean their family had finally accepted them again? Or had enough time passed that everything had been forgotten? He tried to hold onto Stan as he was pushed  away but finally let go. Right. Right. Stan had a life now a-a family besides him. They probably didn't even know that Stan and he had had a relationship… With another deep breath he took a step back, distancing himself from Stan and the situation. He glanced away back at the portal, avoiding looking at Stan in case he noticed the heartbreak in his eyes. "We...we better get this thing off. I don't want something following me through."

Stan swallowed and watched Ford, furrowing his brows in complete confusion at the way his brother was acting. Why was he showing emotions so clearly, why was he okay with him pushing him off? Why...god why was he crying and looking upset at the news? He wrapped his arms around himself before blinking and nodding, Everything was in ruins so he just went over to the damn button he wished Mabel had hit and pressed it gently, then gasped and held onto the pole as everything lurched and then shut down. He stayed there a moment, just breathing and trying to calm himself down. Slowly he looked over at Ford, then the kids and sighed. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes. He slowly went over to the kids and Soos, getting down on his knees so he was the kid's level. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close, furrowing his brows and clenching his eyes closed. "I have...so..s-so much to explain. I am so sorry" he said, holding back tears. He leaned back and looked at them, furrowing his brows and forcing a smile. "Let's see if the elevator still works? I-I want to explain somewhere we aren't breathing in portal parts." he tried at humor, pressing his lips together as Dipper and Mabel frowned but seemed to relax. He glanced over at Ford and was quickly looking away. Oh god he couldn't handle him right now.

Ford braced himself as Stan shut down the portal. Watching as it went dark. It was over. It was finally over. That hell- he took a deep breath and turned to look at Stan, but he was already gone, over with his grand nibblings, with the other guy (another relative maybe?). He felt more tears come to his eyes and glanced away. God. God after thirty years of hoping and dreaming and imagining coming home to Stan he...he didn't even know if he had a place in his brother's life any more. If he was even welcome. Maybe...maybe he would be welcomed back as a brother though since lover was likely off the table now. He...he could do that if it meant still being in Stan's life. He took a deep breath to calm himself and smiled lightly over at Stan and the kids, putting his own worries off for now. He and Stan could talk later. "I second that. I...want to get out of here ASAP."

Stan pressed his lips together as Ford agreed and he was standing, then looking at Soos. "Soos I uh...I’m...I’m sorry, for earlier- th-...thank you for...protecting the kids..." he mumbled, then winced as Soos put a hand on his shoulder only to pull it away and furrow his brows.

"Its no problem Mr.Pines...It’s cool you got your brother back" he said, trying to give him a smile. Stan only hunched his shoulders a little and nodded stiffly.

They moved up to the shack, Stan keeping his distance from Ford, still scared of him despite the way he was acting. Everyone sat down in the living room, the house in shatters but it was better than leaving and risking being arrested again. He explained what happened, how the portal had come about and how he had lost Ford to it. He explained he needed to become Ford rather than Stan, why he had 'died'. He avoided looking at Ford completely, too scared.

Ford followed after Stan and the kids, keeping his distance since Stan seemed reluctant to be near him. It hurt a lot but he didn't know what to do about it yet. He even kept his distance as Stan told his story, though as he went on Ford got more and more confused. That wasn't the right story. That...that wasn't how it happened. The backbone was the same but the details were different. Very different.   
Ford was starting to realize that something was very very wrong.    
Once Stan had finished his story and the kids were done asking questions he moved forward "Stan...can we...talk. Privately?"

Stan relaxed a little, seeing Dipper interested rather than mad helped. Once the questions had calmed down he was rubbing at his face, then looked up at Ford. His eyes widened and he looked downright terrified. He hesitated for a moment before slowly standing up. "Y-Yeah...yeah..." he swallowed, his voice jittery again the second he was talking to Ford. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at him, then down and headed for his bedroom. Oh god. He didn't want to be alone with him, he didn't want to be anywhere near him. He went over to his bed, frowning at everything strewn across the floor and moved the mattress before sitting. He was hunched in on himself, arms wrapped around his torso tightly and he couldn't look at Ford, just squeezed his eyes shut as he was expecting to get hit.

Ford followed after him, watching Stan's body language as they went. Oh god Stan was so upset, that much was obvious, and Ford couldn't figure why. It had to do something with their relationship in this universe. Were they even together here? But Stan hadn't pushed him out of the kiss...oh god what if they were secret lovers!? Oh god what even was their relationship? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was pacing around Stan room until he stopped to look at him in a near panic. "Stan I..." He bit his lip "Stan...what do you remember about our relationship?"

Stan held still for a moment before looking at Ford, confused when he started pacing rather than launching into his usual abuse. Was he thinking about what he'd do to him? He tried to steady his breathing and reached up to wipe at his eyes, hating the tears that were gathering there. He looked up at Ford sharply, leaning back away from him like he was going to be hit. He swallowed and furrowed his brows together at his question. What? Why was he so panicked? He shifted a little, looking down at the ground. Did Ford not remember? Does he not remember all of the things he's done? He squeezed his fists tightly. "I-I- you...." he started, then whimpered and shook his head, leaning forward. "Please don't make me say it, please, you know what it is...F-Ford I’m sorry, god I'm so sorry," he cried, the tears falling freely now as he hid his face. How was he supposed to explain their relationship? If he explained it in a bad light, he feared Ford would get upset. And he couldn't explain it in a good light, couldn't even form the words. "If-If it's about the kids, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I told Their dad- h-he- he asked if they could spend the summer- t-they-" he cried into his knees, desperate to figure out what Ford wanted from him.

"Their dad..." Ford breathed out. And oh god Stan was sobbing and apologizing and it was his fault. He couldn't stand this. He felt tears start to form in his own eyes and he bit back a sob. "Stan, Stan no. No it's not about them!" He insisted as he started crying himself. He wanted to go up to Stan but....but it didn't feel like he would be welcome. "Stan it's just....god Stan you look  _ terrified _ of me and I don't know why!"

Stan whimpered and held himself tighter as Ford yelled. Thought he heard him sob and he was looking up, confused and scared. Oh god he was crying? He never cried! What the hell? He clenched his hands harder and then went wide eyed at his words. He was soon glaring and gritting his teeth. "Y-You dont know why? Ford, I've been expecting you to punch me ever since you stepped out! I-I- h-how can you not know? w-why are you acting like this?" he asked through sobs.

Punch him? The thought made his stomach clench uncomfortably and he felt like he might throw up. The thought of ever hitting Stan, ever hurting him- he let out another sob and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. This was the wrong universe. This was very much the wrong (and oh no! Oh no no no! What if this Stan's Ford was with HIS Ford). Ford bit his lip before finally starting to try and explain "We...I-I mean me and m-my Stan. We...God Stan we were essentially married! I-I even-even got you a ring, y-you laughed so much at me c-calling me a sentimental dork b-but wanted to do something for our ten year and I just thought-" oh god he was rambling and he couldn't stop.

Stan frowned, letting go of the tight hold he had on himself but kept his arms around himself for comfort. He frowned more and furrowed his brows. He looked downright confused as Ford started talking about 'his' Stan. Ring? Married? He moved back uncomfortably, shaking his head a little and then gritting his teeth. He couldn't stand seeing Ford like, talking..god what was he talking about? "S-Stop- Stop, Ford stop." he said suddenly, breathing in deep. "I don't know what you're talking about, please stop- please.." he sobbed, then moved his hands to the bed, gripping it tightly. "Ford, you've been raping me since we were teenagers." he said, voice quiet and the look in his eye was terrified.

Ford breathed in a sharp breath at that, eyes going wide at those words. "No! No no Stan I would never do that to you! I could never do that to you! O-oh God I-" his stomach turned again and he sunk to the floor as his legs gave out. "I-I we...we've b-been dating since we were 18 we-" he sobbed and hid his face in his hands as he broke down. This wasn't right this wasn't right! (And he had shut down the portal. There was no way back. Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod)

Stan winced and pulled back into himself as Ford yelled. He gripped the sheets harder and didn't bother wiping at the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He watched, him breathing in deep and gritting his teeth. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know what this Ford was doing. The entire idea of 'dating' hurt his head. That was impossible..that couldn't...He slowly forced himself up and walked towards Ford, sinking to his knees in front of him. He was hesitant, scared this was all a cruel trick. But slowly he reached out and touched Ford's shoulders. "Youve...youve never- w-whats going on? If-If this is a joke, p-please stop-" he mumbled quietly.

Ford sobbed again and forced himself to look up at Stan "Not-not a joke." He finally forced out and god he wanted Stan to hold him, comfort him, but if what he said was true he-he couldn't ask Stan to do that. "I-I'm in the wrong universe." Ford finally explained "The-the portal opened a hole into other dimensions and I thought-thought this was mine but it's not-it's not this-this isn't- I-I'm sorry Stan I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed he wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for but he didn't know what else to do.

Stan frowned, his head hurting but he ignored it. He finally reached up and wiped at his eyes, taking his hands back. He was staring at Ford as he told him he was in the wrong universe. What did that even mean? He winced as Ford yelled again but relaxed when he realized he was apologizing. He just stared, not believing what he was hearing or seeing. Never. Never in his life did he think he'd see Ford sobbing and apologizing. It took a very long moment for him to ease forward, tugging gently on Ford's coat to pull him up, then wrapped his arms around him, hiding his face against his chest, but hugging him close. He still didn't really grasp the idea. He'd heard of that theory before, the multiple dimensions but never entertained the thought it could be real. All he had been doing was focusing on what the journals could tell him, how to open the portal back up and what he needed. He gripped at Ford's back, pulling him a little closer. His heart was beating so hard, so scared Ford would wrap his hands around his throat any moment.

Ford clung to Stan as soon as he was pulled into his arms and tried to press as close as he could to him, hiding his face in Stan's hair. Oh god where was his Stan? Was he okay? Was he getting hurt right now but this universe's Ford?! W-was he ever going to see him again. He sobbed harder at that and quickly remembered that he wasn't alone in this, and oh god the Stan that was holding him was holding a guy that looked just like his abuser. He tried to push Stan away at that thought, enough to look down at Stan. "I-I can't ask you to do this. to-to comfort me I-n-not after what my alternative self has done to you. G-God how can you even stand to look at me I-I'm so sorry Stan."

Stan grit his teeth as Ford hugged him close but he tried to relax, tried to tell himself it was okay. He focused on his breathing, let Ford hug onto him as he wanted. He just stayed still, closing his eyes. The second Ford was pushing him away though he was letting go and biting back a startled noise, trying to keep calm for him, despite the tears still falling down his face. He looked up at him, furrowing his brows a little bit at his words. God, Ford was so worried about him, he was concerned about him. He felt his chest tighten and his shoulders shook as he tried to hold in a sob. He took in deep breaths, moving his hands to Ford's chest. He looked down, shrugging a little. "Of...of all the things I-I’ve been used for, I don't mind...b-being used for comfort" he said, swallowing and glancing up at Ford, but couldn't look at him for long before he was looking down. It wasn't because of who he was, he just could never hold Ford's gaze, too submissive at this point to be able to.

Ford shook his head and bit his lip at that. God he...he didn't want to think about what this Stan had gone through. He couldn't. "I-I'm not...I...I promise I'm not going to hurt you Stan. I swear. I love you I..." He bit his lip again and looked away before leaning forward to rest his head on Stan's shoulder, keeping his touch as light as he could.

Stan closed his eyes, reaching up to wipe at them but was soon going wide eyed and looking up at Ford, wincing and furrowing his brows together as he remembered one of the last times Ford had said he loved him. Pushing him down into the bed and saying that as he...and now it was his turn to sob, shaking his head a little as he grit his teeth, putting his head on Ford's shoulder as well. "P-Please don't say that- p-please, y-you never say that unless- I-I’m-" he breathed out, shaking his head and clutching his hands into Ford's coat. He grew quiet, just crying and trying to get himself to calm down, leaning into Ford eventually, cuddling into him as he let himself enjoy the feeling of Ford's arms wrapped around him. Despite how short lived his brain was telling him this was going to be. Any moment he was going to be in pain or pressed against something. He stopped crying and just held onto Ford. Eventually he spoke up. "...You... youve never...hurt me then? It was another Ford?" he mumbled, then frowned. "I’m sorry, I...I don't..know a lot about this stuff, you-...he...? never told me anything, j-just said it was too complicated for me..." he mumbled quietly.

Ford swallowed thickly at that. Not tell Stan he loved him? How was he supposed to do that!? He...he suppose if it was for Stan he could though. And his question though he was tightening his hold on Stan and letting out a sob. "No no never I..." But then he paused, because that wasn't true, especially by the end, "I...not physically. I would never but..." Here he closed his eyes tightly "But w-when I was working on the portal and-and I got so caught up in my work I didn't-you were so upset with me. I wasn't paying attention to you like I should have I-god Stan I-I shouldn't have done that to you I should have remembered what was important to me I should have-" he was cut off by a sob.

Stan winced as Ford tightened his hold but he kept still. He frowned, then furrowed his brows as Ford had to correct himself. He just held Ford closer, closing his eyes and shaking his head a little. "I-I'm sure...I’m sure your Stan knew you loved him-" he sighed, closing his eyes. "...I wish my Ford had done the same...I wish he had left me out of it...." he mumbled, then tensed up a bit. "...How did....how did you fall into your portal...?" he asked quietly, suddenly self aware and terrified, despite this being a different person, that he would get angry at him if he knew what he did. The same worry that had haunted him for 30 years.

"T-there was a malfunction." He said lowly, "We-we didn’t compensate for the electricity output, we weren't expecting the electrical arcs. We-the-the rope was hit and-and it snapped s-sending me through. I-god Stan I regretted building that machine everyday I was stuck in there." He took a deep breath and shook his head "I-ah-I h-had-have a picture of you th-that I kept with me the whole time. I would look at it every night. I-it was the only thing that kept me going most days. Knowing you were on the other side trying to bring me home"

Stan listened, surprising himself when he actually sort of understood what had happened. He guessed he picked up a thing or two after 30 years of dealing with this thing....He sighed, thinking back to what happened to them. The damn thing just sucked Ford right up...he could have just pulled the rope back to safety but he....he just..he breathed in deep and pressed his lips together as he listened to Ford. He smiled a little at that, closing his eyes. His chest suddenly hurt, making him grit his teeth and he furrowed his brow. That love wasn't for him though....He swallowed, tilting his head to the side to look out into the broken room. "...I wish...I had a Ford like you..." he mumbled quietly. "...My alternate self is a lucky guy..." he mumbled. He still couldn't imagine what it was really like, having a loving consensual relationship with his brother....

"You..." Ford stopped, thinking better then 'you have me now' because that wasn't completely true. Ford needed to get back to his own Stan, if that was even possible. He bit his lip at the thought of being unable to see his Stan again and tried to concentrate instead on this Stan. "You have f-family here. I um...t-they...uh when did you-?" He tried to ask but stopped again wondering if it was rude. It was only that he wanted to know if...if maybe his Stan had someone else too now. It was a selfish thought and made him hate himself for even thinking it. He hid his face back against Stan and tried not to start crying again. He wanted his Stan, after so long, so long and thinking he was finally home, finally safe, to have that pulled away from him- he couldn't handle it.

Stan pressed his lips together, listening to Ford. He felt dead inside, but almost...relieved in a way. He was...wow he was glad this wasn't his Ford. At least he was thinking that while he couldn't properly see his face. He moved his hands back, to his chest and leaned back a little, glancing up at him and then looking down quickly, ruining things for himself looking at him, causing anxiety to spike and make him think this was his Ford. He just had to remember it wasn't. If it was, he'd be a bloodied mess by now. He tried to relax his shoulders. "When did I...reconcile with our family? Are you and your Stan not..." he started, then shook his head and went to answer him. "I uh...I...fell out with the family for a while...? Pop he uh...kicked me out..." he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to collect his thoughts. "I...I escaped for a bit, from your...his...hold because of it...he never let me leave the house...I, anyway. I-I hopped around, place to place, tried to keep quiet until-." he said, then closed his eyes. "until you...found me. Time passed and...You- I-I...After...after I lost you I..I reconnected with the family after having to take your name, Shermie he...he had kids...and grandkids now and...well now I'm looking after them for the summer..." he then got a small smile on his face despite how worn out his eyes were. He then frowned and looked away, giving a broken chuckle. "This is...this is the part where you hit me for contacting them..."

"Oh...oh God he-I-He would hit you for that? he t-treated you like-like…like property! Like a...o-oh God Stan I-he would-" He bit his lip and looked away, "I'm not going to hit you Stan. Not, not for anything. I know it might sound like an empty promise to you but...but I promise you are safe with me I...I can...can..." he bit his lip harder, thinking before turning to try and catch Stan's eye. "Stan...do you want me to leave?"

Stan winced as he laughed, self-conscious. At Ford's reaction he looked away into the room, pressing his lips together. "Like a pet, like an object...like a prized possession. It changed with your mood..." he mumbled, then furrowed his brows as Ford tried to reassure him. He winced and leaned back a little, not liking the way he put that. Ford always told him he was safe, if he listened and obeyed he was safe with him. He swallowed and glanced over at him, then turned his head to look back at him, something he did when he noticed his brother wanted his eye contact. At his words though he was looking down and shaking his head a little. "No..n-no, I...please dont leave.." he said, then whispered, voice breaking. He furrowed his brows and moved his hands to Ford's chest. "I spent...so many years..t-trying to get him back- most of the time I was telling myself it was just to check...j-just to see if you were alive." he mumbled, then looked up at Ford again. "You..h-he..he's..the only family that can take care of me...that I deserve...I don't want to be alone...it's...it's okay if it's him.." he mumbled, looking down. "At least..that's what you've beaten into me.." he mumbled, then leaned forward again and closed his eyes, cuddling into his brother. "They were so mad at me, Soos...dipper...I was going to shut it down...but-I couldn't risk having them leave me...I can't be alone...so i brought you back.."

Ford's breath caught in his throat as he listened to Stan talk, his eyes widening as he went on. When Stan was back against him he wrapped him tight in his arms and pulled him up into his lap, trying to get him as close as he could, before starting to rock slightly. "Stan, God Stan. Stan no, no you-you deserve all the love in the world, e-everything the world has to offer you-you don't deserve w-what ever he was doing to you! Th-that's not love! That's abuse Stan you-you can't think that...that that was love."

Stan whimpered a little as Ford pulled him into his lap and frowned, but let him. He wrapped his arms around Ford's neck, moving to hide his face against his shoulder. At his words he was taking a sharp breath in, then trying to get smaller, hiding against Ford as he fought back tears. He shook his head, sniffling. It was so weird to hear the same man tell him that..what he had done to him was abuse. This entire situation was so weird. He breathed in deep, closing his eyes. "It was though...that's what his love always has been. Its my fault anyway...after..after the first time we kissed...he..he became possessive. If I hadn't kissed him this wouldn't have happened." he sighed, relaxing a little as he talked. He was never able to talk this much with his brother around. "And I do deserve it...I do...everything you did to me- he-" he said, voice weak now. "I was the one who cut the rope." he mumbled.

Ford's eyes widened at that last part. He...he had cut the rope. He-he had.... Ford thought back to his own memory of falling through the portal, of the look of terror and fear on Stan’s face, hearing Stan scream his name, the tears streaming down his face before he ever really knew what had happened. Stan-Stan had- He tightened his hold on Stan and pressed his face against his shoulder. "No. No no no. You-he-that's not-" this reality wasn't his. This reality wasn't his. "You...you...you cut the rope." His Stan hadn't though. He hadn't. He hadn't. Had he?

Stan took a shaky gasp in as Ford tightened his grip. He relaxed against it, closing his eyes as he expected to be hurt. Even if this Ford said he wouldn't. He moved his hands to Ford's shoulders, frowning a little as he talked. He realized this Ford was worrying about his own Stan and he frowned. "I did..." He said, feeling weird to admit it to the brother he did it too...no, god he had to remember this wasn't his Ford. "He was trying to pull himself back in...he was screaming at me to help...b-but I grabbed a knife...I-" he was shaking, scared. "Your Stan...I doubt he would do the same t-to you.."

"I...right. Right no I...he...he tried to help. I know he did. He...god he probably blames himself for the whole thing. Not calibrating the machine right or some BS. He...he was always like that. Anything that went wrong he would think it was his fault and would try and fix it non stop he-" He laughed lightly "He usually made things worse. God it was one of the most infuriating and wonderful thing about him." He pressed his face to Stan's hair, breathing in "I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about him. You probably don't want to hear this."

Stan closed his eyes and listened to Ford talk. He smiled a bit sadly and then relaxed a bit when Ford nuzzled his head. He frowned at his words, cuddling him closer. "No I like hearing you talk...I've...I've never heard you this happy...and certainly not talking about me." He said, shifting a little on Ford’s lap. "...I'm...I'm used to hearing that voice tell me everything is my fault...tell me not to touch anything because I'd screw it up"

"God I...I can't believe-" but he cut himself off, the evidence in his arms, "You...you were a genius back at home. Hell you probably are here to! You managed to bring me back! You're Ford just...just made you think you weren't. But ah...b-back at home this machine was-It was ours, our dream from highschool and college. We...we planned for years, worked on it together, got s-some help to build it, Fiddleford, but Stan that...that machine down there, it was  _ ours _ we worked so hard on it. You...I-I don't know how I would have built it without you."

Stan licked his lips and sighed, "...You uh- well- My Ford...he..he hired him for the same reason....he's the one who helped on the portal. I stayed quiet up in my room while they worked" he mumbled, letting go of Ford to wipe at his face. "He was so nice..." he mumbled, keeping his eyes down and gently moved his hands back to Ford's chest, then slid up gently and he tugged a little at his scarf. He wasn't really doing anything, just..sort of exploring, curious and wanting to keep his hands busy, not liking the shaking they kept trying to do.

Ford moved a hand up to his scarf to pull it off, Stan tugging at it reminding him how warm he felt in it. "Ya. he was. He really was great. We ah...haha...we scared him half to death the first time he-" but he thought better of mentioning anything to do with sex. This Stan obviously didn't have a good experience with that. "He...he was an amazing friend though."

Stan watched him, pressing his lips together a bit. He swallowed and looked up at him, furrowing his brows. Despite Ford trying to avoid it, he was pressing anyway. "He...he didn't...leave? He didn't leave when..." he looked down, then hugged his arms to himself, furrowing his brows more.

Ford laughed lightly at that and realize that that probably wasn't the right reaction. he coughed lightly and glanced away. "Ah...n-no he...he freaked out and k-kind of disappeared for a few days until I went to go talk to him and apologize but...he took it well once I explained everything." Ford told him, rubbing lightly at Stan's back "We...I mean we kept it a secret from some people but...well most of our close friends knew. Our family knew but they...they didn't take it well"

Stan tensed up when Ford laughed and he glanced up at him, brows furrowed a bit. He calmed though when he realized it wasn't a mocking laugh. He moved his hands to Ford's chest again, sliding his fingers under the lapels on his coat, just looking at that as he listened to Ford. He smiled a little bit, then pressed his lips together. "Your world sounds so nice..." he mumbled, then closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy Ford rubbing at his back, finding it comforting. "....I had...I started liking..Fiddleford..he...he was really the only other person I ever saw...Wasn’t allowed to talk to him but I did anyway" he said, giving an empty laugh. "I uh...Ford...h-he found out and...made a memory..gun thing and hit Fiddleford with it...then he gave him the gun and Fidds..." he said, furrowing his brows. "If you saw him now..." he shook his head, leaning over and pressing his forehead to Ford's shoulder.

Ford listened intently as Stan talked before biting his lip as his hand pauses on Stan's back. "Fidds...oh...oh God I...I can't...poor Fiddleford he...he really was a great guy and...god he was so trusting. You loved to play pranks on him constantly. You ah...were also a little jealous of him until...well until we fixed that but um...F-Fidds was fine in my universe. A-at least when I left. I...I don't know yet..."

Stan looked up at him, furrowing his brows. He couldn't have imagined being comfortable enough to pull pranks on anyone. Even now it took work to get into his Mr.Mystery get up. He clutched his hands on Ford's coat and looked down, frowning a little. "...My..my world is just...shit..apparently...I hope..I hope everything is okay in yours." he said, furrowing his brows. "Is...is there anyway we can open the portal back up? You dont...dont deserve being trapped here.." he mumbled quietly.

"I..." God Ford wanted to go back, wanted his Stan but...but this Stan. This Stan was...he couldn't leave this Stan, any Stan like this. He...he couldn't. He would hate himself if he did. But...but he needed to get back, he had to. "Maybe. The...the backbone is still in place and with both of us working on it but...but if we re-open it there...Stan I'm not going to lie to you but the universes might try and fix themselves. Your...your Ford might come through if...if we open it back up..."

Stan listened, looking down and swallowing. He grew quiet, just focusing on watching his hands press against Ford's chest, mindlessly playing with the fabric. After a moment he spoke up. "That's okay...It’s okay...I...I’m not meant to be happy, That's clear from how different your world is." he said, pain pulsing through his chest and he was stiffening up. He swallowed hard and just kept his eyes on Ford's chest, watching his hands pause, watching them begin to shake. "I want to get you back to your world...I-I- I want..t-to help" he said, lip quivering as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "I...I" he stuttered, then breathed in deep as tears started to flow. It was too much knowing he got the shit end of the multiverse, knowing there were other worlds where he was happy, where Ford genuinely loved him.

"Stan..." Ford said softly. covering Stan's hand with his own and holding it tight. "Stan you deserve to be just as happy as anyone else. You...you deserve so much more than this I...I wish I could give it to you." he laced his fingers with Stan's "Lets...lets not talk about that right now please? We...this whole day h-has been a lot for us." He told his quietly, hoping it would help Stan calm down.

Stan furrowed his brows, squeezing his eyes shut as he let out a quiet sob. At Ford's words though he was shaking his head, his shoulders trembling as he cried. He gasped in breaths, his chest hurting. He slowly nodded, taking deeper breaths to try and calm down. He squeezed Ford's hand gently, then leaned over suddenly, letting go of his hand to wrap his arms around Ford's neck, pulling him as close as he could, hugging and clinging to him. "I-Im pitiful, I'm sorry- I-I'm sorry" he said, swallowing and hiding his face against Ford's neck

Ford returned the hug without hesitation, pulling him as close at he could and closing his eyes tightly. "No, Stan, no. You aren't pitiful and you-you have no reason to be sorry. You have every right to...to be like this after what you have been through! Don't apologize for it. Please, Stan, I-It's fine."

Stan breathed in deep, trying his hardest to calm down. He clenched his hands into Ford's coat and whimpered at his words, shaking his head a little but he didn't argue. He nodded a little when Ford told him not to apologize, despite his want to. But Ford didn't want him to do something, so he didn't. He held Ford for a long time like that, just cuddling him and calming down. A thought entered his mind and he was immediately reeling from it. He could kiss him, he knew Ford would be alright with it but god he-he could barely even entertain the thought. He couldn't...this was someone else's Ford. He had no right to. He didn't deserve a Ford like this. All he deserved was the man he was expecting. He held back a noise at the thought, then was slowly pulling away to instead wrap his arms around himself. He didn't want to bug him, he didn't want to be needy. He-he needed to distance himself from this Ford. Or else he was going to get attached to him. He couldn't have that. He couldn't because when this one went home it would hurt so much more. He shifted, moving to get off his lap but instead fell onto his ass, groaning.

Ford held Stan tight for as long as he wanted, his mind swimming with all the ways he would have helped his own Stan but knowing that they wouldn't be welcome here. God, if it was his Stan he would kiss him silly until he forget what he was upset about, he would touch him and kiss him and hold him until Stan couldn't even think, until he had no worries, at least for a little while. But this Stan...God he shouldn't even be considering it with this Stan! Not after hearing what his alternative self did to him! This Stan probably didn't want anything close to that, He probably didn't even want Ford to kiss him. He let out a sad sigh just as Stan was pulling from his arms, he blinked before letting him go, knowing it was probably a bad idea to hold him in place, but quickly reached out for him again as Stan fell back onto his ass. "Stan! you...you okay?"

Stan took a sharp painful breath in and then was looking at Ford, frowning and looking downright miserable. "Y-you're too nice to me- I don’t- I don’t deserve it. I don't- I don't- I don't" he said, feeling himself starting to cry again but everything hurt and his eyes were so tired, nothing came out. He shook his head, scooting back. "I can't do this- I can’t- I don’t- I-I'll get attached-Just like I did with Fiddleford- a-and then you'll be gone and- I-" he said, voice starting to panic, his breathing going erratic. His hands were shaking and he was trying to push himself up, trying to get away from something he was convinced he didn't deserve.

Ford didn't know what to do, he wanted to promise Stan that he wouldn't leave, that he wouldn't let the other Ford come back and hurt him again, that he would-would take him home with him (but oh god oh god how would he even explain that to  _ his _ Stan?! ‘Hey I'm back from another universe and look who I brought with me! you!’ that...might not go over too well). but...but God he couldn't leave Stan like this. he couldn't! "Stan I...I want to help. God I want to do something! Anything to help you! Please! Please, Stan." he reached out for him again, hesitating and giving him a pained look. "I...I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you so hurt, a-and I know what I would do for my Stan. I-I know what I would do to help, but I don't-don't know how to help you so please, please Stan, tell me what to do."

Stan's mind was swimming, everything was too much for him and he gave up trying to get up. Instead he leaned forward, moving his hands into his hair as he started to shake. He shook his head, hearing Ford but not. He clenched his hands and leaned back, forcing himself to look up at Ford. "I-I don't- know- I-Ive always- a-always dealt w-with these- m-m-myself- I-I-d-don't deserve-" he gasped, then whimpered and shook his head again, hugging himself close as his body shook. Painful tears were forced to his eyes and he reached up to wipe them away, desperate and hating himself for this, hating himself for giving in to this, hating himself completely. He didn't deserve kindness, he didn't deserve anything but his abusive brother. That's all he deserved, all he should have. He hid his face in his hands and shook his head, gasping desperately.

Ford bit his lip sharply before carefully moving forward. He hesitated before moving to lightly try and move Stan's hands away from his face. "Stan...I...I don't know if it will help or if it will make it worse for you but...Stan can I kiss you? It's...It's what I would do if...if I was...in this situation back home."

Stan whimpered but let Ford move his hands, despite how badly he just wanted to curl in on himself. He forced himself to look at Ford, swallowing and gasping in breath. He seemed to freeze up a bit, going wide eyed before looking away, whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut. "Y-You- I-I-" he said, trying to tell him he shouldn't, he shouldn't want to help Stan, he shouldn't want to help calm him down, he shouldn't care about him. But after a moment he was forcing out a quiet little, "Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly sex lmfao
> 
> Next chapter is when they meet the other two, don't give up on us just yet~

Ford nodded and took one of Stan's hands in his own, squeezing it lightly. "You squeeze my hand if you want me to stop okay? I will stop right away," He assures him before leaning forward and very lightly brushing their lips together. He keeps the kiss at that at first, simply letting their lips touch and for them to breath the same air before adding enough pressure to connect them but nothing more.

Stan's hand was trembling but he nodded and tried not to squeeze Ford’s hand out of nervousness. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ford leaned in and brushed their lips together, then slowly pressed in more until it felt like a kiss. Stan was jittery, breathing sharply through his nose but the solid pressure of the kiss, the feeling of Ford's hand in his own. He slowly calmed down and slowly kissed him back. His mind was screaming at him though, telling him he shouldn't have anything this nice, anything this gentle. All he should ever be is whatever object his brother wanted him to be. He pressed into the kiss a little harder at that, then slowly moved his lips, rather than just smooshing theirs together. He moved his free hand up to Ford's shoulder as he kissed him gently, his breathing starting to even out.

Ford returned the kiss, letting Stan take over and control it however he wanted. That was probably safer anyway so that he was sure he didn't overstep any boundaries. He sighed into the kiss once he felt Stan start to relax and moved a hand up to brush along Stan's jaw and ear before moving to the back of his neck and just resting there.

Stan relaxed more, letting his tense posture deflate, letting his legs relax and his back unstrain. He breathed in deep as Ford moved his hand along his jaw, then his ear and was pausing as Ford moved his hand to the back of his neck, expecting a sharp press and pull. But when it didn't come he relaxed a little again, kissing at Ford's lips. He kissed him like that for a short while, his hand gently letting go of Ford's in favor of wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Ford was slightly worried when Stan let go of his hand, but decided to trust that he knew what he was doing. He let himself be pulled forward and for the kiss to deepen. It was just like kissing his own Stan and for a moment he almost felt like it could be. He slowly opened his mouth in invitation to Stan if he wanted to take it, though he kept his tongue to himself. He let his now free hand move to Stan's chest to rest above his heart, finding comfort in the steady beat he found there.

Stan tilted his head a little, hesitating as Ford opened his mouth, half expecting a tongue to be firmly pushed into his own mouth. But that didn't come. So he was gently pressing deeper into the kiss, slow and hesitant. It felt so strange, kissing his brother after so long but having it gentle...having it consensual and soft. He felt his cheeks heat up a little at that, ignoring it so he could press into the kiss more, his tongue slowly finding Ford’s.

Ford let out a small content sound as he relaxed into the kiss. Pressing his tongue against Stan's lightly. He had never taken it this slow with his Stan before, usually at this point they were in full make out mode. But he could be patient. He could. Even if it had been 30 years and he was desperate for Stan.

Stan made a small noise as Ford pressed back, not used to this at all. Never had he kissed Ford this soft, this gentle. Maybe the first time but even then it was a desperate press of tongues and teeth hitting one another. He pressed a little harder, kissing Ford a little more desperately. He thought back to when this Ford said he loved him, that thought making him break the kiss to breath in deep but he was soon pressing right back into it but harder, more demanding as he whimpered into it.

Ford tried to hold back, tried to keep from pushing back just as desperately, but his hand tightened on the back of Stan's neck as he whimpered into his mouth and he couldn't help but press back, gasping and moaning as he tried to pull Stan closer.

Stan was taking a sharp breath in through his nose as Ford tightened his hand and pressed into the kiss, moaning. He went a little submissive at that, relaxing and clutching his hands into Ford's coat harder. He whimpered and moaned quietly into it, shifting and moving back onto Ford's lap, wanting to be closer. In his mind he kept thinking he didn't deserve any of this, that he shouldn't be doing this because it wasn't his Ford.

Ford moaned as Stan moved into his lap. He wrapped his other arm around Stan's waists and licked into his mouth. He broke the kiss after a moment to catch his breath as he pressed their foreheads together. "Stan. God, Stan I've missed you so much."

Stan groaned quietly, holding Ford closer and then gasping in a hard breath as Ford broke the kiss. He closed his eyes, swallowing and pressing his lips together. At Ford's words he was furrowing his brows and breathing in deep and shaky. If he...if he could just pretend. He could pretend it's always been like this....that Ford had always treated him this way. He couldn't say anything however, couldn't tell Ford he missed him too. Because he didn't, he had just...needed him. His Ford that...His grip on this Ford lessened a bit and he slumped his shoulders, just keeping quiet now.

Ford realized his mistake when Stan's shoulders slumped forward. "I'm sorry." He apologized softly, pressing a kiss onto the top of Stan's head and trailing kisses back down to his lips to kiss him again. "Do you want to stop?" He asked carefully against his lips.

Stan squeezed his eyes closed as Ford apologized and then kissed at his face. He shrugged one of his shoulders and sighed, kissing Ford back gently. At his question he was hesitating before furrowing his brows and kissing Ford again. "No...no, please...I-I've never...been kissed like this. I like it" he mumbled quietly.

Ford nodded at that and pressed back into the kiss, slowly pressing his tongue and deepening the kiss like before. He sighed into it and shifted his legs under him, trying to hide his growing reaction to having Stan against him, even if it wasn't his Stan.

Stan relaxed a little as Ford's lips were back on his own. He kissed him back, making a small noise as Ford pressed his tongue into his mouth. He kissed him a little deeper, trying to keep calm as he did. How gentle everything was was getting to him, making him desperate but he tried to hide it, tried not to be a complete whimpering mess he knew he would be if this was his Ford.

Ford moved his hand on Stan neck up to his hair to stroke through it as he broke the kiss again. "Stan I...it's a bit warm in here." He blushed "I...is it okay if I take off my jacket and scarf?"

Stan took a sharp breath in as Ford's hand moved over his neck but was calming down a little as it just went into his hair. He breathed in deep, trying to block out the memories of Ford choking him. He swallowed and focused his attention on this Ford. He nodded, shifting back a bit to give him room. "You dont...dont need to ask.." he mumbled, confused why he even would.

"I...just don't want you to think...think I was trying to do something else," He admits, letting go of Stan to get the jacket off and let it fall. "Are you still comfortable? Do you want to continue?"

Stan looked down at that, nodding a little again. Oh...he hadn't really even thought of that. Doing...doing that. He pressed his lips together, looking back up at him, really looking at him for a moment. He glanced down before mumbling a quiet "Yeah" before moving in and kissing at Ford again, still keeping it gentle.

Ford returned the kiss and re-wrapped his arms around Stan, pressing in and deepened the kiss as he pulled Stan forward, he moaned slightly into it, his hands tightening on Stan's shirt.

Stan moaned as Ford pulled him close, his hands going to his shoulders. He kissed him back, pressing into it. He kissed Ford a little harder, pressing more desperately. He tried ignoring his thoughts, ignored how he felt like he shouldn't be doing this, how he felt like he was going to get in trouble.

Ford returned the moan, forgetting himself again as he moved to push a hand under Stan's shirt. He gasped at the feeling of skin on skin before deepening the kiss even more.

Stan moaned, then was stiffening up and moaning quietly but desperately into the kiss as Ford moved a hand up into his shirt suddenly. Oh- oh no. He shifted his hips, whimpering into the kiss as he held onto Ford. He could feel heat pooling in his gut and it made him squirm slightly on Ford's lap.

Ford moaned louder as Stan shifted in his lap and moved his own hips up to meet his. He gasped, breaking the kiss for a moment before pushing back in.

Stan let out a loud moan as Ford moved his hips up into his and then whimpered as Ford kissed him and pushed his tongue back into his mouth. His face was on fire, his hands pulling gently at Ford's shirt. He tried desperately to ignore his thoughts, ignore the feeling that somehow he was cheating on his Ford. With...with himself. Oh that thought hurt his head. He ignored it in favor of moving his legs into a more comfortable position, then rolled his hips hesitantly back against Ford's.

Ford moaned into Stan's mouth, trying to encourage him to keep going as he mirrored his movement with his own hips. He had missed this, missed actually having Stan warm and solid in his arms, missed having him in his lap, having his taste in his mouth, hearing him moan and whimper against him. He broke the kiss again and moved to kiss Stan's neck at the junction where it met his jaw just like Stan always loved. God he wanted him. So much.

Stan moaned out as Ford moved his hips back and he rolled against him, letting himself enjoy the friction. He panted as Ford broke the kiss, taking the chance to breath in deep but then Ford was leaning in and kissing his neck and he made a noise of surprise, his body tensing up completely and he grit his teeth at the pleasure the spot brought him, a broken cry leaving his mouth. "Please don't bite me- Ford- Please don't- please-" he sobbed, his mouth moving before he could even tell he was forming words. He squirmed, trying to move away from him as he clenched his eyes closed tight. "Please-please-" he whimpered quietly.

Ford froze at that and quickly moved away from Stan as if burned. Right. Right this wasn't-wasn't his Stan. "Stan. Stan it's okay. It's okay." He tried to comfort, bringing his hand out from under Stan's shirt to cup his cheek "I won't bite you. I promise I won't bite you."

Stan whimpered, looking at Ford as his hands trembled on his shoulders. He breathed in deep, trying to calm down. Slowly he relaxed, closing his eyes again as he couldn't handle seeing Ford look concerned for him. He leaned into his touch, breathing through his nose. "I’m sorry...I’m sorry" he whispered, then looked at Ford. "I'm so sorry, I-I don't- w-want to ruin this..." he said, bringing a hand up to put on the hand Ford had on his cheek. "I sh-should be better than this, I'm sorry" he whispered.

"No it's fine," Ford insisted as he waited for Stan to calm down. "I should have remembered to ask, I should have...should have told you what I was doing. I'm sorry." He said sincerely, feeling terrible about forgetting that this wasn't his Stan.

Stan shook his head a little, closing his eyes. "No-no you shouldn’t..sh-shouldn’t have to...I'm okay, you can do what you want, it's okay" he said, swallowing and looking at him again, expression a little desperate. He wanted to be what this Ford wanted, wanted to be everything this Ford was expecting.

Ford frowned at that before leaning forward to press a short kiss against Stan's lips. "What I want...what I want is to make you happy."

Stan kissed him back, then frowned and looked down. He turned his head into Ford's hand and kissed his palm gently. "That's not important..." he said, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Ford's palm against his mouth. He imagined Ford pressing his hand against his mouth, holding his head and...he furrowed his brows a bit and sighed, kissing Ford's wrist gently.

Ford watched Stan and was silent for a long moment. "Is that what you...you want Stan?" He asked softly. "For me to...to use you?" He cringed at the thought and looked away "I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't."

Stan just kissed at Ford's hand as Ford was quiet, then looked over at him with a turn of his eyes. He furrowed his brows at that and let out a shaky breath at hearing him say that. He hated the pleasure it sent to his groin and he shifted his hips a little, wishing he could close his legs. He let go of Ford's hand to instead lean over and kiss his cheek gently, then hid his face against his neck. "No...no, I...I.." he started, then stopped, not sure how to continue. He was quiet for a moment before hesitantly kissing at Ford's neck, the same place Ford had kissed him. "Just...j-just treat me the way...you'd treat your brother...I'll be okay.." he mumbled quietly.

Ford paused at the request before moving a hand to the back of Stan's head and sighed "Okay. Okay but if I do something wrong...you tell me to stop and I will." He told him before leaning forward to start kissing at Stan's neck.

Stan closed his eyes as Ford moved a hand to the back of his head, expecting his hair to be pulled. He licked his own lips a little and nodded at Ford's order...request...He pressed his lips together. "Okay.." he said, then gasped as Ford kissed at his neck. He gripped Ford's shoulders a little tighter but forced himself to relax. He pressed closer, tilting his head to the side to give Ford more room. He couldn't help but expect the sharp bite of teeth into his neck, too ingrained into his body’s expectations. He shifted his hips a little again, taking a moment before he rolled them gently down against Ford's.

Ford hesitated to do more then kiss at Stan's neck until he felt him relax against him. Once he had he started to lightly suck at the skin, careful to keep teeth out of the whole thing. He moved his hips up against Stan's own before moving his hands down Stan's back to his ass, hesitating before lightly pulling him forward to make it easier to grind against him. He groaned at the feeling and let his eyes slip closed.

Stan moaned as Ford sucked at his neck, trying to keep himself calm. He whimpered as Ford rolled his hips up against his, then moaned as his ass was grabbed and gently pulled forward to make grinding easier. He moaned and rolled his hips back, trying to pick up a slow rhythm. He felt...he felt better, knowing he could properly participate. The only time he was able to before was when he knew exactly what kind of mood his brother was in and only if he really had permission to do things. He sighed at the thought, pressing closer.

Ford held Stan in place for a while longer, simple intent on kissing and sucking at Stan's neck and grinding against him, but soon it wasn't enough and he was pulling away. "Stan I- lay back?" He requested hesitantly, "O-on the floor or...we can...move to the bed?" He wasn't sure if this would be okay but...but he figured he could try.

Stan moaned and squirmed but Ford held him in place, only making him rut against him a little harder. He let out a quiet whine as Ford pulled back, panting and shifting a little. He breathed in deep and glanced back at the floor before moving off of Ford, he swallowed and moved to lay down, shifting a little but did as Ford asked of him. He didn't want to take the time to get up on the bed and figured they could if Ford got uncomfortable on the floor. His face was red and he squirmed a little, trying to keep still however.

Ford licked his lips lightly and shuffled to hover over Stan. He gave him a warm smile before leaning down to kiss him gently. He pressed a hand under Stan's shirt, slowly traveling up and pushing it up along the way until it was bunched up under his arms, giving him access  to explore his chest. Ford moaned into the kiss, running a thumb over Stan's nipple as he moved back down.

Stan shifted a little bit, looking up at him with a nervous but eager expression. He pressed his lips together a bit and then kissed Ford back, closing his eyes. He shifted a little, moving his legs so Ford could be between them comfortably. He reached up slowly and then put his hands on Ford's shoulders, breathing in deep through his nose as Ford moved a hand up his shirt, shivering as it was pushed up. He arched his back into Ford's touch, kissing him harder. He let out a little whimper of a moan as Ford ran his thumb over his nipple and shifted his hips, desperate for friction but didn't ask, feeling like it wasn’t in his right to.

At the shift of Stan's hips Ford pressed his own down, grinding against him and breaking the kiss with a moan. He moved a hand down to grip at Stan's leg and try to get it around his hips as he set a rhythm. He pressed another kiss to Stan's neck and groaned out Stan's name as he moved.

Stan moaned out into the kiss, surprised with how sudden the press was but rolled his hips up into it anyway. He gasped as Ford broke the kiss and he breathed deep, wrapping his arms around Ford's neck and pulled him closer. He moved his legs like Ford wanted, around his hips and then muffled a cry against his shoulder at the perfect grind it got him. He clutched at the back of Ford’s shirt, moaning quietly as Ford rutted against him. It felt...it felt so good. The feeling of hate and control that usually accompanied him when he had sex with Ford was gone. He hadn't done anything like this in 30 years, too terrified that Ford would somehow know when he came back, and so now he was whimpering and bucking his hips up against Ford, already feeling that tight coil in his gut. He gasped and whimpered, pulling at Ford's shirt a bit. "Mh-I-I-ahhHa!" he moaned out desperately.

Ford hadn't seen or heard Stan like this in oh so long and he was glad for his good memory but it was  _ nothing _ like it was in person. It was so so much better like this. He pushed his hips down harder then before, recognizing the sounds Stan made when he was close. He kissed up his neck and to his ear, "You can come Stan, w-whenever you're ready. I ah-ah Stan! I-" he bit his lip as his own body started to heat up at the thought.

Stan let out another cry of a moan against Ford's shoulder, then laid back down, arching his back as Ford kissed at his neck. He pulled at his shirt and then moaned out at his words. He remembered the kids were probably still in the house so he was letting go of Ford's shirt with a hand and quickly covering his own mouth with it, crying out as he came. His hips jerking up against Ford's, his eyes squeezed shut and he cried out, his other hand squeezing Ford's shoulder tight. "Ford-! Ford!" he moaned, muffled into his hand.

Ford continued to move against Stan, grinding into him and panting as he waited for him to come down. He forced himself to slow down and stop moving once he had, focusing on kissing at Stan's neck and trying to keep the desperate noises and twitch of his hips to himself. Stan was probably over sensitive and he didn't want to hurt him. "Nnn- S-Stan are you...w-was that good? Y-you okay?" He asked, breathless and still very very hard.

Stan moaned, gasping in breaths as he came down and whimpered a little, breathing in deep and slowly opened his eyes, letting go of his mouth and moved a hand back to Ford's shoulder. "I am...I...t-thank you-" he gasped, then shifted a little, trying to get out from under him. "Ford- you-" he said, then swallowed. "Do you want me to...you're still hard, how do you want me to...h-help?" he asked, breathing in deep. Honestly he had just expected Ford to keep rutting against him but told himself this wasn't his Ford.

Ford nodded against Stan's shoulder lightly, blushing as he did so "O-only if you are okay with it? I-I can go to t-the bathroom and deal with it I-if you want. B-but Stan I...c-can I just move against you? Y-your leg?"

Stan licked his lips, looking up at the ceiling as he listened to Ford. He shook his head a little at the bathroom option, then hesitated before nodding. "Yeah...you can...I don't mind. I want to help," he said, then shifted, trying to get into the right position for Ford to do so. He moved his hands to his neck, then tilted his head, kissing at Ford's.

Ford nodded, having to move back slightly to shift their legs into a position where he could rut against Stan's thigh. He breathed out a shaky moan as he finally got to move forward and start grinding against Stan again. "Ah-ah Th-thank you Stan I...oh god thank you. Stan-" he bit sharply at his own lip and rested his head against Stan's shoulder as he tried to hold back his moans.

Stan shifted his leg up a little, then took a sharp breath in as Ford started to move against him. He looked at him, moving a hand into his hair as Ford leaned over to rest his head against him. It took a moment before he was tilting his head, pressing gentle kisses to Ford's neck as he pet his hair gently. He closed his eyes and just tried to keep still, letting Ford move against him.

Ford gasped and moved a little faster, whimpering as heat pooled lower in his gut. He had to bite at his lower lip to keep from crying out as he lost his rhythm and he came suddenly, gasping out Stan's name.

Stan sucked at Ford's neck as his hips moved faster, loving the sound of his name being moaned. Then without really thinking he opened his mouth and bit Ford's neck gently, then harder as he came. It was what he did with his Ford, knew he liked it that way, knew if he didn't bite hard enough Ford would get annoyed.

It took a moment for Ford's mind to register the sharp pain in his neck as he came down from his high, but the moment he did he cried out, all but screaming as he just kept himself from pulling away. "Let go! Stan l-let go! It hurts!"

Stan gasped and let go, pulling away from him. Oh god oh no- "S-Sorry! I'm sorry, oh god I'm sorry, F-Ford- I-I forgot-" he said, pulling his hands away from him as well. Oh god he ruined it, he- he furrowed his brows, trying to move away from Ford, worried he fucked up, worried he'd hate him now.

Ford's hand automatically went to His neck, pressing against it as he winced. "O-oh god it's...it's bleeding." He said, more to himself as he felt a trickle of blood start up. It took a moment for him to notice how Stan was panicking. He forced himself to calm down as much as he could. "S-Stan I'm sorry I didn't mean to...to scare you I just...is this...normal for you?" He asked slightly worried, no wonder Stan had begged him not to bite!

Stan whimpered, putting his hands over his face as shame filled him, making him feel sick. He ruins everything. He should have known better! He gasped, looking up at Ford with wide eyes. "Oh god you are? I-I-I’m sorry-I’m so sorry-" he said quickly, then looked up at him, panic clear on his face. He furrowed his brows and felt tears prick at his eyes again. "I-I-...H-He usually...he usually wanted me to do that..." he said, breathing faster and harder. "I-I thought...it was...I thought it was normal...I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you I just thought-" he whimpered, shaking his head and hiding his face in his hands again. “He...he would bite me harder than that, I thought I was being gentle- I’m sorry” he hiccuped, trying to keep in his tears.

"H-harder?!" Dear god what WAS this guy. "I...It's not your fault, Stan." He tried to comfort, reaching out to try and pull Stan back into him "You didn't know. You just said as much. You thought it was normal and I...I'm sorry if I scared you. I-it just surprised me. I'm sorry."

Stan whimpered and shook his head but didn't fight Ford when he pulled him closer. He moved his hands to Ford's shoulders and then wrapped his arms around his middle, hugging him close. "I'm sorry...I’m sorry he just- he always wanted me to do that when he came and-" he swallowed and then shook his head. "I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’m fucked up" he said, voice weak.

"No. No you're not." Ford tried to comfort, even though he was still freaking out about his bleeding neck. "He...the...the other me was the one that made you do these kind of...of things. Made you think it was okay. I-it's not that you like it...." But oh dear god what if-if he did like it?! "You...you don't like it...do you?"

Stan leaned back to look up at him, frowning a little. He glanced at his neck and then let go so he could reach over and grab Ford's scarf. He bunched it up a bit and then pressed it to Ford's neck, moving his hand to the other side. The number of times he's had to do something similar...He swallowed, then looked up at Ford again. He hesitated before laying his head back against the floor. He was quiet for a moment before looking away. "I like to tell myself I don't like it..." he said quietly, looking away from him with building shame.

Ford looked down at him, opened his mouth for a moment before closing it and opening it again. He couldn't think of what to say to that, what was he supposed to say to that? He...He couldn't imagine actually liking that feeling. G-god it...it was so painful. "I...I can't...can't do that for you Stan," he bit his lip and glanced away. "Wh-what else did he do to you that you...you...?"

Stan just watched Ford try and form words, feeling bad about it. He then rose his brows at that and shook his head, looking away. "I-I’m not...you don't have to." he said, swallowing. He pulled the scarf away gently to look at Ford's neck, then pressed it back again. They'd have to clean it up later...He blinked and looked back up at Ford before looking away, pressing his lips together. "....E-everything...anything he did to me was- was all I know..." he mumbled, then pressed his lips together. He couldn't look at Ford as he continued. "He...he loved to choke me...though...I..." he closed his eyes, his face heating up from shame. He moved his free hand to Ford's shoulder, clutching at his shirt.

Ford rose his brows in surprise, hit with revulsion and disbelief. Oh god. Oh GOD, Choking?! W-was that even safe?! It couldn't be...it… "H-how? How did that...I-I, Stan, I don't...don't understand..."

Stan frowned at the way Ford reacted, his chest filling up with shame and self hatred. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, then kissed gently at Ford's lips, moving his hand up to Ford's jaw, cupping it. "You're panicking, I don't think you want me to explain..." he mumbled, kissing him again in an attempt to get him to calm down.

Ford returned the kiss on reflex but Stan was right, Stan was right he didn't want to know the answer to that but-but morbid curiosity was insisting he try to understand. He shook his head lightly to dislodge that thought and tried to take in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Stan, I just...Th-this is...it's so...so different and strange and I just...I'm trying to understand but the-the thought of hurting you...O-oh God Stan h-how would I even be able to do that?"

Stan watched him, then winced a little as he noticed his back aching. He whispered a quiet little "Sit up, please…?" He then sat up once Ford did too and shifted, stretching his back as Ford talked. He checked his neck again and sighed, looking down. He let out a little chuckle and shrugged. "I don't know..my Ford has no problem with it...I..I'm surprised you have a problem with it to be honest" he mumbled, self-conscious. He leaned forward, closing his eyes.

Ford swallowed thickly and sat there awkwardly trying to think of anything that was not...not  _ this _ . "I...I-it’s been a long day Stan I...maybe...maybe we should just go to bed?" That seemed best right now while he tried to figure this whole thing out

Stan breathed in deep and then nodded. "Okay...we can go see if your-uh...my Ford's room is still...together. You can sleep there if...I don't want to force you to be around me..." he said, then finally took the scarf away, glad the bleeding had finally stopped.

Ford reached up to feel at the bite once Stan had pulled away the scarf and winced. But at the mention of 'his' old room he was blinking in confusion. "My...my room? You..you two have a separate room?" Well obviously that was what he just said and he felt a bit like an idiot once the question was out of his mouth. "S-sorry me and S-my Stan have always shared a room I just..." He glanced away, a blush on his face. He really was ruining this. "I...I would prefer to stay with you. I...I've been alone this whole time I...I want to be near you I-If you will have me...."

Stan looked just as confused and then frowned a little. He looked down sadly. "He...he only really used it when he wanted nothing to do with me. W-When he’d intentionally avoid me.." he swallowed, then closed his eyes, looking back at Ford and pressed his lips together. "...I’d like that..I'm sorry if...if I mess up again." he said, apologizing for things he hadn't even done yet. He looked down at the scarf he had in his lap, the blood soaked into it. he breathed in deep and then moved to get up, holding his hands out for Ford to help him up too. "I’ll grab a towel, I don't think the plumbing is working anymore.." he said, knowing he definitely wanted to get cleaned up.

Ford didn't hesitate to take Stan's hand to help him up. He needed to remember that Stan was just as worried and freaked out by this whole thing as he was, probably more so. He...he needed to get ahold of himself for Stan. He took a deep breath and stretched once he was standing before he nodded at Stan. "a Towel sound's good. and...don't...don't worry about messing up again. Both of us probably will...we will work through it when it happens okay? I-I swear we will get through this together."

Stan looked at Ford, then looked down, anxiety coming back to him in fear of messing up despite Ford’s words. He nodded, then glanced up at him again. "Okay...okay..thank you.." he mumbled, then slowly let go of his hands and moved to go grab a towel. "I’ll be right back." he said quietly.

"Okay...." Ford said as he watched him go. Once he was out the door he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He...he was out of his depth and still lost and Stan...this Stan was so...so broken and his Stan was somewhere else completely (and god he didn't want to think about the 'what if' of his Stan being with the other Ford) and he...he just didn't know what to do. He went over to Stan's bed and collapsed onto it. He would have to figure this out soon. But for now...for now he needed sleep.

Stan went and grabbed a towel, adjusting his clothing so he could also go say goodnight to the twins, seeing Soos off as well. He made his way back, also carrying the med kit incase Ford wanted to treat the bite. God he still felt like shit...god even with a different Ford he still hated himself. He made his way back into the room and closed the door behind them. "Y-You don't have to- but I broat the kit..." he mumbled, slowly going over to Ford.

Ford looked back up as Stan entered the room and forced a small smile onto his lips. "Thank you Stan. M-Maybe some anti-bacterial would be good. Um...you...you don't mind if I get undressed do you?"

Stan nodded and set the towel on the bed, having already cleaned himself up, and got the med kit open, trying to find the cream. "I don't mind..." he said, trying not to look at him though. He pulled the cream out and sat down on the bed. "I never threw out anything of yours...his, uh- so I have clothing for you.." he said, looking down.

"Thank you Stan..." Ford said, giving his an actual smile this time as he took off his jacket and went to get into the first aid kit for some disinfectant. He hissed as it touched his cuts but the point quickly went away. Once that was done he set about actually cleaning himself up. sighing in happiness once he finally felt clean.

Stan shifted on the bed a bit, looking at the mess of his room. He looked over at Ford, seeing that smile and he stared a moment before looking away and nodding. "You're welcome..." he said, then hesitated a moment before moving to get up, figuring he should actually change clothes too. He pulled out a clean pair of sleep pants, changing into them. He sighed and looked over at Ford once that was done. "Do you want me to just..hand you something?" he asked, no sure.

"Ya. Ya anything is fine." Ford answered quickly, looking slightly embarrassed. "I-In truth I...really don't even remember what I own or if they would even be the same here...I...j-just I guess some pajamas? that...that would be good." He said, fidgeting slightly.

Stan went to another drawer and pulled some pajama pants out, then closed everything and turned around, smiling a little at Ford's fidgeting. It...it was almost cute to see him like this. He paused at that, never thinking he'd ever find his brother cute. Then again, this wasn't...he breathed in deep and slowly went over, handing Ford the pants. "Well..I think itd be similar? We both have two legs so.." he said, pressing his lips together at his poor attempt at humor. He looked down, then moved to sit on the bed. He set the ointment back in the kit and set it down on the floor since his nightstand had fallen over.

Ford actually laughed at that and smiled at Stan, relaxing a little bit once he actually got some comfortable pajamas on. "You might actually be surprised how common three legs are. I...ran into a number of very very...interesting species out there." He told him moving to sit down next to Stan. "I...I can tell you about it sometime?"

Stan looked surprised when Ford actually laughed and was looking down again. He smiled a little at that and pressed his lips together. As Ford sat down, he hesitantly reached out to take his hand and hold it in his own. He nodded a little bit as he ran his thumb over Ford's hand. "I'd like that.." he said, swallowing. He knew he wouldn't hear anything from his own Ford when he came back- he furrowed his brows at that and pressed his lips together. he was quiet for a long time before he piped up, though hesitantly. "Is there....is there a chance...my-my Ford is..." he seemed to freeze up though

It took Ford a moment to figure out what Stan was asking but he looked away sadly when he did, squeezing Stan's hand in comfort. "He...I...I can't say definitively but th-there is a very good chance that he is alive. A-A lot of stuff happened to me and it was...things were hard but...but the universe just didn't seem to want me to die. If...if he had the same luck I did then...then there is a good chance he is still alive."

Stan licked his lips, listening to Ford talk. He closed his eyes at hearing his Ford was more than likely alive and he frowned. He squeezed Ford's hand a little tighter and sighed. He was quiet for a long moment before chuckling dryly. "I'm a horrible person for wishing he died" he said, then leaned over and pressed his forehead against Ford's arm.

"I don't think you are." Ford told him truthfully, looking down at his feet as he spoke “He...hurt you. a lot. I-I can see that. And...I'm not going to lie I...god Stan, I hope he's dead too. I wish that you....you would never have to see that version of me again." he frowned, thinking about that and thinking about Stan being left alone by himself. But...but god that had to be better than the abuse the other Ford treated him to.

Stan frowned at that, feeling his chest hurt. He listened to him though and breathed deep, leaning back so he could look at him. He soon looked away however, feeling ashamed at himself. "...I dont...I dont want to be alone though.." he whispered. "I'd choose him over that any day" he said, squeezing his eyes shut, disgusted at himself for admitting that. He hunched his shoulders a little and pressed his lips together, squeezing Ford's hand again.

"I..." Ford starts and then stops for a moment, he...he want's to promise that he won't be alone, but...but can he promise that? "You...you have the kids don't you? they...they seem to love you...."

Stan frowned a little at that and shook his head. "I- they do but...that's not...not what I meant" he mumbled quietly. "They love me but I only have them this summer....I don't know when they'll be back..Soos...he has a life, I don't want to ruin it...I.." he shook his head

Ford nodded slowly in understanding. "Is...is there no one else? Stan you...you deserve a healthy and functional relationship. s-someone that it's going to hurt you...someone...I don't know...j-just someone."

Stan shook his head, sighing. He furrowed his brows again and smiled sadly. "I really dont deserve that...I..I don't deserve anyone but him." he said quietly. "...I can't go to anyone else, there is no one else...When I was with Carla....all she did was pity me. W-We couldn't even do anything without..." he closed his eyes, his hands shaking slightly. "Without me messing everything up"

"oh Stan..." Ford said lightly, his hand tightening on Stan's hand as he turned to face him, “You don't...mess anything up. I swear. God I...I don't-" he stopped, looking down at their linked hands and bringing it up to kiss the back of Stan's hand. "I want to help you Stan, I want to help you so much, I just...wish I knew how I could."

Stan glanced back up at him, frowning a little at Ford telling him he didn't. He thought he did, he used to always be told he did...He relaxed a little as Ford kissed at his hand and actually smiled a little at that, probably the sweetest gesture he's been given. He hesitated before leaning over, kissing Ford's cheek as he closed his eyes. He cuddled into him and sighed. "I wish I knew..."

Ford sighed at that and looked away. "We'll think of something." he told him softly, leaning in to press a light kiss to his lips. "But for now how about we worry about getting some sleep and getting the shack up and running? ya?"

Stan was a little tense as Ford kissed him but kissed him back after only a moment of hesitation. He looked up at him at that and nodded a little, realizing just how tired he was. "Okay..." he said, then shifted, moving to get into bed. He held onto Ford's hand though, then cuddled up against him once Ford was in bed with him.

Ford slipped into bed with Stan (It was smaller than the one he remembered but that might just be his memory) and pulled Stan into his arms holding him tight. He kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes. Usually he would tell Stan he loved him but...but Stan told him not to do that so instead he only said "I...I really enjoyed tonight. I did I swear. and...I am really happy to meet you...this you, Stan. I...It's ya...it's been great."

Stan held Ford back, his body relaxing at being held after so long. He closed his eyes as Ford kissed his head and cuddled into his chest. At his words he was stiffening up a bit though and letting out a dry chuckle. "Why..? all i've done tonight is cry..." he mumbled, confused why Ford would be glad to meet him. He wasnt anything. He was broken and gross. He curled in a little bit, pressing his lips together. "..Im..Im so glad to have met you...E-even if I won't have you for long...It's nice...to be treated like a person" he mumbled quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be happy to meet you?" Ford asked softly, then laughed a little "Besides, I think I cried just as much at the start too. No Stan I...god I-I've been so lonely and I w-was starting to lose hope of ever seeing you again and...and I know you aren't my Stan but you are a Stan and I just...I'm just happy I met you." He frowned, cuddling close to Stan. "I'm sorry. I'm bad at this."

Stan shrugged a little at that, then looked up as Ford laughed. He looked back down and pressed his lips together at Ford's words. He cuddled back into him and then let out a small laugh. "If you're bad at this, my Ford is horrific at it." he said, then shifted, leaning in and kissing Ford gently. "Thank you.." he mumbled against his lips.

Ford returned the kiss just as gently and smiled "You have nothing to thank me for. Good Night Stan. I'll be right here in the morning. I promise."

Stan hesitated a little and nodded, then tried not to stiffen up at the memory of his Ford saying that before. He breathed in deep and relaxed, then pulled Ford closer, then tugged at the sheets a bit. "..Good night...." he wanted to say he loved him, wanted to know what it was like to say that and mean it but he couldn't. He couldn't tell this Ford that. Because if he did, he knew how bad things would hurt later on.

Ford sighed contently with Stan in his arms and closed his eyes, going to sleep easily for the first time in thirty years.

Stan had a little more trouble falling asleep, thoughts haunting him but with the steady rhythm of Ford's breathing, he fell asleep, cuddling close to him and wishing it could always be like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's said siblings know each other best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rp with a friend, POV changes every two paragraphs (usually)  
> I did the Stans, they did the Fords.   
> Key:   
> Stan and Ford = Married healthy stans  
> Stanley and Stanford = Eviltwin stans

It had honestly been the best couple of months of his life. Being treated like a human being by someone who looks like his brother...who is his brother. It had taken time to get used to the idea, even still it was a little foreign. He had still been jumpy around him, Ford having to take things slow. But Stan enjoyed it completely, having Ford like this. Having a relationship like this. He'd fallen completely and desperately in love with this Ford, even saying it closer to the end which took a lot of strength from Stan. So now as he stood in front of the crippled but soon to be working portal, he felt horrible. He felt selfish and he felt like just ending it all. He didn't want his Ford back. He never wanted his Ford back. He knew the plan this Ford had, take him in with him, try to figure something out to keep him safe. He was just glad the kids had gone home so if something were to go wrong, they wouldn't be affected. He slowly looked over at Ford, his heart beating hard and painfully fast. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he slowly walked over to Ford who was doing the last bits of tinkering. "Are you...are you sure it's okay? If this all works...a-and we end up in your dimension...H-how...wont.." he tried but was shaking his head and putting his hands against his face. He couldn't even form a full sentence.

Ford was doing last minute calculations when Stan came over looking small and scared and making Ford’s stomach turn uncomfortably. God that look made him want to turn off the machine, take Stan into his arms and go back upstairs and promise to never leave him. That they would never turn on the machine again. But the more he learned about this Stan's Ford the more he worried for his own Stan. The more he panicked at the thought of his Stan being with that monster. He couldn't...couldn't leave his Stan. Even if it meant potentially hurting this one.    
He glanced away, finishing what he was doing before standing up and going over to Stan, pulling him into his arms and rocking him lightly. "I don't know. I can't talk for him but...but I'm sure when I explain the situation he will accept it. I...h-he won't just make me kick you out Stan." He hugged him a little tighter and kissed the top of his head. "We're going to be okay."

Stan tried to keep his breathing steady but couldn't seem to do it. He pressed his lips together and then relaxed into Ford, wrapping his arms around him tight and cuddling into his neck. He closed his eyes and nodded a little. "Okay...okay.." he mumbled, holding Ford closer. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to do anything other than be held by this Ford. After a long moment he finally let up and glanced over at the portal, then back at Ford. "So...what..what do we do?" he asked.

Ford reluctantly let go of Stan and moved back to the machine with a sigh "At this point all we need to do is turn it on and make sure we hold onto something for the start up. The scans complete for my own universe so it should drop us in there if...if there is a working portal on that side." Which was the trick to this whole thing. If Stan, his Stan, hadn't gotten it up and functional then there would be nothing he could do.

Stan crossed his arms back over his chest, watching Ford walk over to the portal. He frowned a little and looked around for what they could hold onto. Everything was still pretty trashed...He slowly walked over to Ford and wrapped his arms around one of Ford's. He pressed his forehead to Ford's shoulder. "...Lets...lets do it then...I don't want to wait, if we're going to do this I just..." he said, his shoulders shrugging a little as he tried to hide more. He couldn't take the anxiety.

Ford glanced down at Stan before sighing and nodding. "Alright. Alright Stan lets...lets do this. J-Just remember, no matter what happens you will have me okay?" he tried to reassure him. "it's going to be okay." he said softly before initiating the countdown.

Stan breathed in deep and swallowed, nodding a little. He glanced back at him and furrowed his brows a bit with a smile. "Okay...okay.." He watched as Ford started the countdown. He then moved to Ford again and moved his hands to cup his jaw, leaning in and kissing him. It was a desperate kiss, one he needed in case things went wrong, in case he never did see this Ford after this mess. He wrapped his arms around Ford's neck and held him close as he kissed him. Soon though he could feel the first shifts of gravity going askew and he was clinging onto him. "We need to grab onto something-" he breathed out, then took Ford's hand, not wanting to let go.

Ford returned Stan's kiss just as desperately knowing that this could very easily be the last time he gets to kiss him and hold him if something were to go wrong. He reluctantly let it end once the gravity started to fluctuate and held Stan's hand in return, squeezing lightly. "I installed some wall rails just for the occasion. Come on, let's get over there before things get too bad." he told him softly, kissing him again before pulling away and carefully moving them both to the wall where they could hold on as the gravity displacement started to get worse.

Stan glanced over at the wall and then nodded, kissing Ford back and then following him over. He held on tight to the rail, still holding Ford's hand with the other. As this gravity flux calmed down he was letting go of Ford's hand to wrap his arm around him, cuddling him close. It went like that, as the gravity went off, he was grabbing onto the pole, then relaxing in the short time between hits. As the countdown got shorter and the gravity anomalies grew stronger, so was his anxiety and fear of heights, glad Ford had installed the bars so low. He was clinging a hand into Ford's shirt and then holding back tears as he watched the numbers count down from 5. He kept telling himself over and over that it'd be okay, that he'd be safe with this Ford.

Ford held tight to Stan, kissing his cheek and head and lips to try and get him to keep him calm as the gravity when on and off. As the countdown reached five seconds he held tight to Stan, knowing the gravity was at its worse. "I've got you Stan. I've got you. I'm not letting you go. Not this time." He told him softly as he closed his eyes tightly.

3 seconds

2 seconds

1 second

the world went white in a large flash and they were thrown, Ford no longer able to held onto the railing due to the force of it and he gasped, clinging to Stan. Once everything had calmed down he blinked his eyes open and glanced over at the portal. He felt an odd mix of joy and sadness as he saw it swirling properly. "Stan...Stan it's on...it...it worked...." he could go home now, he could see his own Stan again. He-he could...He bit his lip and held this Stan tighter. What had he done?

Stan clung onto Ford, desperate and gritting his teeth. Every single doubt that he had over the past couple months hit him full force and he regretted this, wanted to turn back. He couldn't help but yell out as the white flash blinded them and they were thrown. He panted when everything calmed down and he looked at Ford, pushing himself up a bit. He looked over at the portal and frowned, furrowing his brows. He reached up and pushed his glasses back, sighing and then laying his head down on Ford. "I...I suddenly really don't want to" he muttered. He held onto Ford tighter but forced himself to slowly let go, then lean back. He grit his teeth, then forced himself up on wobbly legs. "...we need to...lets..we can't have this open for long...we need to go.." he mumbled, helping Ford up as well.

Ford swallowed thickly as Stan said he no longer wanted to do this, mirroring Stan's own thoughts. He had a bad feeling about this and he was tempted to just turn and turn the machine off. To say never mind and just stay here with this Stan. He...he could be happy here. He could look after this Stan, make sure he was okay…   
But his Stan was still out there somewhere, the Stan who he had spent most of his life with, the Stan that shared most of his memories and experiences and he...he had to go back.   
With a sigh to took hold of Stan's arm and let him pull him up before lacing their fingers and walking forward. He gave Stan a hesitant smile as the made it to the edge before stepping through.

 

Stan held Ford's hand tight, scared of everything at that moment. He moved his other hand to Ford's arm, holding onto him as they walked forward. He glanced at Ford for a moment, his heart beating hard. As they stepped through he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he expected it to hurt.    
When he opened his eyes, he met the sight of well...himself. The Stan from this universe and what he was scared of. Another Ford.    
They had come down from the shack after their portal activated and warned them of a countdown. So now, he was staring himself in the face a couple yards away. Slowly, he looked at the other Ford, terror already evident in his eyes. He held onto this Ford harder, almost bruising. "Ford..." he mumbled quietly, terrified out of his mind.

Ford for his part felt tears start to come to his eyes as he saw Stan, his Stan standing in front of him and, oh god, he was still wearing that silly wedding ring Ford had gotten him all those years ago. There was no question that this was his Stan. He would have run forward to him if it wasn't for the soft whimper and tightening of Stanley's, the Stanley he had spent the last few months with, grip on his side. He glanced down, following where he was looking and tensed as he saw the other Stanford off to the side by the controls. He moved forward, standing protectively in front of Stanley and trying to shield him from view.

 

Stanley looked back at Ford as he stood in front of him and furrowed his brows, breathing in deep as he tried not to tighten his grip again. His heart was beating so fast it felt like he'd die. Stanley couldn't keep his eyes off of Stanford, his Stanford, it  _ had _ to be, his breathing heavier and he was terrified he'd come over any second to hit him, to hurt him. He swallowed, watching Stan go over to him, wanting to warn him but-but-

Stan, the other one, just looked startled and confused. He frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Stanford.    
"Honey, why the hell is there another set of us?" he asked cautiously, backing up. He knew full well the multiverse theory but he hadn't been expecting it to be thrust upon him like this. He had no clue either that the Stanford he was talking to, wasn't actually his.

 

Stanford for his part just grit his teeth as he saw the other pair of them walk through the portal. He figured out almost instantly what had happened, especially given the way the other Stanley was acting. It was obvious that it was his Stanley. He glanced over at Stan and tried to come up with a plan as quickly as he could, but he was thankfully given more time when the other Ford opened his mouth.

Ford was shocked when he heard his Stan call the other Stanford 'Honey' did he...did he not  _ know?! _ How was that even possible?! Had...had they miscalculated? Were they in the wrong universe? Ford glanced nervously between them, but no. No. This had to be his Stan! "Stan, sweetheart. Th-that...that Stanford's not me! I'm me!" He tried to explain...badly.

 

Stan looked over at Ford and frowned, furrowing his brows some more and moved his thumb to prod at the ring he had on, something he did when he was nervous. "I hope you know that doesn't make a lick of sense." he said, then looked back at Stanford. He shook his head and backed up again, looking back at Ford. "Don't..just..why are you two barging in here? You have your own universe." he said, trying to make sense of everything in his head. He then turned around completely to go over to Stanford, taking his hand gently. "Whats going on?" he asked, then turned to look at the readings, wanting to know what their portal was saying about all of this. 

 

Stanford took Stan's hand and held it lightly, glancing back at Ford and his own Stanley. He licked his lips nervously as they watched him expectantly...well Stanley watched him with complete and utter fear which was such a wonderful thing to see. Perhaps it was about time he went home. He had been missing being able to be rough with Stanley. It looked like it was time to lie his way through this it seemed. He turned to look at the Stan who’s hand he was holding and sighed, glancing down and squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm...I'm sorry Stan. I shouldn't have lied to you like this. But...but when I came through this portal and saw you  _ alive _ and okay I thought...I thought I had been given a second chance. I thought...thought maybe your Ford had died and I...I'm sorry." He finished softly, forcing tears to his eyes.

 

Stan watched Stanford, frowning and then furrowing his brows as Stanford turned to him. His eyes widened a bit as Stanford said he had lied and was tempted to take his hand away from him completely. He stopped though at hearing this was about him being dead of all things. He grit his teeth, breathing in deep. That was...that was a lot to take in. All of this was. But seeing another pair of them he wasn't going to start doubting this Stanford. "I..yes, you should have told me! I...I'm sorry yours died but the least you could have done is talk to me about it-" he said, thinking back to...to all the things they had done. God. He swallowed and took his hand away, stepping back and then glancing over at Ford. 

As for Stanley, if he, had heard correctly then....then this wasn't his Stanford? His grip on Ford loosened slightly and he seemed to relax a little, but was still cautious and nervous.

 

Ford felt himself relax slightly as the other Stanford admitted to not being him. It looked like there wouldn't be a fight, but if the look on the other Stanford's face was to go by there would be a lot of tears which was...slightly confusing. If this wasn't the abusive Stanford then...where was he?

Stanford was glad he had perfected fake crying as Stan pulled away from him. He let out a choked sob and reached out for him before pulling his hand back and holding it tight to his chest. "I know. I know I should have told you Stan. I...I thought about it almost every night. But I was so scared you would kick me out. S-so scared you would force me back through the portal and I would be alone again. A-after thirty years I...I couldn't handle that. Not-not when I finally had you back!" He cried, slumping back against the machines as he covered his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

 

Stan watched him, frowning more. He looked surprised and then offended. "Kick you out? Are you kidding me I would have been here for you! I'd sooner die than- sorry..." he cleared his throat, looking away at his poor choice of words. "I wouldn't have kicked you out, Stanford...Look...y-you're fine, you're okay." he said, not being able to handle seeing Stanford, any Ford, crying. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug, then glanced over at Ford with a furrowed brow. He sighed and kissed his head before letting go and taking his hand. "Look, we need to figure this out, so come on..." he said, pulling him back down to where the others were.

 

Ford took that as a cue to move forward, lightly pulling Stanley with him. He kept his eye on the other Stanford, not too sure if he trusted him yet or not. He seemed sincere but...but could he trust that? He looked back at Stanley and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "We'll figure this out okay?" he told him softly before glancing over to his Stan. He gave him a hesitant smile and reached up into his shirt, pulling out a chain with a simple gold ring on it. "To prove it's me. I'm sorry I didn't keep it on Stan but I ah...lost so much weight in their that I was scared it would slip off my finger." He told him, trying to lighten the situation slightly.

Stanford for his part let himself be pulled over towards the other Ford and Stanley and tried to make himself look small and non-intimidating, knowing that getting them to trust him would be important. He stayed slightly behind Ford as they got up and kept his eyes carefully lowered. He needed this to go his way or he would probably be in trouble.

 

Stanley shrunk back a little as they approached and he wanted to back up into the portal, anything to stay away from the other Stanford, scared still. The way he was acting though...he'd never seen his act like that. He looked back at Ford and swallowed, nodding. "Okay.." he said, relaxing a little.

Stan was a little hesitant, but at seeing the ring he was immediately relaxing and furrowing his brows with a smile. He gave a chuckle and shook his head. "You kept it, that's what matters." he said, voice elated. He then looked at...himself, furrowing his brows a bit more but this time with a slight frown. "Do I...always look that scared?" he asked, glancing back at Ford.

 

Stanford looked up slightly at Stan's comment and watched his Stanley carefully. So the little bastard had talked then. He really wasn't surprised, but he would certainly have to punish him for that later. He glanced back down at the ground before the others could pick up on his irritation.

Ford smiled widely at his Stan’s words but then frowned at Stan's other question. He glanced back at Stanley and sighed, holding him a little tighter. "Do you want me to tell him or do you want to?" he asked softly, not wanting to overstep any bounds. 

 

Stanley swallowed and glanced up at Ford, then at Stanford, catching him as he looked down. He furrowed his brows a little, not sure how to feel about him. He clutched his hand into Ford's shirt and breathed in deep, trying to stand up a little straighter. "I...M-my Stanford he-he-uhm.." he swallowed, not being able to look at any of them. He opened his mouth, like he was going to talk but closed it again. He couldn't say it, not if this Stanford was his. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head a little. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry-" he said quickly, looking back up at Ford and furrowing his brows, disappointed in himself. 

Stan frowned, watching Stanley stutter over himself, ideas flicked through his head at what could possibly be wrong with this version of himself, slowly wishing he didn't have to find out but he kept quiet as he looked at Ford expectantly since Stanley apparently couldn't.

 

Ford wrapped his arms tightly around Stanley and held him close before looking up at Stan. "He...He's been abused by his Stanford pretty badly, love. S-since they were teens. He never...never wanted any of what was done to him and...it's affected him a lot." He told him softly, "The...the other me has been raping him since he was eighteen and I just...I couldn't leave him alone in that universe if he somehow came back. I thought..." He glanced over at the other Ford who was still looking nervously down at the ground and looking scared himself, "I thought his Stanford might be here with you, that we had somehow switched places..." He looked back at Stanford questioningly "...Was I...wrong?"

 

Stanley sighed, closing his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms back around Ford, feeling horrible about it though since Ford's Stan was right there. He hoped so bad that the Stanford standing there wasn't his, god he hoped his was dead..He scrunched up a little at the thought, trying to focus on his breathing now. 

Stan frowned at that, looking at Ford and then pulling in a quiet gasp at just how serious this was. Rape? He..he couldn't imagine Ford doing something like that. He watched Ford and then went a little wide eyed, suddenly taking his hand from Stanford's and stepping back, suddenly very conscious about all of this. "God I hope you're wrong. I really hope you're wrong" he said, more to himself than anything. If that were true...he was thinking back to all of the angry outbursts, how sometimes Stanford wouldn't listen to him, how rough he was at times...He got a disturbed look on his face. "Stanford...he is wrong, isn't he?" he asked carefully, then glanced back over at Stanley, scared for him.

 

Stanford looked up, horrified at that, "What!? No!" he yelled, looking over at the other Ford and Stanley, "No! I would never-! I-I could never-never hurt Stanley like that!" He insisted, looking back over at Stan, "I loved him!" he insisted, and that was an easy thing to say because it was true, he had always loved Stanley, even if Stanley had refused to accept his love. "I loved him more then anything. I-I could never hurt him like that! I swear!" he said, glancing between both Ford and Stan, looking both appalled and scared.

Ford watched him carefully before looking back to his Stan. "Stan...I...I'm going to trust your judgment on this one. You were with this Stanford for months...what do you think?"

 

Stan frowned watching Stanford, not really sure what to think. He seemed genuine but he wasn't sure. He looked back at Ford, startled. "Me? I-I don't know-" he said, suddenly feeling very pressured. If he said it was alright and Stanford was lying, he'd be sending Stanley off to more abuse. But if he wasn't.... "I....h-he would get angry, really angry...and rough- I...Ford, I don't know, I don't know what an abuser is like!" he said, stressed. 

Stanley was quiet, just watching as Stanford yelled and he winced at the volume. He moved his hug to just a side hug, holding onto Ford though. He really didn't know what to think. He couldn't tell. That, more than anything, scared him the most.

 

Stanford looked over at Stan, eyes widening at his words. "I..I'm sorry about that. I really am. My...my Stan liked it a little rough, s-something about the whole boxing thing we did for y-years. It was a..." He blushed sharply, thinking about choking Stan out to get it on his cheeks as he looked away "I-It reminded him of when we were in boxing lessons w-when he first started...liking me. It was..." he bit his lip sharply and glanced away "I'm sorry. I'm ranting. I do that when I'm nervous." he said, hoping the others were buying it.

Ford glanced between Stan and Stanford before turning to Stanley. "Stan...Stan I know you are scared, I know you are but...but I need you to look at him. Really really look and tell me if it is him. I need to know. It's important." He said softly. If it was the other Stanford he had a plan, had had a plan for months now, but he wasn't going to use it on an innocent person.

 

Stan looked over at Stanford, frowning a little and furrowing his brows. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away, feeling uncertain. He looked back at Ford and frowned, not sure what they were going to do. 

Stanley watched Stanford, not sure what he was thinking. Not sure what to take of him. He looked back at Ford, a little startled and then was looking down, furrowing his brows. "I don't know, Ford-" he started to panic, but squeezed his eyes shut before looking over at Stanford, terrified but knowing he had to. He pressed his lips together, just looking at him for a moment. He parted his lips and then he had an idea. God he hoped this wasn't his Stanford. He breathed in deep and looked this one in the eyes, something he was never able to do before. "Y-you remember Carla? I contacted her...I even visited her too..." he could feel his heartbeat speed up as he told this Stanford that, watching him for any change in his nervous demeanor.

 

Stanford met Stanley's eyes as he glanced over at him, confident that he knew his Stanley enough to know just how to fool him.    
That was until he mentioned Carla, he felt his eyes flash with anger and he just managed to turn the look to one of confusion as he tilted his head to the side. Oh he needed to plan an escape if Stanley had caught that flash of anger. But it was best to try and keep the ruse up until he got confirmation. "Carla? The girl from highschool? Why would you-" he paused and shook his head, trying to keep his anger in line (and oh he wasn't used to doing that) before looking over at his double. "Why are we even doing this? I can already tell you that's not my Stan!" A spike of irritation came through and he hoped it was covered by the story he had painted "I told you, my Stan is dead! I was forced to watch as the portal closed on him cut-cutting him-" he clenched his hands into fists, channelling his anger into this. "He's not my Stan and I can tell I'm not welcome here. Just...put in some random coordinance into the portal and I'll go."

 

Stanley tensed up as he saw that anger and he watched as Stanford tried to cover it up. He furrowed his brows a bit as he tried to avoid it all together. 

Stan frowned as Stanford turned his attention on Ford and rose an eyebrow, hating the imagery. "This isn't for you. This is for him." he piped in, matter of factly. "If yours is dead, you should be happy, right? At the chance of getting one back? Why would you want to leave?" he asked, cautious. 

Stanley glanced at Stan, then at Ford before swallowing and stepping forward a bit, still hanging onto Ford though. "I talked to Shermy too." he said, staring at Stanford. "He let me back into his life. I saw Ma too" he said, slowly smiling at that. "Stanford, Im a granduncle. Shermie had a kid. Then they had twins. A boy and a girl" he continued, genuinely smiling at the thought of that. "I have a family for once in my life." he said, not taking his eyes off of Stanford.

 

Ford glanced between all of them, his eyes meeting Stan's for a second as he spoke up before looking back to Stanford to watch for a reaction. He knew what Stanley was doing and he hoped it would work.

Stanford was going to KILL Stanley once he got him home. Even if it meant dragging him there! But he couldn't. He COULDN'T. He had to stay calm. He brought he hands up to his face, covering it and taking a deep breath to calm down before turning his attention to Stan, doing his best to ignore his own. "Y-you heard him, you heard what the other me did to him. Why...why would I force myself on a Stan that doesn't want me? Did...did you even ASK him if he wants another Ford?" He said, keeping his eyes on Stan the whole time, knowing that if his Stan saw the look in his eyes his cover would be blown "He just said he h-has a family. Why would I torture myself and him by going with someone who doesn't want me?"

 

Stan was genuinely surprised at hearing this Stanley had a family. Being a granduncle was such...such a weird idea, hell having kids was a strange idea. He glanced over at Ford and then back at Stanford. He furrowed his brows, frowning at him. "He never said he didn't want you. He never said anything about not wanting a brother back in his life. Stop talking to me about it and talk to him." he said, voice stern and he furrowed his brows, glaring slightly. 

Stanley swallowed and slowly let go of Ford. That flash of anger, the way he was acting about him having a family...god he just needed to be sure. He glanced back at Ford and pressed his lips together before slowly walking over to Stanford. He reached out and grabbed his arm, then his hand gently. He reached up and touched his jaw, turning his head to try and get him to look him in the eyes. "I do want you. If you're not him. I want a brother in my life that will treat me like a human being." he said, trying to mimick the other Stan's voice but it was wavey. He moved his hand to Stanford's neck, just placing his hand there. It looked innocent enough but if he was right…

 

Stanford tensed sharply as Stanley came over to him, his eyes going wide as he refused to meet his own, at his words though the shock became too much and he had to, only hoping that the surprise on his face shadowed his anger. He looked at his carefully, going tense again as Stanley's hand moved to his neck, understanding the importance of the move and unable to keep himself from mimicking it on Stan's own neck, running his thumb over his Adam's apple lightly. "My...relationship with my brother was more complicated than that but...if a brother is all you want then maybe I can give you that."

 

Stanley watched Stanford, noticed the way he tensed up hard, the way he couldn't meet his eyes. He furrowed his brows a little, his expression looking...off. The way he tensed...his breathing picked up and soon enough, Stanford was moving his own hand to his neck and running his thumb over his adam’s apple like he had done a hundred times before. He jolted at the memories and looked terrified. "No- n-no I don't want anything from you. Not again." he said quickly, quietly, taking his hand away but his fear seemed to freeze him in place.

 

Ford's eyes widened as he saw Stanley start to panic and his hand automatically went to his side just in case he had to intervene. He watched both of them carefully, waiting for the other Stanford to make one wrong move.

He had fucked up, he knew he had, but he still had to try and salvage this, still had to try and get back to his own universe with his Stan. So he closed his eyes slightly and sighed, glancing away and moving the rub at his eyes. "I messed something up. I'm sorry. I...I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." he took a step back and kept his eyes down as he addressed everyone in the room. "You...got his answer. So I...I should probably go."

 

Stanley's hands were shaking and he was terrified of what Stanford would do. He slowly backed up as Stanford talked, shaking his head a little. "No- no. I don't...I don't-" he said, then looked over at Ford, looking absolutely terrified. He backed up, into Stan who put a hand on his shoulder. "I don’t want you back there. I don't want you near the kids." he said, voice panicked. "Drop the act, please- god just drop it-" he said, breathing erratically. Stanford had choked him often enough to know that feeling, know that confident brush of his thumb against his neck. It had to be him. "You were so angry when I mentioned her- mentioned Carla- y-you wouldn't look at me- You have to be-" he stammered, just talking out of fear at this point.

Ford ground his teeth and pulled out the gun, taking it off of safety but not raising it yet, even as he took a step forward, but Stanford wasn't paying attention to him, he was only paying attention to Stanley and that made Stanford more nervous than anything else.

Stanford forced himself to take another step back and to raise his hands in a calming fashion as he gave Stanley a worried look. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I triggered some...some memory I can see that. I'm sorry." He said softly, cringing as he mentioned Carla again and forced himself to take another step back. He was so tempted to drop the act like Stanley was asking but the moment he saw the gun in Ford's hand he knew such a move would be deadly. he moved back again, still keeping his eyes on Stanley "I really am sorry. I'm going okay? I swear. You will never see me again. I-I'm sorry."

 

Stanley furrowed his brows, gritting his teeth. "Stop lying! I-I don't want you in that universe! I don't want you near my family!" he shouted, leaning back into Stan. "I-I-" he sobbed, shaking his head. He remembered how much he would miss his grandkids but..god he was selfish. "You're not sorry at all." he said, then finally looked over at Ford and went wide eyed at the gun he saw. Where the hell did he get that? He hated this! God he hated this! He didn't know what to do. He felt tears pricking at his eyes.

 

Stanford glanced over at Ford and rose his hands higher, widening his eyes to make it look like he was terrified. "I don't know what I did. I'm sorry." He told him before turning to look at Stan "I-I really don't know what I did. I-I've upset him and I don't know how to fix it I-I've never been in this situation before what do I do?" he asked, glancing between the two, hoping that they were buying all of this. 

Ford was at a loss too, he glanced at Stanford but he had to admit that he seemed sincere. It...it really did look like he had no idea what was going on with Stanley, but...but... "Stan, Love, shut down the portal please? I...I would rather keep both of them here with us then let one go while we still don't know what's happening."

 

Stanley whimpered, shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut. He hated this, he hated this! He...he knew this was his Stanford! He knew that touch. He looked over at Ford and breathed in deep, scared at that thought. The way Stanford was acting though, it made him hate himself and it made him question everything. 

Stan squeezed Stanley's shoulders a bit, staying quiet as he watched. He didn't know what to do. He had been with this Stanford for months now, but wasn't sure of anything. To be told this wasn't who he thought he was, then to be told he was an abuser. He looked over at Ford and was quickly going over to the controls, keeping his distance from Stanford as he went about shutting the portal down.

 

Stanford silently cursed in his mind as the Portal shut down, but this time it stayed in one piece as it did so, this universe having done a better job of putting it back together and actually getting it functional. He glanced back at all three of them before backing up into a corner and collapsing to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs to try and look small. This was bad. This was very bad. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep up this act but it was set now. "What...What do we do now?" he asked softly, glancing back and forth between Stan and Ford.

Ford sighed and put his gun away before going over to where Stan was holding Stanley and lightly running his hand over his lost lover's cheek. It was good to touch him again, even if this whole mess came along with it. "Now...now we look after Stanley and make sure he is going to be okay. As for you...we are going to lock you in a room somewhere until we can sort this out."

 

Stan sighed as he closed the portal down, then went back to Stanley. He closed his eyes as Ford touched him, glad for it. He reached up and took Ford's hand gently, kissing the back of his hand, then his ring finger where he would normally kiss his ring. He sighed at the idea of locking Stanford in a room but knew it was needed. 

Stanley sobbed, trying to keep himself up on shaky legs. He breathed in deep, looking back at Ford as he said theyd make sure he was okay, that they were going to keep Stanford away from him. He leaned back gently, trying not to lean back into Stan completely but he needed something to keep himself up with. "I’m not making things up, I swear it’s him.." he whimpered.

 

Ford looked down at Stanley and pulled both him and Stan into a tight hug, Stanley squished between the two of them. "I know Stan, I know. And I believe you. I do. That why we are going to keep him far away from you okay? at least until we figure out what else to do with him."

 

Stanley gasped as he was pulled back into a hug and squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering and feeling selfish all over again. He hid his face against Ford's chest, not sure about Stan just yet, not sure of anything anymore. He nodded a little at his words and took in deep breaths. "Okay..okay.." he said, trying to calm down. He then let out a little gasp as Stan wrapped his arm around him too, seeming not to mind. 

Stan leaned over and kissed Ford's jaw, sighing quietly. "If we're going to do that, let's do that now. The more we wait the more chance he has to run off into our verse." he said quietly to Ford.

 

Ford nodded and leaned forward to kiss his Stan lightly on the lips (and oh how he wanted to just go somewhere and do that for hours on end) before forcing himself to pull back. "You take care of your double alright? I'm the one with the gun so I'll deal with the other Stanford. I'm going to put him up in the attic alright? I won't be long." He reassures him before taking out his gun again and going over to Stanford. “Alright, up you get. You should know the layout of this house well enough to make it there on your own." Ford tells him and Stanford nods, standing up carefully and keeping his eyes on the ground as he moves past the two Stan's. "I...I really am sorry." He whispers as he goes past them, “I really didn't mean to upset you."

 

Stan's shoulders relaxed as Ford kissed him and he gave a little playful whine as Ford pulls back. "I will. Be safe alright?" he said, just cautious, knowing his Ford knew full well how to get a gun out of someone's hand so he worried about this one. He moved his arms around Stanley, feeling a little weird about it but it honestly wasn't the weirdest thing that's happened in his life. 

Stanley shifted a little, moving his hands to Stan's arms and watched as Ford went over to Stanford. He looked away as they both came over and then grit his teeth as he heard him whisper those words. He spat right back, not being able to hold his tongue. "No you aren't."

  
Stanford sighed at Stanley's answer, knowing that his life had just become ten times more complicated as he let his double take him out of the room at gunpoint. They both made their way up to the attic where Ford stopped at the door and glared as Stanford went in. "I don't know if you are his Ford or not and right now I would rather take his word for it then yours. If you are him then you are one sick fuck and I will happily get rid of you, but I pray to god that this is all just a mistake. I'm going to lock you in here and I will be back later to check on you." he told him before slamming the door shut and closing the locks, happy that Stan hadn't removing the external locks he had placed on these door in the 'incase of emergency' kind of situation. He always knew it would come in handy, only....he had always imagined it would have come in handy in the sense of 'I need to lock this monster away before it tears me in half.' With a sigh, he headed back downstairs to find the Stans.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan sighed as Ford left. He slowly let go of Stanley, only to turn him around so he could look at him. It was strange to look at himself, see himself so scared and shaken up. He sighed and reached up, wiping away at his tears. He didn't really say anything, just waited for Ford to come back. He did however bring Stanley over to a chair so he could sit down since it looked like he'd fall over any moment.

Ford returned after a few long minutes and went over to where Stanley was sitting, he gave Stan a light smile and reached out for his hand to hold before turning to look at Stanley. "How are you holding up? Is...is there anything I can do to help?" he asked softly.

Stan took Ford's hand too, rubbing his thumb gently over the top of it as Stanley looked up at him, then at their hands and then looked down, shaking his head a little. "I'll be fine...I just...he's locked up, right? He won't...hurt me..?" he said, pressing his lips together.

"That's right, he's locked up and not getting out anytime soon, I promise." Ford assured him. "Do you want to go upstairs to an actual bedroom. This...room isn't very good for relaxing or calming down." Ford offers with a soft smile while extending his free hand.

Stanley pressed his lips together and then looked up at him again, nervous. He glanced at his hand, then looked over at Stan, then their hands and looked down. "Are you sure you don't...want to spend time with him?" he asked quietly, feeling like he was more of an annoyance than anything.

Ford paused at that and looked over at his Stan, giving him a hesitant look and squeezed his hand lightly. He...he did. He wanted to spend time with his beloved. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and...but damn it he couldn't just abandon Stanley. "I...Stan?" he asked carefully. He had been a little selfish about this whole thing if he was honest so he figured he should give Stan a say.

Stan rose his brows a bit at Stanley's words, then looked at Ford. He swallowed and sighed. "...I'd like to...yeah..." he said, feeling a little bad about it but if this Stanley was anything like he was, and he was sure he was, he'd be fine. 

Stanley furrowed his brows a little but closed his eyes and nodded, looking up at Ford. "I'll be okay...a...a nap sounds about right anyway..if that's okay.." he said, clenching his hands a bit. He wanted to sleep off his anxiety, hating the feeling it brought him.

Ford looked at Stan before looking down and Stanley. "Ya. Okay. I'll take you to one of the spare rooms" he told him before turning back to his Stan and moving to give him a lingering kiss on his lips "I'll...meet you in our room?" he asked softly

Stanley nodded a little, then couldn't help but watch them kiss. He looked down quickly, a little embarrassed by it. It was so strange to see himself, and..oh gosh. He fidgeted where he sat, embarrassed by his own thoughts

Stan sighed, then smiled a little as Ford kissed him. He put a hand to his cheek and kissed him back, then nodded a little, brushing his fingers gently over his jaw. "I'll be there," he said, pecking him again.

Ford smiled at that, so happy to finally be home even with everything else, before letting go of Stan's hand and turning to Stanley. "Come on, i'll show you the way." he told him, leading him out of the room and up the stairs to what used to be Fiddleford's spare bedroom for when he worked too late. By the looks of all the robotics inside it still was. "If you need anything you can come and find us okay? I promise we will drop what we are doing to help."

Stanley looked back up at him and took his hand. He followed him along, Stan following too until he went to their room instead. Stanley looked around, furrowing his brows a bit, like this felt familiar. He then looked at Ford and nodded. "Okay...I probably won't...but thank you." he said, pressing his lips together, feeling a little awkward but slowly let go of Ford's hand to cross his arms over his chest, hugging himself.

Ford hesitated for only a moment before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Stanley's lips, keeping it light but reassuring. "I promise I'm here to help you Stan. and I'll talk to my Stan about this okay? We'll get everything sorted out." he told him, kissing him one last time before pulling away and going to find his Stan.

Stanley nearly melted at the kiss, wanting to cling onto Ford and pull him close and kiss him harder but he settled for kissing him back. "O-okay.." he said, then kissed Ford back again, pressing his lips together as he watched Ford leave. He wrapped his arms around himself tighter and bit his bottom lip a little, looking down before slowly heading over for the bed, sitting down on it as he sighed. He kicked his shoes off and laid down, feeling more needy than he had in years.

Stan was sitting on their bed, running his hands gently over the fabric of their sheets and thinking about the past couple of months. How he had been lied to, how he'd been having sex with a Ford that wasn't his own, that might possibly be an abuser. He swallowed at that thought, felt his stomach twist at it. He breathed in deep, then looked up as Ford came into the room and he relaxed a little.

Ford stood in the doorway for a long moment just watching Stan with a soft smile on his face before closing the door behind him and going over to Stan. "Hey love. It's...it's been a long time. You won't believe how much I missed you." He said softly, moving a hand to cup Stan's cheek.

Stan smiled as Ford just stood in the doorway and looked at him like that. Like he was everything he ever wanted, like he was his whole world. He looked up at him as he came over and leaned into his touch, his chest warm with it. But he couldn't stop thinking about it, about Stanford and Stanley...so slowly he leaned his head to kiss at Ford's palm and then smiled up at him. "You had the other Stanley though...you couldn't have missed me that much" he teased, moving a hand to Ford's hip as he talked.

"I did, but he wasn't you." Ford told him, moving to straddle his lap and rested his forehead against Stan’s, "He wasn't you, He wasn't my husband, He didn't share the same memories as me." He said, leaning in to press a light kiss to Stan's lips, "and it was  _ you _ that I missed."

Stan pressed his lips together, scooting back a bit so Ford could comfortable straddle his lap. He closed his eyes and listened to him talk, smiling a little and relaxed with his words. He kissed him back, moving his hands to Ford's hips, pulling him a little closer. He sighed through his nose and kissed him again. "If I had known...that the other one wasn't you..." he mumbled, feeling guilty. "I thought it was, Baby, I'm not going to lie, we had sex, we..." he frowned a little, leaning his head away a bit. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Ford paused a little at that and glanced away for a moment, "I...I have even more reason to be sorry then" He said softly, "I...I knew there had been a mix up and I still..." he sat back with a sigh, unable to meet his Stan's eyes. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but after thirty years, I...I was weak and gave in and...I'm sorry Stan."

Stan looked back at him, frowning a little. He furrowed his brows and sighed, looking down. He waited a moment before moving his hand up and down Ford's back in a comforting manner. "I can't say I'm not upset...but...well, I think I can understand....if I had known...if his dead brother story were true I would have..." he sighed, disappointed in himself but he very rarely lied to his lover anymore. He leaned in and kissed Ford's lips. "Thirty years is a long time.." he mumbled against his lips.

Ford returned the kiss just as lightly before smiling hesitantly "Thirty years is a very long time." He agreed, moving in for another, slower, kiss, "And after those thirty years I...I would really love to get re-acquainted with you, love." he told him softly, running his hands up and down Stan's arms.

Stan still felt a little..weird about it. About knowing Ford actively knew. but it honestly didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he had his actual husband in his arms. He closed his eyes as Ford kissed him slowly, then parted his lips as Ford broke it to talk. He smiled a little at his words and moved his hands down Ford's back, to his hips and up his sides gently. He sighed and tilted his head a little, looking up at Ford. "Well I certainly can't say no to that~" he mumbled with a smile before leaning in and kissing Ford gently, pulling him closer.

Ford returned the kiss happily but once Stan's words sunk in he was pulling back looking worried "Stan you...you know you can right? Tell me 'no' if you don't want something from me? You...you know I will always respect that right?" He asked softly as he brought a hand up to his cheek to cup it lightly. "I love you and I never want to hurt you. Not again."

Stan blinked his eyes open slowly, not expecting Ford to pull back so soon but the look on his face made him worry. He furrowed his brows a bit and parted his lips, then slowly smiled. He leaned into his touch and then kissed at his hand. "I know...Believe me, I know." he said, then adjusted the way he was sitting before leaning in and kissing Ford, then his jaw. "I've never had a problem telling you no before, it definitely wouldn't start now." he mumbled, closing his eyes again before pulling back to look at Ford.

Ford relaxed at that and smiled at Stan as he pulled away. "I know, I just....I guess with everything I got a little worried." He admitted sheepishly before leaning down for another kiss. He didn't pull back this time, instead he deepened it, opening his mouth lightly and running his tongue over Stan's bottom lip, asking for access.

Stan nodded a little, sighing. "you're fine-mh" he closed his eyes and kissed Ford back happily. He moved his hands to Ford's hips, squeezing them gently as he opened his mouth a bit for Ford, pressing his tongue into the kiss slowly and gently. Just how he knew both of them liked it. He tried to keep thoughts of the other Stanford out of his head but couldn't shake the idea that he had been sleeping with an abuser for the last couple months. He just wrapped his arms around Ford's middle and pulled him closer.

Ford shifted so he could press their chests together as he moaned into the kiss, Stan kissing him back just like he liked. The difference of being with a Stan that knew everything about him was staggering and left him whimpering into the kiss and tugging desperately at Stan's shirt to try and get under it.

Stan moaned quietly in return, liking how desperate Ford seemed to be. He kissed him a little harder, pressing his tongue deeper into his mouth and tilted his head. He let Ford struggle with his shirt, finding it cute. He tried not to giggle but at another sharp tug from Ford he couldn't help it. "Baby, shh, i'll do it" he mumbled against his lips before unwrapping his arms from Ford, then moving to pull his own shirt off.

Ford moved away so Stan could get the shirt off, his face flushed and panting as he watched every inch of skin revealed. He moved forward again the moment Stan's shirt was off, kissing at his jaw and neck and shoulder. "Sorry love, I just-god I missed you so much and I want you so much I just-" he kissed and sucked lightly at the bottom of Stan's neck "I'm just so happy right now."

Stan breathed in deep, biting his bottom lip as he felt Ford's lips on his jaw and neck. He tilted his head to the side for Ford, moaning quietly. He moved his hands to Ford's hips again, then moved his fingers under his shirt, pushing it up so he could slip his hands up and under, squeezing gently at his sides as he felt his skin. "I want you too" he moaned softly, then moved his head and pushed Ford back gently so he could kiss him a little desperately. "How do you want it?" he asked, voice getting a little breathy. "Anything, baby, just ask" he said, kissing Ford again.

"I-" Ford thought for a second before blushing when he realized just what he wanted from Stan. He leaned forward to kiss him again, trying to keep it short be failing and pulling back breathless. "I-I want to ride you sweetheart I...god I haven't had you in me in so long. Please love I...I want that. Please."

Stan kissed him back, then smiled a little at how needy Ford was. God how could he have ever thought the other Stanford was his? He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip a little at hearing him say that. He nodded and pecked at him again. "Do you want it like this? Sitting? or do you want me to lay back?" he asked, wanting to make sure this was perfect for him. He rubbed gently at his back, wanting to be calming but loving the desperation Ford had for him.

Ford licked his lips, glancing around the room slightly as he ran his hands down Stan's chest. "I um...sitting. I want you sitting so I can kiss you while I-" he bit his lip sharply at the thought and moved forward to kiss at Stan's neck again. "Just...just sitting please. But a-against the headboard? I-it will be more comfortable."

Stan watched him, smiling a little and the smirking as Ford couldn't even finish his sentence. He closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh as Ford kissed his neck. He squeezed his sides gently, then his hips and nodded. "Of course, anything you want." he said, moving his head to kiss Ford again. He let it linger before he was gently moving his hands back out of Ford's shirt and then scooting back a little, "Clothes, baby" he reminded, regretfully having to have Ford get off so they could both undress before they could get to what they really wanted.

Ford whined, actually whined, as he was made to get off of Stan's lap, but he reminded himself that it would be worth it in the long run. He stripped out his his clothing and almost tripped over his pants in an attempt to get back on the bed with Stan. "Lube? Still-Still in the bedside table?"

Stan could help but laugh at that whine and grinned a little as he stood up to get his pants off. At Ford nearly tripping he moved his hands to his arms, giving him an amused but worried look. "Yes, darling, it's always there. Don't hurt yourself" he said, chuckling and leaning in to kiss Ford. He then moved back, turning to grab the lube and then sat back against the headboard. He got comfortable and then held out a hand for Ford to take, pulling him over gently. "God I love you" he said.

Ford blushed heavily at Stan's comment and forced himself to calm down as much as he could. He smiled widely at Stan telling him he loved him, tears coming to his eyes as he moved back into his lap and kissed him until he was breathless. He pulled back with a gasp and started peppering Stan's face with kisses "I love you. I love you too. God Stan I love you. I love you I love you." He repeated over and over, overwhelmed by the fact that he could finally say it again.

Stan set the lube down on the bed then rose his brows, not expecting tears to come to Ford's eyes. He furrowed his brows, suddenly very worried but Ford was still kissing him. He kissed him back, taken back at how desperate it was and he pulled in a deep breath as Ford pulled back. He moved his hands to Ford's hips, looking up at him, then gasped and laughed quietly as Ford kissed at his face. He tried to kiss at him whenever he could but let Ford kiss at his face. "I didn't say that so you'd cry" he said, voice worried but he was happy he could hear him saying it so much and meaning it. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down into a hug, "I love you so much, don't ever leave me, please, not again. No more portal jumping, no more of that, please" he said, voice a little desperate. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

Ford returned the hug, holding him tightly as if afraid to let go "God Stan no, no more portals for me. No more getting lost. No more leaving your side. Never again. I swear Stan. As-as soon as we have everything sorted out we are destroying that thing." He told him, choking back a sob as his arms tightened for a second more before he pulled back to meet Stan's eyes. "You are never going to lose me again Love. I swear it. Never again." He promised before leaning in to kiss him again, this time slowly as he poured all the love he felt for Stan into the kiss.

Stan sighed at his words, then nodded in agreement. He wanted that thing out of their basement. He hugged him tighter, then looked at him as Ford pulled back. "Never." he agreed, then kissed him back, moving his hands to Ford's jaw, cupping it gently. He kissed him slow and loving, just enjoying having Ford's lips against his own. He moved his hands down his chest slowly, then wrapped his arms back around him, brushing his fingers gently down his lower back.

Ford relaxed and sighed into the kiss as he felt Stan's hands move down his body. He pressed back against them when he felt them stop on his lower back before lightly pulling out of the kiss. "Will you prepare me Stan?" He asked softly against his lips, his cheeks flushing slightly at the request.

Stan slid his hands a little lower, enjoying the feel of Ford pressing back into them. He breathed in deep as Ford pulled out of the kiss and then smiled at his request. "Gladly" he mumbled against his lips, kissing him again before looking back for where he put the lube. He found it and went about opening it up, then getting his fingers slick with it. He glanced back at Ford and smiled a little more before moving his clean hand up to Ford's cheek, cupping it as he leaned in and kissed him again. He moved his other hand back around and pulled him a little closer, then slid his middle finger down against him, pressing gently but not yet pushing his finger in. He smiled into the kiss.

Ford sighed and pushed back into Stan's hand and then let out a little whimper against Stan's lips as he didn't move to press a finger in. "Stan." He whined, giving him a desperate look as he kissed him lightly again "love, please "

Stan smiled wider as Ford whimpered, just what he wanted to hear. He just smiled at Ford as his lover looked at him and then giggled a little into the kiss, kissing him back. He licked at his bottom lip, more teasing before he was moving his head and kissing Ford's neck, under his ear. "Please? What, this?" he asked, pressing his finger against him, rubbing a circle before slowly pressing the tip of his finger into him. Only to pull it right back out. "That, right?" he asked, not being able to hold back the grin spreading onto his face.

Ford bit his lip to try and contain the sounds he was making, but it was hard and he was hard and right now he was so desperate to have Stan inside of him. He knew Stan was teasing him though and he closed his eyes tightly, wiggling in his lap. He relaxed slightly when he felt Stan's finger lightly press in only to let out an upset noise and it was pulled right back out. "S-stan please!" He tried, wiggling again "P-please. I w-want you to open me up so you can fuck me. P-please!"

Stan giggled as Ford let out an indignant noise and he smiled as he complained. He licked his lips at how good that sounded but he wanted Ford writhing. He cuddled his neck, kissing it lightly. "You know how much I like seeing you beg though" he said, grinning a little. "Begging me to fuck you, those little noises you let out are so good, Baby.." he said, slowly pushing his finger into Ford as he talked. "Getting you whimpering as I push into you, whining and trying to get yourself on me deeper." he said, voice quiet as he talked near his ear. He twisted his finger a little, intentionally brushing past his prostate. "You look so good desperate for me." he mumbled, kissing his neck as he finally pressed his finger against that spot in him, nice and hard as he pressed another finger into him, knowing he could take it.

Ford gasped as Stan's finger finally pressed into him, his cock jumping both at the feel of it and at Stan's words. He whimpered as Stan purposely missed his prostate and tried to shift to get him to hit it. "I-I'm always desperate for you l-love. Always h-have been. Ever since we-we were, nnnn , teens. Always- alw-a-ahAHH!" His reply was cut off as his hips jerked forward, feeling pleasure spike through his body. "Ah! Stan! More! Please!"

Stan grinned at that, licking his own lips and sighing as he listened to Ford stutter over his words and whine desperately. He groaned against Ford's neck as he suddenly yelled out as pressed against his prostate. He wondered briefly if the others could hear them...He moved his lips to Ford's neck, sucking gently, below the collar since he knew Ford didn't need that inconvenience. He sucked harder as he pushed his fingers into him deeper, rubbing at his prostate now as he slowly moved his fingers in him. "Don't hold back, I want to hear you" he mumbled, kissing at his neck. He moved his free hand to Ford's hip, squeezing gently as he pulled him closer so he could rock his fingers into him easier.

Ford panted as Stan continued to rub at his prostate, his mind going blank on anything else but pleasure and Stan and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep from making noise even if he wanted to. He pressed back against Stan's fingers, moaning heavily as he started to rock his hips back to meet him, letting every gasp and moan fall from his lips just like Stan asked. "S-Stan I-I'm not-Stan I need you now. Please, Stan, now." He begged. It had been too long since he had done this and he was too desperate. He knew he wouldn't last long, but god this was almost embarrassingly fast. He whimpered at the realization and leaned down to hide his face against Stan's neck.

Stan sighed as Ford moaned his head off, rocked his hips back and he bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself quiet so he could hear Ford. "Oh god Ford..." he mumbled, then rose his brows a bit as Ford begged for him to continue to the next part. "Already?" he asked, then grinned as Ford hid against him. He smirked a little and cuddled his head into him. "Baby are you sure? I haven't even touched your dick..." he giggled, then kissed his jaw. He pressed both fingers against his prostate, smirking again. "I could finger you till you come, that'd be so hot to watch" he mumbled, but slowly pulled his fingers out of him anyway, listening to what Ford actually wanted.

Ford whimpered as Stan teased him, a deep blush coming to his face "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Stan. I know it's fast. We-we can take our time n-next time b-but I-I-" he gasped as Stan removed his fingers and squirmed, his hips moving back, trying to get them back and whimpering when he couldn't. He wrapped his arms tightly around Stan's neck and whimpered, his hips continuing to move as he tried to get any friction he could. "S-Stan..."

Stan smiled a little and kissed Ford's cheek. He grinned as Ford kept writhing and leaned back a little, grabbing the lube again. He moved to get it open, then let out a laugh as Ford wrapped his arms around him. He cuddled into his neck and kissed at his shoulder. "Sssh, baby i've got you. Just give me a second. You're fine." he said, shifting a little and then glanced between them, putting a good amount of lube on his hand, then stroked himself, trying to warm the lube up and get himself covered, also enjoying the friction. "Hah...mh, okay, baby," he said, moving his clean hand to Ford's hip, pulling it closer to his own. He lined himself up and pushed gently on Ford's hip to get him to start pushing down at whatever pace he wanted. "There you go, just like that" he mumbled.

Ford bit his lip and forced himself to be patient, to wait for Stan to finish getting ready and to give him the okay. As soon as he felt Stan line himself up and push lightly on his hip he was moving down, moaning deeply as he slowly started to take Stan in. He had moved his prep a little fast so it hurt slightly, but the burn helped to calm him down enough to take Stan slowly, letting himself become accustomed to each inch before he finally bottomed out. He sighed contently and just sat there for a moment, breathing deeply as he tried to get used to Stan’s length inside of him again. "Stan..." He moaned out lightly, kissing at Stan's neck "god Stan I had missed this."

Stan gasped as Ford pushed down onto him and he had to bite his bottom lip. He tilted his head back as he breathed in deep, groaning as Ford dropped down onto him further. He moved his hand and wiped it on the sheets, then moved his hands to Ford's hips, wanting something to hold onto. He sighed as Ford bottomed out and swallowed, biting his lip again as he tried not to move. He groaned as Ford moaned his name and tilted his head a little as Ford kissed his neck. "Oh god...oh..I-I did too...oh god, y-you feel so good" he panted out. With the other Stanford he had bottomed almost strictly, another thing he should have noticed. He shouldn't have just put everything up to Stanford being in a portal for 30 years. Ford was acting just how he remembered, just how he loved. He moaned, hips rolling gently. "Nnhhh.."

Ford moaned as Stan rolled his hips before sitting back slightly as he could kiss as Stan's lips "I-I'm not going to last long Love. I'm sorry." He told him again as he started to move, at first just rocking his hips back and then pulling off a couple of inches before dropping back down. It took him a couple of tries to adjust himself properly, but within a few moments his eyes were going wide and he was gasping as Stan's dick hit his prostate perfectly. He whimpered and then bit his lip, scrunching his eyes closed as he picked up the pace, fucking himself down on Stan's length and groaning as he moved.

Stan kissed Ford back, squeezing his hips gently. "Hah...y-you're okay" he said, groaned as Ford moved his hips. He held Ford's hips gently, not wanting to press him faster. He panted and then moaned desperately as Ford started pulling up. "Ohhh god...oh Ford.." he moaned, then gasped out as Ford moved himself down on his cock just right. He smiled, leaning back a little more so he could see Ford's expression. He furrowed his brows, gasping and groaning desperately as Ford started really fucking himself on him. "Oohh god..Ghh- Oh, Baby- oh god y-you feel- so good- aaahhha" he moaned, squeezing Ford's hips gently, then pulled him down by the hips as Ford moved to go down. He grit his teeth and let out a deep groan.

"Y-you too. God St-Sta-Ahhhaaaah!" He breathed out lightly, fucking himself harder as he started to leak pre-cum between them. He whimpered and bit his lip before remembering Stan wanted to hear all of it, so he stopped trying to hold his sounds back as he moved. "Perfect. Stan y-your perfect! Oh-oh-OH!" He cried out, bracing his hands on Stan shoulders as his head fell back "Stan! Stan! Ah! Stan I-I'm i need-oh-oh God Stan! T-touch me I-I need- S-Stan touch me please please please please!"

Stan groaned as Ford moved harder and he pulled at his hips again, thrusting his hips up a little bit, trying to get that spot in him again. He looked up at him and groaned, panting, smiling as he watched Ford. "God baby, I missed this, Oh I missed this- ahh-hnn-" he moaned, gasping as Ford braced himself, then started begging. He licked his lips and rolled his hips gently, then moved a hand to Ford's cock, gripping him and running his thumb over the tip, then stroked down his cock. "Hah..I've got you, Ohhh Ford...mh, c-cum for me baby, come on-" he moaned, stroking Ford faster, his other hand gripping his hip tight.

Ford cried out sharply as Stan took hold of him, running his hand over the head of his dick. His pace started to become erratic as he tried to fuck forward and back at the same time. All it took was Stan telling him he could come and for one more swipe over his head before he taking Stan in completely and coming heavily around him and coming in his hand, yelling out Stan's name as he did so until it just turned into incoherent sounds falling from his lips as he rode it out.

Stan groaned, gasping as Ford's pace went erratic. He groaned desperately, then threw his head back as Ford came, moaning out loudly as Ford squeezed around him. "Oh god- Gh- F-Ford-!" he moaned out, rolling his hips up into Ford harder, chasing his own orgasm. He wrapped his arm around Ford's middle and pulled him closer, thrusting up the best he could. He leaned his head against his shoulder and then yelled out as his own orgasm finally came, making him jolt and thrust up into Ford even harder, coming and moaning his name desperarely. "Ford! Oh god! Aaahh!"

Ford clung to Stan in return, whimpering as he fucked up into him but enjoying every moment of it until Stan came inside of him. He let out a small content sigh and collapsed boneless on top of Stan, resting his head against Stan's shoulder and trying to catch his breath once it was over. "Stan. God, Stan. That was...that was amazing. Stan I...oh god."

Stan groaned, panting and whimpering as he came down from his high. He wiped his hand on the sheets, knowing he could change them later and wrapped his arms around Ford's middle. He hugged him close, panting as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Ford....oh god,I've missed you." he said, panting. He turned his head and cuddled into Ford's neck. "I love you. I love you so much" he said, swallowing and gasping in a deep breath. 

Ford cuddled close to Stan and smiled as Stan said that he loved him "I love you too Stan. God I love you so much and I swear I'm never going to leave you again." He sighed, resting against Stan's chest and closing his eyes, happy to just be listening to Stan's heart beat.

Stan smiled at Ford's words and closed his eyes. "You better not" he said playfully, then kissed at the top of his head. He shifted a little, hissing at the overstimulation and moved his hands to Ford's hips. "Hold on.." he mumbled, pulling out and sighed. He shifted and then pulled Ford closer once they could. He cuddled into him, kissing at his head. "I love you" he mumbled again, smiling. 

Ford cringed slightly as Stan pulled out of him but sighed and got comfortable again once Stan was laying back again. He let out a light hum and felt himself getting slightly drowsy. "Shouldn't fall asleep. We still have our doubles to deal with." He sighed, not really wanting to move just yet.

Stan sighed, closing his eyes, fully intent on falling asleep like this. But then Ford was reminding him of their doubles. He whined and cuddled into him. "Mhh...yours is locked up and if I know myself, mine will be fine" he complained. 

Ford thought about that for a moment before nodding, they would be fine for a little while longer. He...he could afford to spend a little more time with his Stan. With that thought he relaxed completely and closed his eyes. smiling. "Okay. you win. we rest first." he agreed, letting his exhaustion take over. 

Stan smiled as he won and cuddled into Ford more, holding him close and closing his eyes. "Mh, good..." he mumbled. God he loved having Ford, his Ford, back in his arms...

* * *

 

Stanley couldn't sleep, couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Thoughts of Stanford keeping him up and terrified. He...god he needed to be held. He had his arms wrapped around himself but it wasn't helping. Nothing was. He swallowed and whimpered, slowly forcing himself to get up and go seek out Ford. He found himself in the hallway but hesitating, feeling his cheeks heat up as he heard a loud moan and a shout of his own name. He furrowed his brows, pressing his lips together and glanced down. They were so loud...He stopped at their door, hesitating, knowing he shouldn't. He was about to grab for the doorknob but he heard a quiet 'i love you' and that forced him to back up. He clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He took in a shaky breath, then started to walk away. He couldn't ruin that for them. He couldn't....A thought hit him and he winced a little at it but...but soon he was walking his way up the steps to the attic door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford, Stanley = Eviltwin  
> Stan, Ford = Married au
> 
> Switches pov every other paragraph or so

God they were so fucking loud Ford thought as he ground his teeth and paced around the room. He could even hear them up in the attic, and as much as he didn't mind hearing Stan’s desperate moans the sound of his own wasn't something he ever wanted to be subjected to. He really hoped he was never that desperate with his own Stan. He was sure he had more control then that. He was so lost in his own thoughts on the matter that he almost didn't hear the footsteps coming up to the door, it didn't help that they were soft and almost hesitant. He frowned at that and furrowed his brow before going over to the door. "Hello?" he called out the door, wondering if he had actually heard someone approach.

Stanley hesitated as he went up, hugging himself closer and he whimpered quietly to himself, then backed up as suddenly the Stanford inside greeted him curiously. He felt his heartbeat pick up and he held his breath, staying quiet as he stared at the door with wide eyes. He could feel his hands wanting to shake and he tried to ignore it. He slowly forced himself to actually go up to the door. He was quiet for a long time, scared to speak up, then finally pressed his forehead against the door, closing his eyes. "...Stanford…?" he mumbled quietly.

Stanford was almost willing to say the footsteps were his imagination when he heard Stanley's voice come through the door.  _ His _ Stanley's voice. He took a sharp breath and just stared at the door for a long moment before reaching out and putting his hand against the door. He swallowed thickly and tried to think about what to say, eventually he just sighed and leaned his head against the door. "They're...kind of loud down there ha, Stanley?"

Stanley swallowed, furrowing his brows together. His anxiety was eating away at him and he felt sick, felt horrible for wanting to talk to Stanford...he kept doubting himself, kept thinking that maybe he was wrong, maybe he was torturing a Ford who lost his Stan. He swallowed, then opened his eyes as Stanford spoke up. He hesitated a moment, not expecting that kind of reply. He leaned heavily against the door, closing his eyes. "Y-yeah....they're done though..." he swallowed, breathing in deep as he ran his fingers gently over the wood in an attempt to calm himself.

Stanford let out a low chuckle at that. God he was tired of this. All he wanted was to get his Stan and go home. Once he was home he could do whatever he wanted. But here, like this, he was so limited and it just made him feel exhausted. "I um...was half expecting that you had joined them given how the other Ford was acting around you." And god he hated that thought. "guess I was wrong."

Stanley pressed his lips together as he heard that chuckle. He swallowed and then crossed his arms again, just needing that pressure against his chest. At his words he was going wide eyed, then looking away and frowning. "N-No- I couldn't...I-" he stuttered out, the idea making him embarrassed. He couldn't...that would...he shook his head a little. "Th-That...that's...done for...he has his own Stan now..." he mumbled, voice getting weak.

"Is that why you're up here now?" Stanford asked, curious, "Because you're missing your own Stanford?" 'because you are missing me' he added in his own mind, hoping it was true. Oh but he could certainly use this to his advantage. He smiled sharply. He could always rely on his Stan to be the perfect little tool.

Stanley went wide eyed again at that and swallowed. God it sounded like he was talking to a Stanford he'd never talked to before...He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in deep. "No." he said quickly. "N-No....I...I don't miss mine..." he said, closing his eyes. He was thankful for his time with Ford...he felt it gave him some confidence he was lacking, that he could talk to Stanford without thinking he powered over him... "...I miss that Ford..." he said quietly. "But he doesn’t need another me...I just...I want a Ford like that, someone who will treat me the way he does..." he whispered.

Stanford frowned at that, feeling anger surge through him and being very very thankful that Stanley couldn't see him as he took a moment to control himself. "How...how does he treat you then? You...You know I'm not him right?" He said carefully and then felt he needed to clarify further "I'm...my own person. I'm not the Ford downstairs...."

Stanley closed his eyes, breathing in deep. He frowned a little at his words and glanced away to the side. "I know that...I know you're not that Ford. And I know you think you have everyone tricked..." he added, closing his eyes. He breathed in deep and slowly relaxed his tensed shoulders. "...That Ford treats me like I'm a person...He doesn't treat me like a pet or a sex object..." he mumbled, then his voice grew a little more confident. "He's so gentle....he listens to me...God, he stops when he hurts me, he asks if I'm okay." he said, closing his eyes as he thought back to all his time with Ford. He smiled a little. "He listens when I say stop, or no...he doesn't force me to do anything....god I love him.." he mumbled, then went wide eyed at his own words, He furrowed his brows and hit his hand against the door from uncrossing his arms so fast, taken back by his words. He groaned and held his hand. "Fuck-"

"But he doesn't love you..." Stanford replied softly as he heard the smack against the door. he sighed and turned away from the door. He wanted to drop this act, wanted to be himself, but if he did that...if he did anything like that, it looked like the other Ford would kill him. "What do you want from  _ me _ Stanley?" He asked quietly, leaning back against the door. "Why are you here? You obviously want something. just tell me what it is so I can give it to you." 'Let me take care of you.' he thought to himself as he let his eyes close 'let me prove to you that what you think you want isn't what you really want. I know you Stan. You can't handle being a person. Just look how broken you are now.'

Stanley grit his teeth at that and squeezed his eyes shut. "I know that..." he said, holding his hand a little tighter. He slowly leaned his head over onto the door and closed his eyes again. He listened to Stanford and frowned. He hesitated for a long moment, thinking about what he wanted. Why had he come up here? "...I want you to prove you aren't my Stanford...that you're someone I could live the rest of my life with without the abuse...without being afraid" he said quietly.

Stanford blinked at that and turned back to face the door. Stanley wanted...him to prove he wasn't himself? And here he was thinking that Stanley had already decided that it was him. He swallowed thickly and pressed a hand against the door. "Alright. tell me how and I will. What do you want me to say...do? what could I do to prove it to you?"

Stanley closed his eyes, frowning a little. "That’s...that’s the problem. I don't know..." he said, furrowing his brows more. Oh he knew, but he couldn't....not...not with the others around...He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off how disgusted he felt with himself. "...I wish I knew...god I want you to be a different Stanford....I want things to start over...I want a life" he said, his voice wavering with the tears he was trying to hold back.

Ford clenched his fists, this was not what he wanted to hear from his Stan after thirty years. This was not the kind of personality he wanted to come home to, but he could do nothing about it now. All he could do now is try and keep up his lie. "I wanted that too, or...well, more like I had nothing to go home to." he says softly, "What do you do when you know the only person you've been living for is dead? I wandered aimlessly for thirty years, not even sure why I was bothering to try and stay alive when...when the portal opened up again and Stan was there, on the other side, and I thought...thought I had been given a second chance." he let out a bitter laugh at that and rested his head against the door "Guess I'm just not that lucky."

Stanley pressed his lips together, furrowing his brows as he listened to this Stanford talk. He breathed in deep and turned his head against the door. "I've never been lucky....my whole life...I know how you feel....not...not the death but...but being alone." he said, voice quiet. "I've felt alone my whole life....My Stanford left me feeling empty...half the time I wished he would have just kept choking me, kept going until it all ended..." he closed his eyes again, knowing how fucked he would be if this  _ was _ his Stanford. But...but he was safe with the others...He breathed in deep.

'Left him feeling empty?' Stanford frowned at that, thinking back to his and Stanley's interactions. When had he ever left Stanley feeling unsatisfied? When had he ever not done what Stanley wanted, even if he tried to pretend he didn't want it? when had he neglected his Stan besides to prove a point? How...how had Stanley not seen that everything he had done had been for him?! Had been to make him understand himself better?! He shook his head and took a deep breath, dislodging his thoughts "My Stan liked that." he said softly, closing his eyes "Getting choked. It's...it's odd I know but he...he always did like things a little rough." Which probably wasn't the best direction to go in, but he might be able to use it as an excuse for his earlier behavior. "Is...is that why you freaked out earlier when I touched your neck? My Stanley...he used to like it and...I...I forgot myself for a second."

Stanley furrowed his brows as Stanford focused on the choking part of that. He frowned, feeling like wanting death wasn't an important fact to this Stanford. He swallowed and clenched his teeth a bit. He licked his lips as he tried to calm down. "....Yeah....I guess so...." he mumbled, breathing in deep. "...do you enjoy it...?" he mumbled, forcing his voice to go intrigued rather than strained. He tried to get it to sound like he was embarrassed about asking, like he might want it. And it scared him how easy it was to achieve that tone.

The tone in Stan's voice had him licking his lips, he recognized that tone, that was the tone Stan used when he was trying to hide how much a thought turned him on. The tone he used right before a bright blush covered his cheeks. Ford smiled at that he pressed closer to the door. "Do I like getting choked? No. not really my thing." which was completely true, "Did I like choking my own Stanley? Yes." he answered honestly, and he wondered if Stan had ever actually realized why he enjoyed it so much, he figured he might as well tell him now. "I liked the look of bliss he got on his face when I did it for him. The flush that would cover his cheeks and being able to watch just how much he loved it." He only just held back a moan at the memory of the last time he had done that for Stan. "I loved it because he loved it."

Stanley pressed his lips together, closing his eyes. He was soon opening them wide and letting out a small quiet noise as Stanford said he enjoyed doing it. That simple little yes sent a throb straight to his groin. He moved his hands to the door, swallowing as he listened. He furrowed his brows, lips parting a little as he thought back to the last time his Stanford had choked him. Unlike Stanford, he wasn't able to hold back the small moan that forced its way past his lips as Stanford finished. He leaned heavily against the door, making it press against Stanford. He bit his bottom lip hard, feeling that same blush Stanford had described spread across his face and he hated himself for it. It felt too familiar, the way Stanford talked about it. But that just made it worse. He licked his lips and tried to steady his breathing, embarrassed and hoping Ford hadn't heard him.

Stanford smiled as he heard the small moan come through the door, It seemed like Stan was getting turned on by this conversation, though he had to admit that he wasn't the only one. He panted slightly as he ran a hand down the door, imagining he was actually able to touch Stan through it. "Does...does that noise mean you like the thought of that?" he asked softly as he licked his lips. "I...I can keep talking if you want Stanley. I'll tell you all the other things I did for him and...and you can touch yourself as I go. Do you..do you want that Stanley?" he asked carefully, god he wanted this, he wanted this so much, and he hoped Stanley did too.

Stanley grit his teeth, holding his breath as Stanford acknowledged the noise he made. He gasped in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his face heat up painfully. Oh god...He panted, whimpering as Ford said he could touch himself. His legs felt weak and god he was getting hard at just replaying Stanford's words in his head. He clutched his hand against the handle, the other one pressing hard against the wood. "I..I- sh-shouldn't-" he whined, swallowing thickly.

"Why not?" Stanford asked softly, a smile on his lips, "Why shouldn't you treat yourself? When was the last time you did something like this Stanley?" he asked before continuing "Every so often my Stanley used to like to play like this. Would let me just tell him what to do while I watched." he let out a moan and closed his eyes, god he hadn't forced Stan to do that with him in ages. "W-would tell him to start at his neck since he was most sensitive there. Would tell him to put his hand there and squeeze lightly, just enough to make him pant. Then I would tell him to move his other hand slowly down his chest, stopping to pinch at his nipple before going further down. God he would have the most beautiful look on his face when we did this." He sighed, remembering Stan with tears flowing down his face, blush covering his cheeks as he begged 'Stanford don't make me do this, please don't make me do this' Even as he didn't stop.

Stanley whimpered a little at that, squeezing his eyes shut. He pulled in a desperate breath and pressed his thighs together, gasping. He furrowed his brows at Ford's words, hating how familiar they sounded. He leaned his forehead against the wood again and swallowed, listening to Stanford talk. He winced and gasped out a moan, more at the memory of doing that rather than Ford's words. He grit his teeth and held the handle harder. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, hating himself for still being turned on. "Mmh...w-what...w-would y-you do if-" he swallowed "If he didn't....l-listen?" he asked, remembering a time he didn't. He breathed hard "I...I would get- in trouble.." he let a moan slip past his lips.

Stanford laughed lightly at that and then let a moan leave his lips to mimic Stan's own, “It...it would depend." he answered and oh, he knew what he would do to his Stan if he disobeyed, but he had to keep in mind that he was supposed to be a different Ford. "We...we had predetermined punishments if he disobeyed." he said, trying to think about the one Stan liked the most. "If he was only being difficult I would get him on his knees and fuck his mouth, choke him on my dick. He...he liked that one best, and seeing him after was wonderful. But there were others....less...less nice ones that I...I" he licked his lips "I don't think you would like to hear them."

Stanley breathed in deep as Stanford talked, trying to keep calm but the second the memory of having his throat fucked hit him, he was moaning against the door desperately. He whimpered and moved a hand up against his mouth. He leaned harder against the door, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought the urge to touch himself. The tears fell from his eyes, down his cheeks and over his hand. He gasped as he let up on his mouth gently and opened his eyes a little. He bit his lip and breathed in deep, loosening his grip on the door handle. "T-Tell me" he said, more of a begging tone than a demanding one.

'Oh god this was perfect' Stanford thought as his own cock jumped at the tone in Stanley's voice, but he had to keep his mind about him, he couldn't slip up. God he couldn't slip up "We...y-you need to understand we had safe words for...for if he really wanted to stop. He...he would say 'no' and 'stop' every so often but he didn't mean it, not really, and so we had words for when he did so...so I wouldn't actually hurt him." he said carefully, painting the lie. "Wh-when he didn't obey some times...some time I would pin him to the nearest surface and fuck him fast and hard. S-Some times, if it was bad, really bad, I would make him wear a plug or a vibrator some-something to remind him of what he had done." He moaned at the memory of that one, of making Stan come untouched just by turning on the vibrator. "Then...then there were times when...when I would just leave him after he had done something wrong. He...those ones he safe-worded on the most. Sometimes he liked it. Sometimes he-he would sit and wait for me to come back and then I would hold him and comfort him and reassure him but...but he hated that one the most. I...I only did that when he was being difficult. But...But I think the reason he didn't ask me to stop completely was because he...he enjoyed me looking after him when it was done..."

Stanley slid against the door a little, his legs going weak. Safe words...god he didn't think his Ford even knew what a safe word was. He listened to Ford, then moaned at that, moaning at a memory of having that done to him. Ford had been so frustrated with him, he had just forced him against the wall and...He couldn't take it. He moved his hand from off the door and pushed it against his groin, gasping out a squeak of a moan. He whimpered at remembering coming one time when Ford hadn't even touched him, then left him a mess on the floor. He went wide eyed as Ford continued on to describe that exact thing and he grit his teeth. He let out a little sob at hearing about being comforted after, never having had that done. He was always left and then Stanford would pretend to comfort him, tell him what he had done was bad, threatened him to not do it again as he tended to wounds he had caused. His breath came to a halt as Ford said those words however, his eyes going wide and then he was leaning against the door again, letting out a sob of a moan. ‘looking after him’ It was too close, it was nearly exactly what Stanford used to call it… "Mmh-mh...y-you- your aren't- m-my Ford..." he whimpered out, trying to convince Stanford of this, despite knowing the opposite. Or being sure of it... "My Ford ne-never- h-had safe words....H-He would just- do whatever he wanted" he moaned against the door, rubbing at himself through his pants. He panted against the wood, whimpering. "I...I- C-Could you...s-say...something for me? P-Please, Im close...Ah- I-nh" he moaned quietly.

"Anything." Stanford panted, pressing close to the wood and unable to keep from touching himself too, moaning at the realization that Stan was doing it too. Fuck. Fuck maybe he would keep this ruse up longer if this was what he got out of Stanley. A Stan moaning and desperate and begging, touching himself only at Stanford's voice.    
"Anything Stanley, what do you want to hear? All you have to do is ask and I'll say it."

Stanley whimpered at that, feeling tears drip down his chin. He let out a little sob, then gasped. "C-Could you...s-say...you'll take care of me-?" his voice broke off with a strangled sound, holding back another sob at the request. He felt disgusting at saying that. "M-My Ford would...would always say that... 'l-let me take care of you'" he said, saying it word for word. He cried quietly against the door, rolling his hips a little. "P-please- please..." he gasped, trying to quiet himself down.

Stanford's breath caught in his throat at the request, his cock pulsing in his hand and he had to close his eyes tightly as he panted. “Oh-oh God. oh God Stanley. I-I can. Yes. Yes I can I..." He bit his lip sharply, stroking himself fast, "Let me take care of you Stan. When this is done. Let me take care of you. I...I want to take care of you. I Love taking care of you. Ah-ah Stan. Let-Let me take care of you please!"

Stanley tried to keep himself quiet, tried to listen to Stanford, the way he said it, the way he sounded so genuine and  _ desperate _ for it. He couldn't help but moan out as Stanford said it though, said it over and over. He cried out, moaning desperately as he rubbed himself harder. He moaned Ford's name as he came, crying out again, his hips jolting. He whimpered as he came down from his high and fell to the ground with a sob, leaning over and pressing his forehead back against the door, crying now, tears falling heavily and let it out as he whimpered and shook, feeling absolutely horrid for getting off to words he absolutely loathed.

Stanford came seconds after Stanley did, gasping as he clenched a hand against the door and bit his lip to keep from crying out like Stan had. He stroked himself through his orgasm and it wasn't until It had faded that he noticed the sound of Stanley sobbing on the other side of the door. He frowned at that, confused as he tried to catch his breath. "Stanley?" he asked carefully, sliding to the ground where he could hear the sobbing come from. What had just happened? Why...why was Stanley crying!? "Stanley what...?"

Stanley sniffed, hearing the slide of Ford against the door. He just cried for a long moment, then tried to pull himself together, gasping in breaths. "I..." he panted, then swallowed. "I’m just...upset....I was really hoping you weren't him." he whispered, voice weak from crying.

Stanford tensed at that before sighing. He didn't know how Stan had figured it out this time but he guessed it was about time to drop the act. "Stanley..." he started quietly before sighing and shifting "Stanley, open this door. We...we need to talk."

Stanley swallowed, reaching up and wiping at his face. He furrowed his brows at that and pulled in a deep breath. "You know, I was doubting it..." he mumbled, leaning his head against the door. "I thought you could have been another one..." he said, then gave a dry chuckle. "But with how desperately you said you'd take care of me...how you meant it" he said, breathing in deep and licked his lips. "You're an idiot" he mumbled.

Stanford swallowed thickly and closed his eyes tightly "You used how much I love you against me. I never thought you would do that." Ford answered softly. "I like taking care of you Stan. I like looking after you. You know that." He laughed lightly "Of course you fucking know that. you just used it against me." He put his head into his hands "God..."

Stanley looked down at the floor, eyes heavy. "....After spending months with a Ford that actually cared about me....I realized you don't love me, Ford....you love owning me." he said, closing his eyes. He relaxed, glad that Stanford was finally giving in and dropping the act. "I used to think you loved me..." he mumbled, more thinking out loud than actually speaking to Stanford.

Stanford growled at that, turning to face the door. "I do love you Stanley!" he insisted, glaring even though he knew Stanley couldn't see it. "I love you are more then that other Ford obviously does, otherwise he would be here with you rather than with another Stan!" he bit out before grinding his teeth and sighing, "I do love you. I do. I can't...can't believe you would even question that."

Stanley grit his teeth, glaring back at the door. "I've been questioning it my entire life! Y-You don't rape someone you love! T-That's just power , Stanford! I-I..." he swallowed, whimpering. He shook his head and leaned over a little more. "What you've done to me isn't love and it never will be. It's just abuse. Can you not see that?" he asked, voice weak. He swallowed and shifted a little. "What would you do if I opened this door, Stanford? You said we'd talk but I can't believe that." he said, sitting up a little more.

Stanford's breath caught in his throat and when he finally got air moving in his lungs again it came out in panting breaths. "N-No. No that's...that's not what it was like Stanley! I know I have a temper but I always fixed you up after I-I always took care of you after and-" He was starting to panic as he clutched at his hair "You...you wanted it. I know you did. You just-just didn't want to admit it but I know you wanted it Stanley, w-wanted me. You...you were just letting societies thoughts about-about incest hold you back and I...I was just trying to help you see, Stanley!" he insisted. God how could Stanley not see that? How could he possibly think that he didn't do everything he did for Stanley and Stanley alone? He bit his lip sharply before thinking, actually thinking about Stanley's last question. "I...I don't know Stanley." he answered honestly, curling up slightly. "I'm not angry right now but I'm upset. Seeing you...seeing you might set me off but...but I don't know."

Stanley furrowed his brows at hearing Stanford panicking. "You only tended to me because you had to, because I would have bled out too many times if you didn't!" He grit his teeth. "I didn't want it! I never wanted it! That first night? I told you I didn't!" he sobbed, pressing his lips together. "If- if you had started it the way they did, if you had asked! If you had listened!" he whimpered, breathing in deep. He groaned, shifting and biting his lip at the feeling of his pants sticking to him. Ugh. "No...No, I know you, you'd hurt me. Then you'd use me as a way of getting back to the portal." he said. 

"What do you want from me Stanley!?" Stanford asked, turning back towards the door "Do you want me to say I'm sorry!? That I regret hurting you?! Even if I did you wouldn't believe me!" he ground his teeth and stood back up starting to pace. "It's not like it matters either way. That other me will come up here and kill me and then what? You will be all alone, the third wheel in a happy little marriage and I'll be dead. Sound like a great time for both of us doesn't it! ha!" he moved back to the door and hit it lightly "You said when we started that you wanted to die. Well why don't we do it together ha Stanley? You open this door and I'll grant you your wish!"

Stanley whimpered, pressing his hands to his eyes as Stanford yelled through the door, causing him to wince and lean back. "No I wouldn't because you wouldn't mean it!" he yelled, putting his hands down on the ground. He went wide eyed at that and then sobbed, hating the idea. He gasped as the door was hit and he moved back, looking up at it. He stared at the door, gasping at his words and then furrowing his brows, gritting his teeth. "I-I just want you to start listening to me! To treat me like a person!" he sobbed. "Why can't you do that? Why can't you ever actually listen to me?" he whimpered, He gasped in a breath, clutching his hands.

"Because it means I'll lose you!" Stanford screamed through the door, tears coming to his eyes as they widened, realizing what he had just said. He had never meant to admit that to Stanley, never meant to tell him that, and he let out a sob when he realized what he had just admitted to.

Stanley fell back on his ass, gasping at his words. Tears slid back down his face and he swallowed, voice breathless. "Lose me?" he asked, to quiet for Stanford to hear. He licked his lips and forced himself to sit up. "W-What do you mean lose me? How...How would you lose me by treating me properly!?" he shouted back, not as loud but as angry. He clutched his hands tight, feeling them shaking. 

"I-I" Stanford clutched his eyes closed tightly and let out another sob "I was already losing you. You...you were more interested in girls then me and then-then you kissed me and I thought...thought 'oh. I-I can be that for him. I can. I can be everything he needs and then he won't-won't leave me. He won't have a reason to leave me.' But-But n-nothing I did seemed to work. You-you went off with girls anyway. went off with Carla, w-with friends, t-tried to go off with Fiddleford and I. God Stan If...if I let you say-say no to me, I-If I had listened, I-I would have lost you w-when we were eighteen and...and I'm nothing without you Stan I-" be broke down into sobs, collapsing against the door, unable to contain it any more. 

 

Stan groaned quietly, furrowing his brows as he briefly thought he heard fiddleford yelling at one of his robots again, but listened and was soon frowning, rubbing at his eyes before rubbing Ford's back. "Sweetheart...I think something's wrong.." he said, glancing up as he heard another yell.

Ford mumbled incoherently for a second before blinking away and looking up at Stan "Hu? Wh-what's happening?" he asked, taking a moment to hear the yelling. he glanced up at the room before his eyes widened. "Oh no."

Stan frowned, then pushed Ford gently forward so they could sit up. "I dont..I dont think your double is out but- god I dont know whats going on." he said, worried. He pulled himself off the bed, grabbing his discarded boxers and then going to the door, glancing back at Ford.

Ford sat up quickly at the next shout. "Shit. we need to get up there. something very wrong." he said, grabbing at his cloths and rushing to put them on.

Stan gasped a little at the yell, then looked at Ford, mumbling in agreement. Once Ford had pants on he grabbed his hand and pulled him gently, wanting to get up there as quickly as they could.

Ford followed quickly after Stan, hoping they got their before anything bad went down. God he should have known better then to rest. should have realized this would happen.

Stanley took in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. He listened to Ford though, swallowing and squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself to listen. "Of course I was interested in girls, Ford, I was a teenaged boy!" he said, breathing in deep. He stared at the door, furrowing his brows. "I-I went to Carla because of you! She cared about me, a-and I had friends because everyone had friends! If-If you hadn't had forced me- god if-" he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut again. "I wouldn't have left you, Ford! The two downstairs should be evidence enough!" he said, huffing. "God, god all this fucking time! You've put me through all this abuse when you could have just told me that!" he sobbed, leaning over. 

Stan hesitated as he walked up the steps, seeing Stanley leaned over himself. He grabbed Ford's arm gently, wanting to listen. He furrowed his brows and glanced back at him, not sure if they should intervene or not.

Ford glanced over at Stan, not sure why he had stopped him but came to a stop anyway, trusting his loves judgment on this matter as he came to a stop and just listened. 

"I didn't think I needed to Stan! God how could you not have seen how desperate I was for you!? H-how much I loved every time you participated in anything. H-How good I treated you w-when you chose me over someone else! Stan I...god I didn't think I needed to say it. You-you were all I had Stanley. Y-you say everyone has friends, but I didn't. I don't. I have you. I've only ever had you."

Stanley grit his teeth at that and whimpered, shaking his head. He pushed himself up again, looking at the door. "How, how good you treated me? Your idea of good treatment is not beating me for a week!" he said, gasping. "And how could you have not seen how much I didn't want anything! How I didn't want any of the treatment? For fucks sake, you had to tie me up the first time you- y-you-" he staggered, then grit his teeth. "If you had just let me have friends, let me have freedom, none of that would have happened! God, Ford I used to love you, now i'm just fucking terrified of you!" he sobbed. 

Stan moved his hand down to Ford's hand, frowning and wincing at Stanley's words. He pressed his lips together, then let go of Ford's hand, gesturing him forward if he wanted to go on like he had planned. He didn't know how to..handle himself? like this. 

"The first time...the first time I thought-I thought-" but he bit his lip, realizing that it didn't matter what he thought. His worst fear had already been realized, Stanley...Stanley didn't want him. Honestly and completely didn't want him. He sunk back down to the floor on the other side of the door, his eyes glossing over as he looked at the far wall. He had never meant to tell Stanley any of this, had never meant to admit to any of this. He-he was never even meant to lose Stanley...Stanley was supposed to be his forever. "I love you." he said softly, meaning every word as he felt tears flow from his eyes, "I love you."

Stanley grit his teeth as Stanford tried to make up excuses and he closed his eyes. He leaned over and pressed his head back against the door, wrapping his arms around his chest and swallowed, just listening to the quiet sound of Stanford on the other side of the door. He was then widening his eyes again as he heard Stanford tell him he loved him. And for the first time it sounded like he desperately and truthfully meant it. 

Ford watched Stanley for another moment before looking at his Stan and nodding. He very carefully went over to Stanley, reaching out lightly and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Stan? Stan whats happening?"

Tears came out harder, Stanley’s entire being wanting to tell Stanford he loved him too but couldn’t. He opened his mouth to talk then he was gasping, nearly a yelp as Ford startled him. He leaned back, away from him as he looked up. He furrowed his brows and whimpered, then bit his bottom lip. He pulled his legs together and reached up to wipe at his eyes. "I...he- I came up here...t-trying to get him to tell the truth....a-and.." he shifted again, now ashamed and embarrassed. "I had to..." he shook his head, swallowing. "He's my Stanford...he-" he licked his lips, looking away as he wasn't sure what to say now. He didn't even know what to think or do. He was at a complete loss.

Ford gave him a sad look before glancing at the door and biting his lip. "I'll...I'll take care of him okay Stan? You just try and relax." he told him, squeezing his shoulder tighter. "I promised I wouldn't let him get near you again and I'm going to keep that promise okay?" he told him, pulling him into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay."

Stanford listened to his double talk on the other side of the door, his mind too emotionally drained to even have a reaction to the other man's voice. He was a dead man now anyway so I wasn't like it would matter. In a few moments he wouldn't be thinking of anything anyway.

Stanley looked startled at that, soon frowning and furrowing his brows. "N-No!" he begged suddenly, moving his hands to Ford's arms. "No, please, please I can't be alone-" he said, tears streaking down his face again and he furrowed his brows, whimpering and shaking his head. "No, please, He's better than being alone! Please, I-I can't" he whimpered, hands shaking.

Stanford perked up a little at Stanley's words, paying a little more attention to what was going on outside of the door now. Stanley was...was asking to keep him around? but...he had just insisted he was terrified of him! why would he....Stanford bit his lip sharply, somehow hoping for the best, though he wasn't completely sure what that was anymore.

Stan was taken aback at Ford saying he'd take care of him, a little startled but was soon frowning more at Stanley's words, looking a little horrified. Could the other him not see how bad of a situation this was? He would pick being alone over being abused any day in his life, he looked at Ford, frowning.

Ford looked down at Stanley, startled, it was almost like they were back to square one from when he had first met him. "Stan..." he said softly, pulling him into a hug, "You won't be alone you can stay here a-as long as you like. You won't be alone and you don't have to put up with your abuser." Though....he hadn't talked to his Stan about that yet. He hadn't had the chance. He glanced over at him, nervous that he would object to this plan in some way.

Stanley whimpered and hid his face against Ford's shoulder, sobbing against it as he was pulled into a hug. He shook his head, trying to get small. "No, no...I cant, He- he said i'd be a third wheel- I-I...I can't..I- I don't- w-want to ruin what you have" he cried, shaking his head. 

Stan furrowed his brows at that, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced away from Ford, uncomfortable but he held his tongue, knowing now wouldn't be a good time to argue with him. He...he didn't like the idea of sharing. He reached up and rubbed at his neck, trying to ignore the guilt that gave him.

Ford tightened his hold on Stanley and started to rock slightly as he ran his hand over his back. He bit his lip as he saw the look on Stan's face, saw that he didn't like the idea. But damn it. Damn it he didn't know what else to do! "He's just trying to manipulate you. He's trying to scare you." He glanced over at the door where Stanford was being very very quiet. He didn't like this. "You wouldn't be a third wheel." He tried to insist but it felt like a lie on his lips.

Stanley gasped in breath and whimpered, shaking his head. "Yes I would..." he mumbled, sniffing and trying to get himself to calm down. He leaned against Ford, letting him rock him. "I don't....I need him, Ford..." he whispered, shrugging his shoulders and trying to hide against him further. "Hes all i've ever had" he mumbled, his shoulders relaxing a little.

Ford closed his eyes tightly and breathed out slowly as he tried to think "Alright. Alright we...we will think of something else okay? We'll...we'll keep him alive for now but...but we can't keep him in this house very long." He glanced at the door nervously. "If I know myself that...that room wouldn't hold me long..."

Stanford listened to the conversation and snorted at the end of it before speaking up "Where the fuck do you think I would go twinkle toes? Not much in this universe for me is there?" He called out, frowning. He could go back to the portal he supposed. He could get out and kill the other Stan and Ford and he and Stanley could take their places...he sighed. God what a mess.

Stanley whimpered but seemed to relax at that. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, feeling exhausted and hating himself. "Okay..." he said, then winced a little at hearing Stanford. He turned his head to look at the door and frowned a little. 

Stan frowned at that and went over to the door, hitting it lightly. "Shut the hell up" he complained, then turned towards Ford and Stanley. "Look, let's take him down to the living room and we can talk there, away from this asshole." he said, frowning.

Stanford snorted at that before frowning and looking back towards the wall. "You guys just want an excuse to have a threesome without me." He teased, though there was no real heat in his words at this point. 

Ford glared at the door and held Stanley tighter before looking at Stan and nodding. "That's a good idea. Let's go." He murmured and slowly steered Stanley towards the stairs.

Stanley pressed his lips together and sighed. He knew that tone and was relaxing a little, knowing Stanford was tired too. He got up as Ford wanted and went for the stairs, glancing back at the door though hesitantly. He had never heard Stanford say he loved him so...so genuinely...his chest ached with the thought but pushed it to the back of his mind as he followed Ford down the steps to the rest of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Stan sighed and frowned. Once they were in the living room he sat down on the couch, having not changed their furniture this entire time. He sat down and rubbed at his face. "Stanley, what do you expect us to do? What do you want from this?" he asked, a little irritated. He didn't know what Ford expected from all of this, because he certainly didn't know what to do.

Ford followed after them, hesitating as he glanced between the two Stan's as he tried to determine where to sit. After a moment he just sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to relax. God it was like having your spouse and your lover meet....he blushed sharply at that and looked away. Trying not to panic. He looked at Stan as he started talking and forced himself to relax before looking at Stanley. "This is up to you. Whatever you want to do we will do."

Stanley frowned at his doubles words and shifted a little, wiping at his face. He looked over at Ford and then down. "I don't know..." he mumbled, feeling on the spot and stressed.

Stan looked over at Ford and rose an eyebrow at his blushing. What was he thinking? He sighed and leaned back against the couch, away from Stanley so he could see him properly.

Stanley pressed his lips together and then blinked a little, glancing up at Ford. "Did...did you ever make a memory gun in this world?" he asked quietly

Ford tensed slightly at the questing before sighing and shaking his head. "I'm sorry Stan but no. There...there was never a need but...but I suppose if it needed to be done..." He bit his lip, looking back to his own Stan. "I...I know the theory..."

Stanley frowned a little and shifted, swallowing. "W-What else is there? He won't stop...even- even after telling me why he does it, that won't stop him, he-he..." he wrapped his arms around himself, stopping and looking down, pressing his lips together.

Stan furrowed his brows at that, looking over at Ford, frowning. "Ford...it's just a theory, it’s never been put into practice" he said, shaking his head a little.

Ford sighed and ran a hand over his face before looking at Stan. "I know. I know. But...but this might be our only option, love." He says softly "What do we have to lose?"

Stan frowned at that and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I guess so....I just don't want it getting into the wrong hands." he said, sighing.

Stanley licked his lips and pressed them together. He glanced at Ford, then at Stan. "...In my world, Stanford made one...he..it worked..." he mumbled, thinking about fiddleford.

Ford looked at Stanley, knowing the story before shaking his head "We will destroy it and the blueprints as soon as we are done with it. We'll make sure there is nothing left of it. We'll be careful. One use and that's it."

Stan frowned a little and sighed before nodding. "Fine...fine.." he put a hand to his face and rubbed at it. "If that's the only option..." he mumbled.

Stanley sighed at that and looked over at Ford, furrowing his brows a bit before glancing down. He felt horrid....but if he could have his Ford without the abuse...He pressed his lips together.

Ford swallowed thickly and nodded. It was decided then. He bit his lip sharply and watched Stan, knowing they needed to talk. "Stanley...I...I hate to ask this but...can I have a few minutes to talk with my Stan?" He asked carefully.

Stanley tensed up a bit, looking at Ford before looking down and nodding. "yeah...I." he hesitated before glancing over at Stan. "Could I...b-borrow some..pajamas..?" he mumbled, almost ashamed to ask. 

Stan glanced at Ford, pulling his lips to the side before looking at Stanley and furrowing his brows. "Yeah? Yeah you can, I’m sure you know where they are" he said, then watched as Stanley nodded and then quickly made his way out of the room, not wanting to be a burden. He then looked over at Ford and held a hand out for him, wanting him to come over.

Ford watched Stanley go worriedly before looking back at Ford and moving over to him. He took his hand and sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry love. I am. I...I didn't mean for all of this to happen." He said softly before sighing and looking at the ground "we...we need to talk about Stanley..."

Stan frowned at that and sighed, leaning back into the couch and turning to look at Ford. He pressed his lips together and then moved, sitting closer and moving a hand to Ford's cheek. He leaned over and kissed him gently before pulling back and leaning his head against the couch. "What's there to talk about? You seem set to have him stay here.." he mumbled.

"But you're not happy about that." Ford says as he watched Stan sit back. He squeezes his hand slightly and moves slightly so he's facing him "I might have been gone for thirty years but I can still read you love. So talk to me. Please."

Stan chuckled at that and glanced away, sighing. He looked down and then closed his eyes. "In short....I don't want to share you" he said, looking back at Ford. Early on in their relationship he would have danced around the subject, but now he could see that was pointless.

Ford frowned at that, having expected as much, before leaning forward and kissing Stan tenderly. "I'm not going to make you share me, Stan." he told him softly "but he's broken and needs someone to comfort him. I...I'm going to need to know what your limits are on the 'sharing' thing. You will always come first to me. always. But if he needs to be held...I need to know where you draw the line."

Stan kissed him back, then sighed, looking down at their hands and rubbed his thumb gently over Ford's skin. He frowned at his words and glanced away. "...I know that...I know...I don't mind you holding him, comforting him." he sighed. He leaned over and kissed Ford's jaw, then cuddled into his neck. "..no kissing..please?" he mumbled, then leaned back. He furrowed his brows and then smiled a little, snorting. "No threesomes" he pecked at Ford's lips.

Ford frowned at the 'no kissing' rule. That would be a little difficult to follow through on, especially if Stanley was the one kissing him. But for his Stan he would have to. He snorted and laughed at the other request, smiling and kissing Stan back. "Ya, okay, no threesomes." he reassured him, pulling him into his arm's and kissing him a little harder "You are more than enough Stan for me anyway~"

Stan frowned a little as Ford frowned but was soon giggling and kissing Ford back. He wrapped his arms around him and grinned, kissing him again. "Mh, i'm glad." he said, then cuddled into him. He smiled a little and then thought of a way to describe what he wanted. "Think...think of this Stan as a little brother. One that you don't actually want to bone" he mumbled, smiling into his neck. He felt a little bad, but then felt bad that he felt bad. He shouldn't. Boundaries were important.

Ford laughed at that explanation and cuddles closer to Stan "oh my god Love that's awful!" He laughed, nuzzling against him "but I get your point. 'Treat him how most people treat family' got it." He laughed again before sighing and getting comfortable on the couch with Stan. "What do you think about going and grabbing 'little brother' for a movie in here?" He offered after a moment, "I think we've all had an eventful day."

Stan laughed against his neck, grinning. He pressed his lips together and nodded a little, glad Ford got the idea. He shifted a little and pulled Ford closer before smiling a bit at the idea. "Mhh, okay." he agreed, then snorted "Problem though is I don't want to get up." he teased, cuddling into Ford.

Ford laughed at that and pulled Stan closer "that IS a problem seeing as I don't want you to get up." He smiled and kissed the top of Stan's hair. "Kind of wish you never had to leave my arms again." he added with a sigh.

Stan laughed and grinned, cuddling into Ford. He smiled at his words and kissed at his neck, closing his eyes. "I wish so too...." he mumbled, holding Ford for a long moment. But then he was grinning and leaning back to look at him. "Itd make going to the bathroom kinda hard though" he said.

Ford snorted at that before breaking down into full on laughter. "Oh-oh god. Good job on ruining the mood Stan!" He teased, shoving him lightly back so he could move to cuddle against his neck "you are such a dork."

Stan laughed harder, gasping in a breath. "You know that's what I do best!" he laughed, giggling as Ford pushed him back a bit. He wrapped his arms around him and cuddled against his head. "You love me" he said, kissing Ford's head. 

 

Stanley had finished changing, then made his way out but stopped, seeing the two of them laughing and cuddling on the couch. He stepped back into the hall and pressed his lips together, frowning a little. He didn't want to come in and ruin their fun...He leaned his head against the wall and sighed quietly.

"God yes I do." Ford sighed, his voice carrying into the hall as he relaxed in Stan arms and kissed lightly at his neck. "I love you and I missed you more than anything. I'm so happy to be home Stan."

Stan’s own voice followed as he smiled happily, sighing and closing his eyes as Ford kissed at his neck. "I'm glad you are too...god I was a fool for thinking the other one was you" he said, remorseful. He shook his head a little and cuddled into him closer. 

Stanley felt his chest tighten and he grit his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest as he heard Ford say that. He swallowed and breathed in deep, trying not to work himself up over that. Of course Ford was glad to be home...of course he loved this Stan. He furrowed his brows and hugged himself tighter.

"That wasn't your fault." Ford insisted as he closed his eyes, "from what the other Stanley told me he's very good at manipulation and you couldn't have known what the portal and thirty years had done to me. I don't blame you at all for not knowing love." He told him softly, tightening his hold on him slightly "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

Stan frowned and sighed. He held him back, cuddling into him and then nodded a bit. "I am too...ugh, he would blame being rough on desperation." he mumbled, frowning. He soon smiled though and cuddled against the side of Ford's hand. "You just start begging when you're desperate" he nearly purred, teasing Ford. "so cute" he mumbled, kissing at his head again. 

Stanley furrowed his brows, then forced himself away from the wall, not being able to handle hearing those two. It must be nice, being able to goof around like that...He moved back to what he assumed was Fiddleford’s work space? But then paused...He pressed his lips together and slowly made his way back up to the attic. God he hated himself…

Back in the living room Ford blushed sharply and let out an embarrassed squeak as he tried to hide his face against Stan's neck. "No I don't!" He tried to insist, even though he knew just how much Stan got him to beg simply by existing.

Stan laughed at that and squirmed a little, trying to see Ford's face. "Yes you do! Should I remind you of how desperate you were just a little while ago?" he asked, grinning. He moved his hands to Ford's hips, squeezing them gently. 

Ford squirmed as Stan grabbed his hips and giggled lightly as he tried to swat them away. "Stan we are in the living room!" He protested half heartedly. 

Stan grinned at that and just squeezed at his hips more, pulling him closer. "Guess you'll have to be quiet then" he teased, then pushed Ford back a little so he could kiss at his neck, then sucked gently at his neck where his shoulder met.

\-------

Stanford hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. Hadn't really done much of anything. He was a dead man anyway, what was the point? At the sound of steps coming up to the attic he sighed and closed his eyes "so coming to kill me then?" He asked, sure that I was his double.

Stanley frowned as he heard how tired Stanford was. He pressed his lips together and moved to sit down, leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes. "No..." he mumbled.

Stanford sat up at that, shocked at hearing his Stanley's voice. Of all the people he expected..."Stanley...?" He asked carefully, softly, as he turned to face the door. "What are you doing? Where...where are the others?" They wouldn't leave Stanley alone after all that...would they?

Stanley frowned at hearing a shuffle from inside, not sure what Stanford was doing. He furrowed his brows at how gentle his voice sounded and he wrapped his arms around himself. "They're...in the living room..." he mumbled, closing his eyes. "They wanted to talk about something...I dont know.." he said, voice weak as he didn’t have the energy to put on fake confidence in talking to his Ford.

"And so you came up here?" Stanford asked, confused for a second before smiling as he realized something, "you overheard something that upset you didn't you Stan?" He kept his voice light still, though a light teasing tone shown through.

Stanley shifted a little, looking down at the ground, disappointed in himself. He was going wide eyed and leaning back a little, looking at the door like he could look at Stanford. He furrowed his brows and slowly relaxed again, pushing his head back against the wood. "they're so...cuddly...they were laughing and holding each other..." he said, frowning and shrugging a shoulder. "...telling each other they love the other..." he mumbled quietly.

\-------

Back in the living room Ford let out a little whimper and tilted his head to give Stan more access to his neck "I don't like having to be quiet though." He complained before biting his lip to keep from moaning. "I'm terrible at it." 

Stan grinned at his words and moved back against the couch, pulling Ford into his lap. He sucked at his neck again, rubbing circles into his hips, then pushed his pants down slightly so he could rub at skin. "Mh, I know. Thats where the fun comes in" he teased, then kissed up his neck and sucked at another spot.

Ford failed to hold back the next moan that left his lips as Stan kissed his neck but quickly sealed his lips shut to try and prevent other noises from coming out as he started to grind down on Stan's hips. God this was just like when they decided to have a 'quicky' while Fidds was working. "Ah-S-Stan this won't-won't work." He tried to warn him. God he wouldn't be able to keep quiet after 30 years.

\-------

"Bet they are already on to sex then." Ford laughed lightly and turned back around to lean back against the door. "Is that the kind of relationship you want then Stan? Some...lovey-dovey drabble? For me to tell you how much I love you?"

Stanley frowned at that, feeling a little embarrassed at that thought. He looked back at the door and then looked away again. He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Yes..." he answered honestly.

\-------

Stan sucked harder as Ford moaned and he let go, smiling against his neck. He licked down, then gasped as Ford started to roll his hips. "Mmhh..." he moaned quietly, then moved to the other side of Ford's neck, sucking there. He squeezed his hips a little harder, rolling his own up into Ford as he talked. He smiled against his neck and licked his own lips. "Mh, maybe you're right...should I stop then?" he teased, rolling his hips again. 

"Don't you dare." Ford sighed, pressing down even more against Stan’s hips and letting out another moan. He tensed slightly as Stan sucked at the area Stanley had bitten before relaxing, remembering that this Stan wouldn't forget and bite him.

\-------

Stanford fell quiet at that. Usually he would have laughed at Stan for such an idiotic thought but...but he might be dead soon. Or as good as dead. He supposed he could play along for a little while. It's not like he had much to lose at this point. "Okay." He answered softly "okay. I can...do that."

Stanley stayed quiet, expecting Stanford to laugh at him. But when only silence came he was furrowing his brows and sitting up a little more. He sat back, his knee hitting the door gently but it didn't hurt. "What?" he asked, like he hadn't heard him right. He furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together. "I’m not- I can’t let you out- if that's what you're okaying at" he said, trying to look for an angle he knew Stanford would try.

"Then we'll do it like this." Stanford said softly, closing his eyes lightly and resting his head back against the door "we'll do it like we did just a little while ago." He explained, "Stan I...I'm going to be dead soon. I...I want to look after you at least once more." He admitted softly. "I want you to need me at least one more time."

\-------

Stan grinned at that, moaning quietly against his neck and then sucked again, only to stop and pull away as Ford tensed. "Sweet heart?" he asked, worried. He pushed Ford forward a bit so he could actually look, then frowned up at him. "Baby, what happened?" he asked, all his attention now on Ford's scar. 

Ford started to complain as Stan pushed him back but at his question he leaned back and let Stan see the scar. He blushed lightly at the memory of it and looked away "I um...S-Stan, the other Stan, he ah...bit me...." 

\-------

Stanley frowned, closing his eyes. He furrowed his brows and breathed in deep. He squeezed his eyes shut at his words and shook his head. "N-No-" he said, then leaned away from the door, trying to keep himself calm. "He isn't going to kill you.." he mumbled quietly, then regretted it. He should let Stanford fear everything, let him sit in there and suffer. He pressed his lips together. "I...I think..." he added.

Ford pursed his lips at Stan's words before sighing, knowing that they weren't true. "Don't be an idiot Stan. Even if they don't kill me they won't let me stay like this. They will do something to me. I'm not an idiot. Whether they actually kill my body or not, who I am will be dead and gone. Or were you hoping for some kind of 'redemption' for me? Really sweet of you Stan."

Stanley furrowed his brows, frowning. He shifted and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. "...I was actually....after all that, after the yelling and you telling me the truth....you wouldn't stop? You would just take me home and treat me like you always have?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." Stanford admitted softly as he started to play lightly with a stain on his shirt. Oh...right he had come recently. Gross. "I could tell you I would change, that I would be better, but I really don't know. I'm possessive Stan. Very possessive.  And I doubt that's about to change..."

\-------

Stan furrowed his brows, looking at Ford a little startled. "He bit you? Hard enough to leave a scar?" he asked, incredulous. He hesitated a moment before reaching up to brush his thumb over it, looking at Ford. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, moving his hand to Ford's shoulder.

Ford closed his eyes and moved to cover Stan's hand with his own, squeezing lightly. "No. No it doesn't. Just a little sensitive now. Apparently his ah...his Ford liked to be bit..."

Stan sighed a little at that and then furrowed his brows, pulling his lips to the side. "That sounds like something he'd like..." he mumbled, then looked at Ford, tilting his head a bit. "Do you want me to avoid it?" he asked, moving his other hand from Ford's hip up to his side. 

Ford thought about it for a second before leaning down to lightly kiss Stan's lips. "No. It will be fine love. Just...no biting for a while okay?" He smiled lightly, knowing Stan would understand.

Stan kissed him back and then smiled a little. "Alright...you know I only ever do that if you ask" he said, knowing how bad it could hurt. Evidence clear on Ford's neck. He pecked at his lips again before leaning in and gently kissing Ford's scar, then kissed under his jaw, pulling him close again. 

\-------

Stanley frowned, sighing and closing his eyes as he listened to Stanford. He was quiet for a short while before licking his lips. "I know you're possessive...you can be possessive without being abusive though..." he mumbled, but had a feeling Stanford didn't know how.

Stanford shook his head and sighed "Stan...for fucks sake Stan I don't know how." He said with a growl "I see you with other people, seeing them make you smile, making you laugh, making you happy, and I just- you are supposed to be mine Stan! I-I'm supposed to be the one making you feel like that but-but no matter what I did you were never happy with me. You-you never smiled for me l-like that. How could I not get angry when you would give stranger something you wouldn't give me?!" And oh great, oh great he was crying again. That was just fucking great.

Stanley frowned and whimpered quietly. "I was never happy with you because you would abuse me, you would keep me away from other people" he said, voice desperate. "Dont yell, please don't yell" he said quietly, moving a hand to the door. "If you had treated me like a person, not a pet, I would have smiled at you, I would have loved you" he said, frowning. "But that's all I am to you. A pet you want to keep locked up" he said, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“You weren't-" he started but realized his voice was still too loud. As much as he didn't want to listen to Stanley he also didn't want the others coming up and so he forcefully kept quiet "you weren't  _ just  _ a pet Stan. You weren't just some-some animal I could throw away or get rid of when I was done with you. You were never that." He insisted, though he couldn't deny the 'locked up part' of that though. "I...I had thought if...if I was the only person in your life you...you would eventually understand. Would eventually see that...that we didn't need anyone else." He tried to wipe angrily at his eyes but the tears kept coming. He wasn't supposed to tell Stan any of this. He was never supposed to tell him this.

Stanley frowned at that and sighed, shaking his head. "That's not how it works...Ford, god, that's not how it works. Y-You...s-sand" he said suddenly, sitting up a little more. "You..you squeeze sand as hard as you can, it's going to slip out of your hands. Y-You hold it gently, it'll stay" he said, swallowing. "You can't expect to imprison me and have me except it" he mumbled quietly.

"Sand?" Stanford asked, before snorting at Stan's explanation "ya and if you put sand under enough pressure and heat you eventually get a geode." He countered and then sighed,  knowing it was pointless. "Why are we even talking about this Stan? What is the point? I'm...I'm not going to suddenly or magically be okay with letting you go just because you talk to me about sand." He shook his head. "You want me to hold you carefully? Fine. I can do that Stan. I want to do that. I want you to open this door. I want to pull you in here and hold you and touch you and have you smile at me and tell me that you are mine. I want that. But we both know it's not about to happen."

\-------

Ford sighed and relaxed at the kiss before getting comfortable in Stan's lap again. "Sorry for distracting you." He smiled as he started to move his hips again "now where were we?"

Stan sighed, then gasped and smiling against his neck. "Mmh, not sure, I think you might have to remind me" he said, biting his own bottom lip as he tried not to roll his hips back against Ford, wanting to tease him.

Ford laughed lightly at that and shifted his hips just right, causing him to let out a low moan "w-well if I'm remembering correctly I-ha-mmm- t-think I was grinding against you a-and trying to stay quiet." He smiled, moaning again as he got the angle just right.

Stan gasped and groaned, moving a hand to squeeze gently at Ford's arm before moving both of his hands back to Ford's hips. He panted, rolling his hips back against Ford, moaning quietly. He gasped as Ford moved his hips just right and groaned. "Mh- mh, I think..you're memory is spot on" he gasped, then leaned forward and kissed at Ford's neck, the side without the scar even though Ford said it was okay. He sucked at his neck, pulling Ford's hips closer as he grinded up into him.

Ford smiled at that before moaning as Stan kissed at his neck again. He bit his lip before moving a hand to run down Stan's chest. "Mmm, Stan, come here and kiss me already." He moaned, trying to push Stan back slightly.

Stan sucked at his neck, rolling his hips and then smiling against his neck as Ford complained. He let him push him back and looked up at him, sighing playfully. "Mh so demanding" he teased, then leaned in and kissed him. 

\-------

Stanley put his head down, his cheeks heating up a bit at Ford just laughing at his words. He swallowed and frowned, closing his eyes as he listened to Ford talk. He hugged his knees closer and pressed his lips together. He hated himself for wanting that, wanting his Stanford to hold him. He was quiet for a moment before sighing. "You wouldn't do that...you wouldn't just hold me. You would grab me and pull me down to the lab, use me as leverage against the other two..." he said quietly.

\-------

Ford smiled into the kiss at Stan's words, returning the kiss happily and wrapping his arms around Stan's neck, deepening it after a moment and moaning into it.

Stan moaned right back into it, rolling his hips up against Ford again, trying to get that angle from before. He moved his hands from Ford's hips to his ass, pulling him closer and squeezing. 

\-------

Stanford actually paused at that before laughing, hard, his head falling back against the door. it took him a few long moments before he was able to catch his breath and talk "oh-oh god. Oh god I hadn't even thought about that." He admitted between gasps of breath "I-I was so busy thinking about you I hadn't even-wasn't even thinking about that." He laughed some more because if he didn't he would probably get angry. "God Stan, what do you do to me?"

Stanley gasped as Stanford started to laugh and he furrowed his brows together, gritting his teeth. He rose his brows as Stanford admitted he hadn't been thinking about that and he set his head against the door, whimpering. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he reached up to wipe them away. "You would have after...y-you..." he whimpered, then let out a little sob. "God I could have gone in there and you wouldn't have done anything?" he whined, desperation in his voice.

\-------

Ford moaned against Stan's lips before pulling back and licking his lips lightly. "I-I um...can-can I take us out? W-will frontage be e-enough for you th-this time?" He asks as he grinds forward again. He's still slick from earlier but..."don't want to move away from you to get my pants off..." He admits with a blush.

Stan moaned, then gasped and pressed his lips together, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah...yeah, mh, yes it'll be fine.." he mumbled, rolling his hips again. "mh, I don't want you moving either." he said, squeezing his ass again as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ford's neck.

\-------

"Probably would have bit you." Stanford admitted, still trying to contain his laughter. "I w-was thinking about pulling you against me and holding you as tight as I could and biting marks all over your neck. You-you don't have any any more. It's-it's been bothering me since I saw you. I would have pulled you against me and kissed you and bit marks into you and-and god Stan I've missed you ." The other Stan was fine, he would give into Stanford easily when he wanted something, but he just wasn't fun . Not like his Stanley was.

Stanley whimpered at that, pressing his lips together as he squeezed his eyes shut. He sighed, shifting and letting go of his legs as he leaned against the door again. "Mh...S-stop, please stop" he gasped, hating himself as he ached for the bite of Ford's teeth against his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering. God he wanted to open the door, to go in there, let Ford have him. He sobbed at that thought.

\-------

Ford tilted his head to the side to give Stan better access to his neck as he reached between them and started to pull at Stan's pants, doing his best to try and get them off. He let out a low whine as he had to stop moving to do so and then a frustrated groan when he couldn't get the right leverage to get them down. 

Stan sucked hard at Ford's neck, holding him close, making getting his pants down all that much harder. He smiled against his neck and then laughed lightly. "How do you get dressed in the morning?" he teased, kissed his jaw and moved back, pushing Ford back gently so he could push his pants down as far as Ford being on his lap would let him. 

"S-shuddup." Ford blushed heavily at the teasing before moving forward for a kiss, sucking lightly at Stan’s bottom lip "since you think you're so smart you can do mine too." He teased as his hand moved to Stan's crotch, pressing his palm against it lightly.

Stan giggled and kissed Ford back, moaning quietly as he sucked on his bottom lip. He leaned in and kissed him again, then moved his hands to Ford's pants to undo them but was groaning and rolling his hips against his touch. "Ahha- cheater-" he breathed out. 

Ford laughed at that and started to rub slowly, smirking. "Having some trouble Stan?" He asked innocently as he moved to start kissing at Stan's own neck.

Stan groaned at that, moaning and rolling his hips again. "Hah...mh, F-Ford" he moaned. He pulled gently at his pants and then gasped and moaned as Ford kissed his neck. "Ooh god you aren't fair" he moaned playfully, wanting to move to the next step but loving the challenge Ford was giving him. He knew, given the chance, he would make this last all night.

\-------

"Do you really want me to stop though?" Stanford asked licking his lips and finally getting his voice under control. And god...god was he really going to do this? At the sound of Stanley's sob be decided that, yes. God yes he was. "Green if-if you want me to continue Stan. Red if you really want me to stop." He told him carefully, hoping Stan would catch on.

Stanley hid his face in his hands, gasping in breaths as he tried not to cry. He furrowed his brows at Stanford's words, understanding him quickly but he didn't answer, just tried to get himself under control. He swallowed and breathed in deep. "Would you actually stop if I said red?" he asked quietly, avoiding actually answering him.

Stanford swallowed thickly and thought about that for a second. Would he? He....he actually didn't know. He had never tried this before. God... He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to having to talk or compromise or even think about this stuff. "I...I don't know." He finally said softly. "I really don't."

Stanley frowned at that, pressing his lips together. He was quiet for a long time, then glanced down. He slowly slipped his fingers under the door, trying to find Ford's hand. The door stopped him but he brushed against fabric and pulled gently. "Green" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Stanford was almost certain Stan was either not going to say anything or would say 'Red' and so it took him a moment to recover when he felt a light tug on his jacket and heard a whispered 'Green'. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the door and balling his fists. "Stan...if...if you had opened that door. God I-I would have pulled you in here and pinned you to it. Would have locked it behind you so the-the others couldn't get in, and I would have kissed you, long and hard until you were breathless and whimpering against my lips. Y-your hands doing th-that twitching thing where they can't decide if they want to push me away or pull me in." He told him, letting memories of similar encounters fill his mind. "I-I would have wrapped you in my arms and kissed you breathless. Until your legs couldn't support you anymore and I would be forced to take your weight. Then...then I would start at your neck."

Stanley pressed his lips together, waiting for Stanford to continue. He breathed in deep as he did start talking, closing his eyes and wishing the gap under the door was a little bigger. He held back a moan, biting his bottom lip at the imagery. He sighed and swallowed, whimpering as Ford continued. He pulled gently at the fabric again and let out a little moan. He wishes he could. God he wanted to...he whimpered and pressed his lips together. He tried to keep quiet.

"I would leave so many marks Stan." Stanford sighed, his own hand moving under the door, just barely brushing against Stanley's hand. "I would start high, at the little junction where your ear and your neck meet. The-the spot that always makes you cry out beautifully. I-I would bite it and then suck at it until I knew the bruise would be there for a week. Then-then I would move down, biting marks where everyone could see them, so everyone would know...know you were mine." He swallowed thickly at that, his fingers brushing against Stan's again. "I always want people to know you are mine."

Stanley pressed his lips together. The gasped as he felt Fords fingers ghost over his own. He furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyes shut. He swallowed, whimpering. He breathed out slowly and moved his fingers against Ford’s. "I am yours..." He mumbled pitifully

Stanford let out a small gasp at that, his eyes flying open and his fingers twitching lightly where they met Stanley's. "A-again. Stan. Stan say it again. Louder." He licked his lips and pressed his fingers against Stan's a little harder. "I-I want to hear you say it."

\--------

Back in the living room Ford was smiling against Stan's neck, peppering kisses upward as his hand stopped moving. "There you go Love. Is that better?" He teased.

Stan whined as Ford stopped and rolled his hips. "Mmmhh, no" he whined but smiled and moved his hands to finally get Ford’s pants down.

Ford chuckled against Stan's neck but waited until he felt his pants come undone before he started to moved his hand against Stan again. "Ready?" He asked softly after a moment, slipping his hand into Stan's underwear and taking him in hand.

Stan moaned and rolled his hips against Ford, then gasped as Ford wrapped his hand around him. 

Ford smiled happily at that and slowly started to stroke Stan's length. He thrust his own hips forward and kissed lightly at Stan's neck "Stan you need to get me out or this won't work..."

Stan moaned as Ford stroked him and breathed in deep, sighing and nodding "Mh, ah, s-sorry" he said, then sat up a little more, moving his hands back to Ford's underwear, pushing them down so he could pull him out. He stroked him gently, then moved his free arm around him, pulling him closer. 

Ford moaned against Stan's neck as he took him in hand. He thrust forward into it before moving his hips forward until their hands came into contact between them. He licked his lips lightly and started moving slowly. "You want to do it love or would you like me to?"

Stan gasped and shook his head a little, then moved and pressed a kiss to Ford's lips. "I can do it. I want to.." he breathed, gently moving his hand to Ford's. Once Ford let go he was wrapping his hand around the both of them, shifting a little and holding back a groan. It got out quickly after though as he stroked them both, sliding his thumb over both of their heads and he rolled his hips, groaning again. "Oh Ford..." he moaned. 

\------------------------

Stanley closed his eyes, frowning. He moved a finger over Ford’s and swallowed. He hesitated for a moment before giving in. "I'm yours." He whispered. He licked his lips and breathed in deep. "I'm yours, I've always been yours" he said a little louder.

Stanford let out a whimper as Stan said those words, not once but three times "oh Stan." He moaned, licking his lip "I-if you were in here right now I would kiss you for that. I-I would kiss you and move one of my hands to your neck just-just like I know you love. I-I wouldn't squeeze though. No-no Stan I-I would just-just hold it there and ask you what you wanted. Anything Stan. Anything at all. God Stan when you are-are like this I would do anything for you."

Stanley squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing and whimpering. He leaned against the door again, shifting and moving his fingers a bit. He sighed at his words, moving his own hand up to his neck and resting it there, pressing lightly but not wrapping his fingers around it. "Ford..." he whispered, fingers twitching. "I want to....I want to so bad" he whined, gritting his teeth. "I can't though.." he whimpered.

"I know Stan. I know." Stanford sighed "god but I wish you would anyway, just so I could touch you properly. It's been thirty years since I-I've seen that desperate look on your face, the one that just-just begs me to take you." He breathed out deeply and squirmed slightly. "Y-you're usually crying by then, big fat tears rolling down your cheeks and making your eyes sparkle perfectly. Your lips trembling as he try and figure out what to say, like you are fighting with yourself. God Stan you look amazing like that. Unsure and vulnerable and perfect." He tried to force his hand further through the door but he couldn't get any closer which caused him to let out a frustrated whimper.

Stanley shrugged his shoulders a bit, getting smaller. He whimpered at his words and moved his free hand from his neck to his face, hiding against his hand. He pressed his hand against his mouth then, squeezing his eyes shut. He let go and let out a sigh, biting his bottom lip as Ford tried to get his hand closer. He grit his teeth and groaned, gasping. "Red...red, red please" he sobbed, shaking his head. "If-If you keep going i’m going to open this door...and if I do I know I'll regret it, please" he sobbed against the door, his fingers curling up a little but he didn’t move to take his hand away

\---------------------

Ford let go and let ford take over as he braced himself against the back of the couch. He whimpered and moved his hips forward to mimic Fords pace before gasping as he ran his thumb over their heads. "Ah-l-love. F-faster please."

Stan moaned, leaning over and cuddling into his neck a bit. "Mhh...mh- ah" he moaned, then stroked them faster like Ford wanted. He leaned his head back and kissed Ford again, squeezing slightly and moaning against Ford's lips. 

\-------------------------

He didn't want to stop. God he didn't want to stop at all. He wanted Stanley to throw open that door and come in here. He wanted him in his arms and against his chest and lips. He let out a desperate whine of Stan's name, his figures twitching and as he bit his lip sharply, forcing himself to stop talking and to concentrate on the pain. He had to stop. He had to stop. He-he couldn't lose this. Whatever this-this new thing between them was. He couldn't lose this. "Alright." He finally managed to get out "alright. I'm done. I'm stopping. I'm done."

Stanley whimpered, half expecting Ford to just tell him to deal with it and keep going. He let out a shakey sigh as Stanford whined his name and he shifted, shaking his head and pressing it against the door. "Mh..-" he gasped as Stanford agreed. Said he would stop. He went wide eyed and let out a little whine. "F-Ford.." he whimpered, not even sure what to say or do now. Ford had never stopped when he wanted him to.

It took a long moment for Stanford to calm down and god he didn't know if he would actually be able to do this with Stan in here with him, if he would actually be able to stop like this. He breathed in deep before letting it out slowly "I-I Stan, I'm trying, I am, but god this is hard." He whimpered, pulling his hand back to try and ground himself more. "Stan I-" he cut himself off, biting his lip.

Stanley breathed deeply, closing his eyes again and just listening to Stanford on the other side of the door. He relaxed a little but was soon moving his hand further, hissing as it hurt and he pulled his hand back. "Ford-" he whined, wanting his touch back. He grit his teeth and then shook his head. "I can't, Ford I can’t- I need to- g-go-" he whimpered, pushing himself up to stand, wobbling a little as he grabbed the door to keep himself upright. He glanced at the locks and squeezed his eyes shut.

Stanford gasped as Stan said that and he quickly turned to face the door. "No! No nonono! Please don't." Stanford begged as he heard Stanley get up. God he shouldn't, he shouldn't. "Please don't. I-I don't care if you j-just sit out there silent just please don't leave me Stan." He sobbed out, pushed his hand back under the door and trying to feel for any piece of Stan he could. "Please! I-it's been thirty years! Please!" He had been good! He had stopped! The least Stan could do was stay with him! "Stan please."

\----------------------------------

Ford moaned deeply into the kiss before deepening it and moving a hand to Stan's hair to stroke through it. He let out another moan, his hips jerking slightly in Stan's hold as he moved his hand just right. "Ah- S-sweet heart, j-just like that. Please."

Stan moaned, kissing Ford back and pulling him closer. He whimpered and then moaned again, breathing in deep as Ford pulled away from the kiss to talk. He repeated the action, groaning and pecking at Ford's lips. "Like...Like that?" he moaned, doing it again.

Ford groaned, his head falling forward to rest against Fords as he did the motion again "y-ya just like that Stan. G-god ju-just like that." He stuttered out, breathing hard as he tried to keep the pace. 

Stan moaned at that and rolled his hips a little again. "Mmhh- ahh god.." he breathed in deep and licked his lips, leaning in the little bit to kiss at Ford again. He stroked them faster and twisted his hand a little, causing him to moan out and roll his hips up against Ford. 

\---------------------------------------

Stanley gasped, taking a step back at how desperate Stanford sounded. He clutched his hands into fists and whined. He looked down as Ford moved his hand back under the door and he pressed his lips together, putting a hand out against the wall to keep himself up since he wasn't against the door now. "I cant, Ford, I cant. If I stay im going to open that damn door" he whimpered, taking another step back despite desperately wanting to move forward again.

Stanford let out a frustrated whimper at that and closed his eyes tightly "I don't care. I don't care! Just come back please! I don't-don't-" he bit his lip sharply again, this time feeling it start to bleed as he let out a sob "g-go. Stan j-just go. I-I want you too much and...god Stan I want you too much!" He broke down, sobbing and curling up against the door. This wasn't right. This wasn't him. He-he shouldn't be showing Stan this side of him. But god it had been thirty years and he was right there and he still couldn't have him. "Go. J-just go."

\-----------------------------------

Ford whimpered as Stan twisted his wrist and cried out lightly, his movements becoming slightly erratic against Stan's as pre-cum started to dribble from the head of his cock. "Ah-ah F-Stan. Nnnn~"

Stan gasped, groaning and swiping his thumb over the heads again. He jerked his hips, moaning desperately as Ford started to move a little faster. "Ahh, Ford...Lee- Im-mh-" he moaned, then kissed at him again. He moved his hand faster, squeezing them a little tighter. "Oohh god, Lee" he moaned desperately, feeling that tight curling heat in his gut. "J-Just a little more- mh-"

\---------------------

Stanley reached up with his free hand, covering his mouth. He had....god he didn't think he'd ever heard his Stanford cry. Let alone seen it. Not since they were kids...He whimpered, letting himself lean against the wall. He grit his teeth and gasped, biting his bottom lip. "T-Tomorrow-" he whimpered before turning around, making his way down the steps and back into the hall.

Stanford let out another broken sob and shook his head as Stan told him 'tomorrow' tomorrow what? He would be back? He would open this stupid fucking door? Tomorrow they would do this same fucking thing again and they would both be left desperate and needy!? He let out a frustrated scream as soon as he was sure Stanley wouldn't hear him before taking himself roughly in hand and starting to stroke himself fast and hard to the memory of Stan begging and sobbing under him.

\----------------------------

Stanley took a moment in the hallway, wiping at his eyes and trying to compose himself. He couldn't handle this. He hated this. He walked into the living room, then gasped and backed up, his face going red.

Stan was there, moaning loudly "F-ford! Oh god Stan yes!" his head falling back as he jerked forward, not even noticing when the other Stan came into the room. "Y-yes yes Stan oh god Love don't s-stop don't stop don't- ah-ah-AH!!" He cried out, his eyes closing tightly as he came, coating Stan’s hand as his hips jerked in his hold.

Stan heard the gasp but couldn't be bothered to look over, not when his lover was whining and moaning his name in front of him. He squeezed again and groaned, moaning and then gritting his teeth, trying to hold off a moment as Ford came but at how amazing he looked, at how he was rocking his hips and jerking he couldn't hold back, he groaned and leaned over, gasping against his neck and moaning desperately as he came. He stroked them through it, slowing before gasping and breathing in deep, panting "oh god baby....oh Ford.." he moaned, trying to catch his breath. 

Stanley couldn't help it, his eyes were locked on the display. He furrowed his brows, whimpering and taking a step back, only to nearly trip and found himself leaning against the wall. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to quiet himself. Oh god that was...oh god.

Ford tried to catch his breath and smiled down at Stan as he spoke. He leaned forward, kissing him slowly before pulling back slightly. "That was amazing love. God it was-you were perfect." He sighed, leaning in for another kiss before moving to rest his head against Stan shoulder and close his eyes with a sigh. "Stay?" He asked softly, not wanting to get up or move just yet. "We can clean up later. Please just stay."

Stan sighed, moaning quietly, kissing Ford back. He smiled at his words, then kissed him back, shifting a little. He wrapped his free arm around Ford again, pulling him close and wiping his other hand on his own pants so he could wrap that arm around him too. "Mh...Ford.." he mumbled, then seemed to remember the little noise he had heard and glanced up, only to tense and hold Ford a little closer. He felt his cheeks go a little red. "Uh...Ford.." he mumbled. 

 

Stanley went wide eyed as Stan noticed him and he pushed himself away from the wall again, whimpering. "S-Sorry- Im sorry I-" he stuttered, finding himself shamefully embarrassed and well, hard. He had been half hard since Stanford was talking and this certainly wasnt helping.

"Hmmm? What lo-" he started, but was cut off by the sound of Stan's voice. The other Stan's voice. Oh. Oh god. He felt his face turn bright red and he hid it against Stan's neck for a second before forcing himself to pull away and turn to look at Stanley, or more accurately the space next to his head since he couldn't meet his eyes. "Stan...I um...s-sorry. I'm sorry about this." He tried, not knowing what to say as he shifted in Stan's lap. God he should...should move or something. "S-sorry."

Stan licked his lips, sighing and pressing them together, glancing away awkwardly. 

 

Stanley shook his head and went to turn around, overwhelmed "no, no its okay- im- im going-" he said quickly, embarrassed and turned on but hating himself and wanting to cry. He hated all of this so much.

Oh Stan was getting upset, Ford could see that but damn it Stanley looked about to cry or like he had been crying and god he couldn't just-just leave him like that! "Stan wait!" Think fast, think fast "D-do you want to join us?" No wait fuck fuck! That's not what he meant! "Movie! I-I mean for a movie!" He blushed heavily, glancing away "we...we were going to watch a movie before we got...distracted. Do-do you want to watch it with us?"

Stan rose his brows at that, about to get upset but then Ford was correcting himself and he groaned out a sigh. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. 

 

Stanley hesitated, looking back at Ford. He went wide eyed and his face got redder, shaking his head a little before sighing and reaching up to rub at his face. He hid it against his hands and whimpered. "I don't want to bother you guys.." he mumbled, dropping his hand and looking away again. He shifted his thighs a bit, whimpering quietly. "Ill just- go- i'm okay" he lied.

Ford frowned at that and looked back at his Stan, giving him a desperate look for help. "A-are you sure? We...we don't mind...do...we?"

Stan frowned a little and sighed, closing his eyes. "We don't. Just let me get cleaned up first." he mumbled, He shifted a little, not about to watch a movie covered in cum. He gestured for Ford to get off of him, leaning over and pecking his cheek. 

 

Stanley hesitated, then furrowed his brows, looking down. He didn't want to, he felt like hed just be butting in. But he stayed put, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to ignore the heat pooling in his gut.

Ford nodded, getting off of Stan's lap and kissing lightly at his cheek in return before tucking himself back into his pants and trying to make himself presentable before turning back to Stanley. He gave him a hesitant smile as Stan left the room before frowning slightly. "Hey...are...are you okay?" He asked, noticing the tear marks on his face. "You've been crying....Stan what's wrong?" He asked softly, going  over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Stanley looked down at the ground, embarrassed and wishing he had just said no. He glanced back over at Ford after a moment, then frowned and glanced away. He pressed his lips together and backed up a little again, then furrowed his brows, breathing a little quicker as Ford came over to him. He tensed up and shrugged his shoulder, tilting his head down as Ford touched him. "Mh- I- Im okay...Im fine-" he lied, voice weak and not at all convincing.

Ford's frown deepened at that and he moved a hand to cup and Stanley's cheek lightly. "That doesn't sound fine Stan..." He said softly "you...you don't have to tell me but...I can hold you for a little bit if you want?" He offered. No kissing though, he reminded himself. 'Treat him like a little brother that you don't want to sleep with'.

Stanley pulled into himself a little more as Ford moved his hand to cup his cheek. He furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together, glancing away. He licked his lips and moved his hands to his shirt, gently pulling it down and hoping it just looked like he was nervous. "I-I dont know-" he said, not able to look at Ford. With Stanford's words and the memory of Ford moaning and coming desperately, he was whimpering a little, swallowing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey..." Ford said, keeping his voice light and comforting. "It's okay. I know today has been stressful. Here. Come here." He told him, before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug "I've got you."

Stanley looked back up at him and rose his brows, gasping. He whimpered as Ford pulled him into a hug. He hesitantly wrapped his arms back around him but tried to keep his hips away. He sighed against Ford's neck and closed his eyes.

Ford smiled and brought a hand up to run through Stanley's hair lightly. "There we go." He said softly, figuring he could just comfort Stanley like this until Stan got back. Thinking of Stan...god that was probably what had upset him so much. "I'm sorry you walked in on us." He said carefully, holding him a little tighter "I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm sorry. I should have thought..."

Stanley swallowed as Ford ran a hand through his hair and pressed his lips together. He relaxed a little but was soon blushing again and squirming a little. "No- no youre okay... I dont- d-didnt mind I just...didnt want to ruin it" he mumbled, thinking again on walking in on Ford moaning desperately, calling his name. He gasped as Ford held him tighter and he squirmed a bit. "Mh-"

Ford shook his head lightly and stepped forward to bring their body's flush together "no. No it wasn't fair of me to do that to you. I brought you here and-and-" he paused, suddenly feeling Stan's length against him. A heavy blush came to his cheeks as he realized and all he could let out was a small "oh..."

Stanley gasped as Ford stepped forward and he tried to back up but Ford was pulling him close and he let out a desperate little moan. His hands clenched in Ford's shirt and he whimered as Ford stopped talking. He squirmed, whimpering and furrowing his brows. 

 

Stan yawned as he came back into the room, feeling a little better now that he wasn't sticky. Though at the sight he was presented with he was raising his brows and frowning. He then furrowed his brows and frowned, more of an irritated look.

"Oh god I'm...I'm sorry Stan. I-I should have realized I-" he started, addressing the Stan in his arms before noticing his Stan at the door. His blush deepened and all he could think for a moment was 'fuck' before he finally came to and took a step away from Stanley. "I-I'm sorry. That...that was stupid of me. I'm sorry." He was apologizing a lot tonight it seemed and he hoped he wasn't about to make it a habit.

Stanley shook his head, whimpering. "Its okay- i-i-" he hesitated as Ford stopped and he looked over to see Stan. He backed away again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe- maybe I should just g-go to bed" he said, breathing in deep. 

 

Stan sighed, not sure what happened but with how flustered Ford was acting he doubted he was doing anything he had asked him not to. "No, we were going to watch a movie, right?"

Ford bit his lip and looked between the two Stan's before letting out a small sigh "I-it's up to you if you want to stay but...but know that you are welcome to." He told Stanley as he tried to get the blush off his face.

Stanley glanced over at Stan and then glanced away, feeling guilty. He looked down and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No- no I just get in the way. Its okay.." he said, swallowing.

 

Stan frowned at that and groaned, rolling his eyes. He went over to Stanley and grabbed him by the shirt, "Come on yah baby" he complained, pulling him over to the couch.

Ford frowned at Stanley's words but was going to let the matter drop when Stan cut in. He gave his love a smile of thanks at that and moved to put a movie on, hoping it would help Stanley relax.

Stan pushed Stanley onto the couch and then sat down, making sure there was room in the middle for Ford. 

 

Stanley whined, gasping and trying to stumble along with Stan, then sighed as he was pushed onto the bed. He looked over at him, frowning, then looked away and down. He shifted and moved back into the couch, getting small. He tugged at his shirt but was glad for his problem quickly going away. He shifted his legs and looked over at Ford as he set the movie up.

The blush was gone from Lees cheeks by the time he got the movie started. He gave both Fords a small smile as he went over the the couch and sat down between them, placing his arms over each of their shoulders. He turned to Stan and kissed his cheek lightly, whispering a small 'thank you' as he got comfortable.

Stan smiled a little as Ford came back over and shifted a bit, then smiled more at his words. He moved his head and pressed a kiss to Ford's cheek, cuddling into his neck as the movie started. 

 

Stanley took a sharp little breath in as Ford came back over and wrapped his arms around the both of them, not expecting to be included. He shifted a little and looked down as Stan kissed his cheek and pressed his lips together, trying to ignore the feeling in his chest.

Ford smiled at the kiss and leaned back to watch the movie, yawning slightly and leaning his head against the top of Fords heads as he tightens his arm around Stanley's shoulders.

Stanley shifted a little, sighing quietly as Ford tightened his arm around him. He stuck his eyes on the screen, shifting a little as he tried not to cuddle up against Ford. 

 

Stan smiled and kissed Ford on the head, then watched the movie. A short while in he was adjusting the way he was sitting so he could cuddle Ford a little more, kissing his cheek, then his jaw.

Ford was watching the movie contently when he felt Stan shift against him. He smiled, knowing what Stan had in mind and shifting to make it easier to kiss his jaw and neck. He hummed contently and squeezed his shoulder in appreciation.

Stan smiled as Ford moved to make it easier and he kissed his neck as a small thank you. He pressed a little closer, kissing just under his ear, then down his neck. He closed his eyes and moved a hand to Ford's chest, then his stomach and down to his hip, pulling him closer. 

 

Stanley had been watching the movie, just trying to focus on it. But at Stan moving around he glanced over and went wide eyed, feeling a blush come onto his cheeks quickly. Oh god, and Ford still had his arm around him. He tried to look away, taking in a shakey breath. Ohhh no.

Ford let out a small sigh as Stan's hand moved down his body and tried to remind himself not to have a reaction, which wasn't exactly easy when Stan was involved. He closed his eyes slightly and shifted closer to Stan so they were flush against each other and leaned down to press a kiss against his head, murmuring a small 'love' against it.

Stan smiled as Ford moved closer and mouthed at his neck, sighing and then glancing up as Ford mumbled against his head. He leaned back and then pressed in, kissing Ford. 

 

Stanley squeezed his eyes shut, breath shaky as he tried to stay still. He looked back at the movie but his eyes didn't stay there for long as he glanced back at the two of them. He furrowed his brows and swallowed, feeling so awkward. He shifted his legs and looked down again.

Ford smiled and quickly returned the kiss. Letting it linger and be drawn out for as long as he could without deepening it. His arm tightened around Stanley's shoulder automatically as he kissed Stan back, moaning lightly.

Stan kissed Ford a little harder, licking at his bottom lip before tilting his head and gently pushing his tongue into Ford's mouth, kissing him deeper. He squeezed his hip, moving his hand in just slightly, pressing gently. 

 

Stanley took in a sharp breath as Ford tightened his arm around his shoulder and let out a little noise, squeezing his eyes shut, then looked again. He whimpered and pulled his shoulder sharply, moving to stand up. His eyes were red like hed start crying again and his breathing wasnt at all even. "I-Ill give you space-" he said quickly, trying to leave as he held back tears. He couldn't watch this. Stanford's words from earlier ringing in his head, then Ford's words telling him he wouldn't be a third wheel. He squeezed his eyes shut, hating that Stanford had been right.

Ford had been so destructed by the kiss (and moaning into it as Stan's and moved in) that he didn't notice Stanley pull away at first. It wasn't until he spoke up that Ford's eyes opened and he frowned, pushing Stan away lightly and glaring at him. He knew what he was doing and that wasn't fair. He turned to Stanley, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Stan. We'll stop. You-you don't have to go."

Stan pressed closer as Ford moaned into his mouth, then gasped and frowned, furrowing his brows a bit as Ford glared at him. He hid his face against his neck and rolled his eyes, huffing. He didn't look at Stanley either. 

 

Stanley frowned, stepping back. He furrowed his brows and looked down, to the side, anywhere but at Ford. "N-No- I dont- L-Like I said, I get in the way. It's okay- ill go-" he stuttered out, then reached up and wiped at his eye as he felt tears slip down. He turned away and hurried down the hall, trying to get far away from them. He put a his hand over his mouth as he went back into the room Ford had showed him earlier and closed the door behind him before letting out a desperate sob, sliding to the floor.

Ford frowned and tried to reach for Stanley before he could run off, but he was already out the door before he could so much as get his Stan off of him. He sighed and slumped back into the couch. "Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it."

Stan sat back without a complaint, knowing Ford was going to be upset with him. He breathed in deep, putting his arms over the back of the couch and looked down, frowning a little. He was quiet for a long moment, listening to Ford swear. "...Im sorry" he mumbled, glancing away.

"No you're not." Ford replied with a sigh as he put his head in his hands. "No you're not Stan. You...you knew that would happen. Damn it Stan! I-I already told you you had nothing to worry about!"

Stan frowned, swallowing. He clenched his teeth and couldn't look at Ford. Ugh he fucked up. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ford yelled and then sighed, leaning back over to look at Ford. "Do you want me to apologize to him? Look, I wont do it again. Im sorry." he said and he was, not sorry about Stanleys reaction but sorry he upset Ford. He squeezed his hands a bit, trying not to touch Ford.

Ford sighed slightly and ran his hand down his face before turning and looking at Stan, taking his hand in his and squeezing lightly. "I'm not going to make you do anything Stan and...I know why you did it. I do. But...Stan he's been through so much. He doesn't need it rubbed in that...that he doesn't have what we have."

Stan relaxed a little as Ford took his hand and looked down, frowning. He glanced away and breathed in deep. "I...I know...I just..." he sighed, shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry.." was all he could manage to say, not bothering to come up with excuses.

Ford looked away for a moment before sighing and letting go of Stan's hand only to open his arms. "Come here Stan. I've been gone too long to stay mad at you. Come here."

 

Stan frowned as Ford let go, worried. He relaxed again though when Ford opened his arms for a hug. He parted his lips and then sighed, smiling a bit. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and cuddling his neck.

Ford smiled and kissed the top of Stan's head lightly. "I think we should probably get to bed. We can start on the memory gun tomorrow and once that is done...once that is done maybe we can have some semblance of normality."

Stan nodded and sighed "bed and normality sounds nice" he said, then kissed his neck. He pulled back and kissed Ford’s forehead. He took Ford’s hand and stood up.

Ford smiled softly up at Stan and stood to follow him to their bedroom. "And when I say sleep Stan I mean sleep." He teases as they go in.

Stan made his way with Ford back to their bedroom and laughed, glancing away. "Well that's no fun" he teased back

"We already had fun!" He insists with a smile as he strips off his shirt that throws it at Stan "twice!!"

Stan laughed at that and then snorted as Ford threw his shirt. "I am insatiable!" He declared with a laugh. He moved to take his own shirt off, tossing it in the general direction of the hamper.

"Apparently." He laughed, stripping out of his pants before going up to Stan and pulling him towards the bed "come here you. I'm going to cuddle the fuck out of you all night~"

Stan giggled, then grinned as Ford pulled him over for the bed. He stopped though to get his own pants down, then pushed Ford back onto the bed gently. "Mh I know something else you can do to me all night" he teased, climbing into bed with him.

Ford laughed at that, wrapping his arms around Stan's waist and pulling him on top of him. "Let me guess, something like this~?" he teased as he thrust his hips up to meet Stan's.

Stan laughed and smiled down at him before raising his brows and then gasping, hands going to the sheets. "Oohh, yeah, something like that" he said, shifting a little and grinding himself down against Ford. He moved to his neck and kissed at it, smiling. "Mh, directions from earlier weren't clear" he said, referring to the no sex mention. He rolled his hips again.

Ford groaned as Stan moved his hips down against him and he couldn't help but move his hips up to meet Stan's again. "Stan! we...we already did this t-twice." He complained even as he pulled Stan's hips down to again. "mmmm~"

Stan groaned against his neck, then smiled and moved a hand to Ford's shoulder, then his collarbone and his chest. "Oohh, mh- hah...I-I guess you're right.." he said against Ford's neck, then grinned and started to pull away, moving back to sit back against the headboard.

Ford whimpered and then glared as Stan moved away from him "You are a terrible terrible person." he complained before smirking and flopping down onto the bed, his head next to Stan's thigh. He ran his hand slowly up Stan's leg and lightly under his underwear. "well then...good night!" he teased, closing his eyes and leaving his hand resting just inches away from Stan's cock.

Stan laughed at that, grinning over at him. He was soon raising his brows though and looked down at Ford, shifting a little bit. He pressed his lips together, sighing and then going wide eyed as Ford just..stopped. He gave a desperate whine and moved his thigh, trying to get Ford to start up again. "Fooooord" he whined, then frowned as Ford just ignored him. "'m gunna rub my dick on your face if you fall asleep!" he complained


	8. Chapter 8

Stan was writing something down on a note card, trying to figure out an equation but soon sighed and set his pencil down, leaning back in his seat. "How are we even going to test this thing, honey? I don't want to use it on a person." he said, bringing back up the same problem he had been complaining about for the last week.

Ford had been re-checking the wiring on the gun when Stan spoke up and he glanced over at him. "I...want to avoid using it on a human too early too, love." He tells him softly before putting it down with a sigh "The first thing to do is to make sure it doesn't kill something. To test if it actually works though...." He bit his lip. He knew what their best option was but he still wasn't completely comfortable with this.

Stan frowned and moved his chair to face Ford but rubbed at his face, pushing his glasses up to get to his eyes. "Uhg...I still say we test it on the raccoon Fidds pretends he doesn't feed." he said, smirking a little. He liked to joke that Fiddleford should of married it instead of Susan. Which got a smack from the woman but he'd laugh anyway. 

Ford laughed at that and shook his head "What would we make it forget? Fiddleford? He would be heartbroken!" He teased, trying to think about Fidds reaction if his raccoon didn't come back. "And probably hate us."

Stan laughed and snorted at that, shaking his head. "No, hes scary when hes mad, lets not do that" he said, chuckling and then sighed. He smiled and leaned back in his seat, adjusting his glasses, then looked down. He swallowed and then glanced away. "I haven't really...talked much to Stanley..hows he doing?" he asked, curious. 

"He'd build some machine to chase us down or something." Ford agreed as he leaned back against his work bench. He frowned slightly at Stan's question before glancing away "he's...he's been getting worse. A lot worse. I think the stress of the whole situation has been getting to him..." He replied with a small frown.

Stan smiled a little at that and sighed, frowning next at Ford's words. He rubbed at his wrist a little, pulling his lips to the side. "Has he said anything? Is he certain he wants to do this to his Ford?" he asked, swallowing. He just...god he needed to be sure. He didn't even want to build it let alone use it. It was for a good cause though…

"He..." Ford started, picking at a button on his shirt "he...Hasn't...said he doesn't want to. He hasn't said he's changed his mind but...I can see he's becoming hesitant over the whole thing." He admitted. 

Stan frowned at that and sighed. He put a hand up, waving it slightly. "Why would he be getting hesitant? I know we havent been blowing sunshine about its dangers, but..." he sighed, not understanding his double.

Ford ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I don't know. But...but I have my suspicions." He said, glancing back over to Stan. "I think he's been going up to talk to him."

\---------------

Stanley pressed his lips together, his heart beating fast in his chest as he walked up the steps to the attic. He was glad the lab was so below ground, when the others were working he could come up here and talk to Stanford. He slowly came up to the door and licked his lips. He set his head against the door and closed his eyes. "Stanford..." he mumbled

Stanford had gotten used to this routine by now. Of hearing small nervous steps on the stairs followed by Stanley calling his name. It had been going on for a week now and though it always made him smile that Stanley kept coming back to him, it was becoming increasingly frustrating to have the door separating them. With a sigh he moved from the bed and over to the door, just like always, and pressed his hand against it "Hey Stanley." He answered softly, "Today the day your finally going to join me in here?" He asked, keeping his voice light as he asked just like he had done for the past few days.

Stanley closed his eyes as Stanford greeted him, then let out a quiet little whimper at the question. He balled his hands up against the door and was quiet for a long time, unusual for him since he would always tell him he couldn't. After a moment he moved his hands up to the locks, just resting it there for now. "I shouldn't trust you...I shouldn't..." he mumbled quietly, his finger hitting against metal which made a soft sound.

Stanford was waiting for the usual answer but was shocked into silence for a few long moments when Stanley broke the script and he could hear the sound of the lock being messed with. He finally managed to gasp out Stan's name as his eyes flew to the corner he knew the locks were in. He licked his lips lightly "p-probably not." He finally replied as he waited, "but I've missed actually having my lips on you Stan. When was the last time you were kissed?"

Stanley frowned at his words, pressing his lips together and sighing quietly. He furrowed his brows at his next words though and squeezed his eyes shut. He messed with the metal of the lock again, it hitting against the door. "A week...j-just before we came through the portal" he mumbled quietly, desperately.

"About as long as me then." Stanford replied, shifting forward. "And even then, I wasn't kissing you. It's been thirty years since I've had your lips against mine Stan. I can hardly remember how they feel." He told him before letting out a small sigh and leaning against the door "just that I miss being able to kiss you. And you are so close Stan. Just right there and I still...still can't give us what we both want."

Stanley closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh at his words. He clicked the metal of the lock again, then shifted it ever so slightly, hearing the quiet hiss of metal on metal. He was quiet for a long moment again, licking his lips and trying to convince himself not to. "...Will..." he swallowed. "Will you...p-promise...not...not to do anything? T-to leave, to hurt me?" he asked, voice barely a whisper.

Stanford glanced up again as the lock moved. God. God Stanley was actually going to do it. But...he couldn't promise all of what he was asking for. He licked his lips again. "I'm not going to leave you Stan. Not again." Which was completely true, when he got out of here he was dragging Stanley with him, "And I won't...won't hurt you in anyway you don't want. We'll do what we've been doing okay? It's...it's been working like that." And as much as he hated to admit it, the safe words HAD been working. A little too well and it almost made him uncomfortable. But if it got Stan to open that door then he could continue with them.

Stanley frowned, squeezing his eyes shut as he listened to Ford. He sighed, slowly looking up at the locks. "It has been working..." he mumbled. "Youve been treating me so much better...." he whispered. There was a long pause, hesitation before slowly, he pushed the metal aside, undoing one of the locks. He clicked another, then another. His hands were shaking and his breath was erratic. He moved his hand to the door, then slowly, pushed the last lock over.

Stanford listened with baited breath as each lock was clicked open one by one, his mind counting each one until the last was finally done. He stared at the still closed door before moving his hand to the knob (and god it was shaking. Why was it shaking?) before swallowing thickly "Stan...do you want to open it or...or should I?"

\---------------

Stan went a little wide eyed at that, furrowing his brows. "Why would he want to do that though? I'd want nothing to do with the bastard" he complained, sitting back in his chair again with a huff. 

"He has some...some sever dependency issues." Ford answered "you heard him the first day. He he honestly thinks he can't live without him." He swallowed thickly at that, looking to the ground. God this was complicated. 

Stan sighed at that and shifted a bit, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. "You said this has been happening since they were teenagers?" he asked, thinking back to their first time, their first kiss. He swallowed and shook his head, tilting it back forward. "I- thats fucking disgusting" he said, furrowing his brows. 

"I know. How he could ever do that to his Stan. How he could-" he shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought. "There are multiple universes out there and...it never even occurred to me that their could be one like that."

Stan shook his head, not wanting to hear it. He sighed and closed his eyes. He then frowned and looked over at Ford again. "Then wouldn't there be worse ones? Or one where I was-" he shook his head at that and pushed his chair back against the desk. "Nope. No. I'm done thinking about that." 

Ford blinked at that before his eyes widened and he shook his head "ya no. No we are NOT going there." He agreed, turning to look at the portal. "As soon as we have this whole thing over and done with we are getting rid of this thing and we are NEVER thinking about alternative universes again."

Stan nodded in agreement, glancing over at the portal with a frown. He hated the fucking thing, he hated it so much. He swallowed and looked down. "Small projects. Small projects that dont risk the end of the world" he sighed and Ford could only nod in agreement.

\-------------------

Stanley squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering as he held onto the door handle with a shaking hand. He pulled in a gasp, his breathing near hyperventilating at this point. He grit his teeth and licked his lips. "I-I will- I-" he stuttered out. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't... He pushed the door in slowly, opening it up and hoping Ford wasn't in the way. He could already feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. The second he saw Ford he was furrowing his brows and gasping sharply, whimpering and freezing up all together.

Stanford backed away and held his breath as the door slowly opened. It was hard to wait patiently and let Stanley take his time, but it was worth it the moment their eyes met. Oh, but Stanley was just as beautiful and desperate and broken as Stanford remembered and it caused him to reach out for Stan before remembering himself. He took a shaky breath, still maintaining eye contact as he licked his lips. "Stan." He said softly, opening his arms "Come here."

Stanley's breathing was hard, nearly painful as he stared at Stanford, hands shaking. He backed up against the wall as Ford reached out, terror flashing in his eyes before he calmed down slightly as Ford didn't touch him. He stared at him for a long moment, scared and small and working himself into a panic. Slowly however he tilted his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut as he moved to push the door closed. At the click door closing he let out a shakey sob. He slowly looked at Stanford again, slowly pushed himself forward. He couldn't even say anything, his throat felt closed up and his chest was tight and hurting. He slowly reached out and put his hand on Ford's, then his other as he forced himself closer. His breathing was shakey now as he slowly let go of his hands and put them on Ford's chest. His fingers bunched in his shirt and he let out a whimper.

'God he's so overwhelmed that he can't even speak!' Stanford thought happily as Stanley made his way into his arms. He wrapped his around Stanley's body, holding him lightly before leaning forward, his lips ghosting over Stan's but not touching. "I'm going to kiss you now Stan." He told him carefully before proceeding to connect their lips.

Stanley clutched at Ford's shirt harder as arms wrapped gently around him and he let out a scared little gasp as Ford leaned in. "Mh-" he almost complained but words still wouldn't come out. And then he was being kissed. He stood frozen for a moment, eyes slipping closed before slowly he pressed back into it, feeling the tears from before slide down his face. He kissed Ford a little harder, then let go of his shirt, moving his hands up to his shoulders, then wrapped his arms around him completely as he gave in with a desperate whimper, a desperate little moan of "Ford"

Stanford gasped into the kiss as Stan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss. God he almost never returned his kisses. When he moaned out his name he couldn't help but draw Stan back into the kiss, deepening it desperately and trying to kiss him breathless just like he had promised that first night.

Stanley whimpered as Ford pulled him back into it and pressed into the kiss harder. He opened his lips for Ford, and for the first time, pressed his tongue into the kiss first. He whimpered and kissed him hard, pulling him close. He took in desperate air through his nose but as the kiss went on, as Ford didn't let him pull back he was groaning and whimpering, clenching his hands into his shirt again. He felt his knees going weak and he remembered the first conversation, how Ford would push him against the wall. At that he pulled away with a desperate gasp, needing the air and needing to stop to be able to keep himself standing.

Stanford moaned into the kiss as Stan initiated the next step and moved a hand to the back of his head to hold him in place, deepening the kiss and quickly taking it over. He didn't let Stan up for air until he felt his legs start to shake and felt him desperately try and pull away. He smiled at the gasp that left Stan's lips and he leaned forward to press a lighter, opened mouth kiss against them before moving to press a kiss to his cheek and back towards his ear. "I'm going to fix your neck up Stanley. Finally. God I'm finally going to put my mark on you." He whispered in his ear before moving down to start sucking at his upper neck, not biting just yet.

Stanley let out a desperate moan as Stanford held him still, already feeling himself throb. Heat had been pooling in his gut since he stepped in the room. He kissed him hard, desperate. But it soon became too much and he was whimpering into Ford's mouth, moving his hands to his shoulders to try and push him away. He moaned, the sound panicked. His legs were weak and he held onto Ford tighter to keep standing. Once he was able to pull away he filled his lungs up nearly painfully. He didn't try kissing Ford back, just let his eyes slip close and his hands clench on his shirt. At his words he was gasping and going wide eyed, hands pushing at Stanford lightly but didn’t struggle like he did when he actually wanted to pull away. He whimpered as Ford sucked at his neck and pressed himself against him, moaning desperately. He moved a hand to the back of Ford's neck, then to his head and pressed gently as he tilted his head to the side, trying to urge Ford on.

Stanford moaned against Stan's neck as he pressed into him and moved his head to make things easier for him. He sucked harder for a second before smiling and taking the skin between his teeth and biting lightly for a moment before biting harder just like he used to.

Stanley moaned and whimpered, pulling in a desperate gasp as Ford bit lightly, then cried out as teeth bit into his neck. His legs went weak at that and he nearly fell if not for Ford holding onto him tightly. "Ford- Ford-Ford--" he moaned out, the only word he seemed to be able to say.

"Ah, Stan-" Stanford  moaned against Stan's neck as he let go of his skin and kissed it lightly to sooth it. "Fuck Stan you are beautiful like this." He told him, one hand moving down to cup Stan's ass and bring their hips into contact while he bit another mark a little lower on his neck.

Stanley whimpered and moaned, hiding his face against Ford as he tried to keep his legs under him. He gasped and pulled at Ford's shirt fabric as Ford grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. He cried out and then cried out again, louder as Ford bit his neck again. He rolled his hips desperately, moaning and whimpering as he tried to get friction. He moaned and tried to press closer, gasping before whining, "W-Wall- Please- please I can't- c-can't-" he stuttered out, feeling like his legs were going to give out any moment.

Stanford nodded in understanding, kissing at the new spot on Stan's neck before walking him back until his back hit the wall. Ford moaned as the impact caused friction against them and he moved to pull one of Stan's legs up around his hip. "Keep it there Stan, it will make this better." He told him and his moved to grind his hips forward before pulling Stan into another desperate kiss.

Stan whimpered and stumbled a little before moaning out again as he hit the wall, his head hitting too from his own carelessness. He rolled his hips against Ford, then gasped as Ford pulled up his leg. "Mh- F-Ford-" he whined but did as he was told, keeping his leg up and then crying out as Ford grinded into him perfectly . He moaned into the kiss and pushed into it, opening his mouth for Ford immediately. He wrapped his arms back around his neck and moaned into his mouth, rolling his hips desperately.

Stanford gasped and moaned into the kiss as he ground harder against Stan's hips. He sucked Stan's tongue into his mouth and started to play with it lightly while one of his hands, free now from not having to hold Stan up, slowly traveled up his chest. 'God it's just like when I drugged him' he thought as he gasped into the kiss as his hips moved just right 'only so so much better'.

Stanley moaned, rolling his hips right back against Ford's. He made a little noise as Ford played with his tongue and he pressed into the kiss desperately, pulling gently at his shirt. His breath hitched as Ford moved a hand to his chest and he whined, gasping. "Ford.." He pressed into the kiss again though, letting go of Ford's shirt with a hand. He then moved to place his hand on Ford's wrist, pulling at it until he got Ford's hand against his neck. He ground his hips harder once he felt his hand and moaned.

Stanford moaned deeply as Stan moved his hand up to his throat and he couldn't help but break the kiss to look down at him, to take in the flushed and desperate look on Stan's face. "Fuck. Fuck Stan you look amazing like this." He told him, leaning forward to peck at his lips a few times before pulling back and slowly starting to squeeze Stan's neck, his hips picking up their pace against Stan's own while Ford pulled back just enough to watch.

Stanley gasped as Ford broke the kiss and he looked up at him, gasping in air. His face was red and tear-streaked, lips swollen slightly from the hard kissing. He furrowed his brows at Ford's words, embarrassed and closed his eyes. He returned the little kisses the best he could before gasping and going wide eyed as he felt Ford's hand start to squeeze. He held his wrist tightly and his other hand bunched at his shirt. He moaned and then cried out as Ford ground into him harder. He tilted his head back, gasping in breaths as slowly his air was cut off. He looked at Ford all the while, brows furrowed and face flushed as he gasped, then went wide eyed again as that gasp was cut off. His throat worked against him, trying to pull in breath and it left him rolling his eyes back and clenching them shut, mouth open in a quiet moan, his hips slowing. He felt tears slip out as he tried to pull in a desperate gasp.

Stanford smiled as Stan's hips started to slow, knowing consciousness was leaving him. He waited for the sign that Stan was on the brink before leaning forward to whisper in his ear "Come. Now." Preparing himself to let go the second Stan came so he could breath again.

Stanley started to writhe the best he could, the throbbing his cock was going through was hurting, he felt pressure and he let out a little whine. He dug his fingers gently into Ford's wrist, then moaned out at Ford's words, everything he needed to do just that. He opened his mouth in a silent moan, hips rolling and the second he could breath again he was gasping in a painful lung full of air, eyes shooting open and he moaned loudly, body shaking and jerking as he came. He tilted his head back against he wall, hitting it gently and moaned, then collapsed completely as the tension in his body relaxed.

Stanford moaned as he watched Stan come, his own hips continuing to move against Stan's as he gasped and wreathed and finally collapsed against him. He caught him and held him up just long enough to make sure the trip to the ground wasn't too painful for them and he sank to the floor and pulled Stan into his lap. "Perfect. Stan that was perfect. Did you like that Stanley? Because I loved it." He told him as he started peppering his neck with kisses.

Stanley gasped in desperate breaths, his body loose as he didn't fight Ford on the way to sitting and being pulled into his lap. He whimpered and moved his hands to Ford's shoulders, still shaking gently and gasping in breath as Stanford kissed at his neck. It took a long moment before he was whispering hoarsely, "I-I liked...it...l-loved it-" he gasped out, voice broken. He hid his face against Ford's shoulder, relaxing more once he could breath properly.

Stanford smiled happily at that and hugged Stanley tightly in his arms, getting him as close to him as he could. "I knew you did. I always knew you did Stan. God I-" he kisses at his neck again, biting another mark. He couldn't wait to get Stan home, to get him into their bed and just keep him there for days. This...this new thing was good. It was better. So much better if it meant he got a sobbing and crying Stan against him that admitted to wanting this. "We still on Green, Stanley?" He asked after making sure the new mark was good and visible. "You doing okay?"

Stanley wrapped his arms around Ford weakly, breathing against his shoulder. He furrowed his brows at Ford's words and then let out a little sigh, then cried out again, quieter and broken this time as Ford bit his neck. He squirmed, writhing in Ford's lap as he did. He went limp as Ford let go and breathed in deep, hands clenching at Ford's shirt. He took a moment to just breathe and focus on the throbbing pain in his neck. He moved his hand from Ford to the mark, pressing his fingers against it and moaning. "Mh...y-yes...yeah..." he breathed, tilting his head back against the door.

Stanford's breathing increased at Stanley's words and as he watched his fingers move against the mark he had just made. He groaned and pushed forward for another hard kiss, pinning him to the door for a second before pulling back. "God I missed you Stan." He admitted as he reached up to run a hand through Stan's hair. "The other Stan just-just wasn't you. Wasn't like this. Wasn't perfect for me like you are." He leaned forward for another, slower, kiss. "I can't wait to get out of this place with you."

Stanley tilted his head back forward, only to be kissed and he moaned against it, kissing Stanford back. He whimpered as he was pinned and arched his back slightly. He breathed in deep once Ford pulled back and he leaned his head into his brothers hand. He smiled weakly at his words, looking at him through half lidded, tired eyes. He kissed him back, moving his hand from his own neck to rest on Ford's. He was soon tensing up at Ford's words though and he pulled back the best he could, looking at him with a scared expression. He furrowed his brows and glanced away. He swallowed and shifted in Ford's lap, trying to pull back. "Mh- Ford...?" he asked quietly, suddenly very worried.

Stanford frowned as Stan's tone and expression changed. He furrowed his brows and moved his hand down to Stan's cheek, cupping it lightly "what? What is it Stan? What's wrong?" He asked softly "don't you want that too? You came up with the whole plan to get out of here so I thought...that was what you wanted." He said, letting his voice take on a slight tinge of confusion.

Stanley furrowed his brows, pulling in a deep breath. "I-I...I never..." he stuttered, then looked away from Stanford. "I never meant to act on it.." he mumbled quietly, closing his eyes as he focused on Ford's hand on his cheek. "We cant...sh-shouldn't..." he whimpered, shifting in Ford's lap. He wanted to get up. He wanted to leave. This was a mistake. He moved his head away from Ford's hand, squirming as he tried to get up.

Stanford frowned at that before grabbing Stan's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Stan. Look at me. I don't know exactly what they have planned for me, but it's obvious you don't want them to use it." His grip turned a little lighter and he gave Stan a pleading look, "If it was subconsciously or not, you don't want this for me. That's why you came up here and talked to me. That's why you told me about how I could use you against them. That's why you opened the door for me today." He added softly, leaning in to kiss Stan's cheek. "You know they are almost done with whatever they are planning, and you know they won't just let me leave. Not as me. That's why you have been helping me Stan. Can't you see that?"

Stanley whimpered as Stanford grabbed his chin and looked back at him, swallowing. He furrowed his brows and squirmed a little, gasping. "Th-Thats not- mh" he squeezed his eyes closed as Ford kissed his cheek. Oh no, god no. Hes been helping him? "I was just talking, I wasn't...F-Ford we can't- y-you cant" he said, squirming in his lap again. "L-Look- I'll talk to them?" he offered, gasping as he tried to pull away again. "Ill tell them not to use it- j-just let me go-" he tried.

Stanford shook his head and leaned down to press a kiss against Stan's neck, nuzzling against that. "It won't work like that Stan. They'll think I've done something to you. Think I've manipulated you. They won't listen." Another kiss, going higher now "Our best bet is your plan. It's-it's the only way to get us both home. And I want to go home with you Stan." Another kiss, at his jaw this time, "I'm getting out of here today Stan. So...so you can stay here or...or we can go with your plan and you can help." Another, light and almost not there as he moved back towards his ear. "Help me Stan. Please." He whispered lightly, "and if...if it gets too much just say Red, just...just like always and I'll...I'll find a different way. I'll-I'll think of something else." He didn't want to think about doing that though, didn't want to think of another way, because any other way would mean leaving Stan behind and he couldn't....wouldn't do that. "Stan please."

\------------

"So how is the wiring? You said something got twisted?" Stan asked, using his heels to pull his swivel chair over, rather than getting up like a sane person.

"Ya. It's just...it will work for one use, but with the wires crossing over like this they are going to burn each other out instantaneously." He said, holding the gun out for Stan to take as his mind wandered back to Stanley.

Stan furrowed his brows as he reached over to tilt the gun a bit so he could look inside. "Why does it keep crossing like that? Can we re-wire it?" he asked. He took the gun from Ford and leaned back in his seat, peering inside. "Maybe weld things differently?" 

"Maybe." Ford replied with a frown "but that's going to set us behind by a few more days....you can't think of a quick fix?"

Stan sighed and pulled his lips to the side, then reached up to push his glasses up so he could peer into the gun a little better. "Mmmhhh..." he paused for a long moment before looking over at Ford. "I could jam a screw in there?" he said with a straight face.

"If you think that will-" he started, before what Stan actually said registered "You have got to be joking."

Stan watched him, then laughed hard as Ford realized what he said. He set the gun down on the table and leaned back into his seat, laughing. "Oh c-come on, itd keep the wires apart" he said, snickering.

"It will probably also electrocute you!" He complained, pouting slightly at Stan's teasing. "Staaan be serious!" He whined.

Stan just laughed harder at that and shook his head. "Nnooooo" he whined right back. He grinned and leaned over, pecking at Ford's lips. "We've been serious all week." he complained against his mouth.

Ford pouted into the kiss but at Stan's words he sighed and smiled and kissed back at Stan’s lips. "I suppose you have a point..." He conceded.  

Stan smiled and kissed him again, moving his hands to the sides of Ford's chair so he could lean over more. "I always have a point" he said with a smile.

Ford leaned back in his chair so he could look up at Stan. He licked his lips lightly and smiled. "Suppose it's one of the things I like about you...or maybe it's one that I hate. I get them confused a lot." He teased.

Stan grinned down at him and then laughed, leaning his head down. "Thats wonderful! I guess you hate it when I prove you wrong then?" he asked, snickering and leaning in to kiss him again. 

"Mmm~ god yes. Hate that the most." He said against the kiss before pulling on Stan's shirt to deepen the kiss for a moment. "You are such a jerk."

Stan grinned at that and giggled into the kiss, but then calmed when Ford pulled at his shirt. He kissed him a little harder and then smiled at his words. "I am. And whats a jerk without a nerd to pick on?" he asked, reaching up and gently tugging on some of Ford's hair.

Ford laughed at that, smiling up at Stan "You are a nerd too you idiot!" He teased, reaching up to tug and Stan's own hair. "You just helped me build a memory gun!"

Stan rose his brows and then laughed, shaking his head. "Nope-hey-" he whined and then snickered. "Not a nerd. I'm just a jerk who knows how to help build guns" He giggled.

"You got your degree from MIT with me you dork!" Ford said, smacking his brothers shoulder lightly "It's hard to get nerdier then that!"

Stan laughed harder at that and sat back in his seat, shaking his head. "Nooo, Im not a nerd!" he laughed, moving a hand to Ford's knee and squeezing gently. "You and Fiddleford are nerds." he complained, snickering.

Ford sniggered and rolled his eyes. "Oh right. Right because level of nerdiness is judge by what exactly?"

Stan grinned and then licked his lips, glancing away as he thought. "uuuh, looks!" he announced, then laughed. "How nerdy you look. I don't look like a nerd. you do" he said.

"Stan we are twins!" Ford complained, standing up to go over to Stan's chair "we look exactly the same! Besides." He smirked, leaning down "I happen to know you find me very good looking."

Stan cackled at that and shook his head, grinning at Ford. He rose his brows as Ford came over and then snickered, reaching up to pull at his shirt collar so he could pull him down into a kiss. "Maybe a little"

"Only a little?" Ford smirked against Stan's lips "you realize that's an insult to you right?" He teased before kissing him again. 

Stan giggled at that and kissed him back. "Well would I then be full of myself if I said you're the most attractive person I know?" he asked, smiling against his lips.

Ford smiled at that and pecked Stan's lips, "I would say you have very very good taste."

Stan had to pull away to laugh and shake his head. "You're ridiculous" he said, then leaned in and kissed him again.

\----------

Stanley whimpered, trying to pull away. He sighed, gasping as Ford kissed at his neck and talked. He grit his teeth as Ford whispered into his ear and he turned his head away. He felt tears pushing at his eyes again and he shook his head. "We cant, Ford we cant" he said, whimpering. "It wont work. They're in the lab, Stanford- please-" he said, trying to pull away again. "T-They've been staying in there, t-they need to be asleep for it to work- Ford let me go, let me up" he whimpered. "We cant, not today. Please-" he whined. He moved to try and stand up, pushing Ford away the best he could.

Stanford shook his head at that, only holding Stan tighter as he closed his eyes "No. No, Stan we need them down there. We need them to work the machine. I don't...it's different from ours. We need them." He shook his head again and fell silent, just holding onto him for a long moment "Is that a Red Stan? You...you don't have to say anything. You don't have to acknowledge agreeing to this if it makes you happy. But in a few seconds I'm going to stand up and drag you down those steps no matter how hard you fight. If you want it to stop...if you want it to stop you just say that word okay Stan? But unless you say it I'm not going to."

Stanley groaned as Stanford just held him tight. "No, no we can figure it out, mh- Ford, please" he whined. He squirmed, pushing at Ford's shoulders and letting out a sob as Ford just held him quietly. "Ford please- hh-" he gasped as Ford spoke up and he furrowed his brows, gritting his teeth. He shook with a quiet sob, shaking his head and whimpering as tears slid down his face. He shook his head and cried, wanting to say it, wanting to tell him red but couldnt force the word from his mouth. He started to squirm again, gasping. If he could just get out of that door before Ford, he could close it behind him...He pushed at his shoulders and grit his teeth, trying to stand before Ford got the chance to do the same.

Stanford wasn't about to let Stan go that easily. He grabbed onto Stan's wrists, with his own hands, holding them tight enough to bruise before taking a deep breath. He gave Stan one more desperate look and leaned forward to kiss him one more time before whispering "I love you" against his lips and "I promise, things will be better when we get home". He stood up then, forcing Stan to his own feet and turning him around so his back was against Ford's front with one arm twisted behind his back. "Easy does it Stan." Letting a mask of indifference come to his face "open the door. Now."

Stanley let out a little pained cry as Ford held his wrists tight and he tried to pull them away. He furrowed his brows together, tears falling and he whimpered as Ford kissed him and told him he loved him. He whimpered and tried his wrists again, wincing as they pulled and hurt. He gasped in a desperate breath and groaned out in pain as he was forced to his feet. He backed into the door but Ford was turning him around and twisting his arm. "Ford-!" he cried quietly, then grit his teeth as Ford told him to open the door. He leaned back into him, hissing as it hurt his elbow and he swallowed, reaching out and pulling the door open. He should say red. He should say red, god he should say red. But the word never came out of his mouth, he was too scared of loosing Stanford and being stuck in a universe he wasn't wanted in.

Stanford kissed lightly at the back of Stan's neck once to get the door open and slowly pushed him out. He loosened his hold slightly on Stan's arm once they were passed the door, knowing for now that they were past part one. "Careful on the stairs Stan." He told him softly, leading him down them slowly "it's going to be worth it in the end Stan. You'll see. Being back in our own universe, together, it will all be worth it."

\-----------

"Ya and you married me!" Ford teased, "well...kind of. As close as we could get anyway." He laughed, rubbing their noses together before pulling back. "We are supposed to be working. You are a terrible distraction."

Stan laughed and then shrugged. "close enough" he said, brushing his thumb over the ring on his finger. He smiled and tried to kiss him again but Ford was pulling back and he whined. "I dont waannnaaa" he complained, grabbing Ford's shirt. 

"Don't be a ba-" Ford started but squeaked and almost tripped when Stan grabbed his shirt. "Stan!" He complained halfheartedly before turning back to face him "the sooner we get this done the sooner we can have a sex marathon on every surface in our home. That's a lot of surfaces, Stan~" Ford tried to offer.

Stan laughed and held onto him tight, his other hand going out if he needed to catch him. He looked up at him with a grin, which promptly dropped at Ford's words. He rose his brows and then let go of Ford, raising his hands up. "Okay, okay, work time!" he said eagerly and turned his chair back around, grabbing up another piece of paper so he could try and figure out how to get the wires from crossing.

Ford couldn't help but bark out a laugh at Stan's sudden enthusiasm. "God you are ridiculous" he teased before pausing as he heard the small click of the elevator. "That's...odd..."

\------------

Stanley sighed as Ford let up and kissed his neck. He breathed in deep and let Ford walk him forward. He was careful on the stairs, not wanting to trip down them. He clenched and un-clenched his hand, whimpering quietly at Ford's words. He swallowed and breathed, trying to keep calm but the tears wouldn't stop. They made their way down the next set of stairs after passing the living room and then got to the elevator, this time he was struggling to pull away. "Ford- F-Ford, please-" he whimpered, hissing as he twisted his arm wrong trying to get Ford to let go.

"You are doing so good Stan." Stanford tried to reassure his brother as he started to struggle more and he was forced to hold his hand a little tighter. "You are doing so good. We are almost there Stan and then...we can get out of here." He told him, moving him into the elevator and waiting for the almost agonizingly long trip down. He pressed himself solidly against Stan's back to try and give him some reassurance while his free hand moved to Stan's hip, squeezing lightly.

Stanley whimpered at Ford's words, gasping at the pain in his wrist. He let out a little groan as he was moved into the elevator and he tried to twist his arm again, whimpering. "Ford, please..." he gasped, wishing they could have waited. Ford was smart, he could figure out the portal. He lowered his head as Ford squeezed his hip and he squirmed. Just say red...he squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his hand again as the elevator made the slow trip down.

\------------

Stan blinked and glanced over at the elevator the best he could, frowning a little before looking at Ford. "Maybe little brother wants company?" he offered, not sure what to think.

"Maybe..." Ford agreed, watching the elevator. Something felt off though. Stanley hadn't ever come down here on his own, usually one of them had to go get him. "I don't like this..." He mumbled carefully just as the door opened. He relaxed for a second when he saw Stanley there but tensed back up once he saw the look on his face and the person standing behind him. His eyes went wide and he fumbled on the counter next to himself for any kind of Weapon. "Stanley...what did you do?!"

The door opened with a click and he quickly took in the situation in front of him before forcing Stanley out of the elevator and forward, making sure to keep him between him and their doubles. "I'm going to make this short and sweet. Me and Stan are leaving. Open the portal to our dimension. Now."

Stan shrugged a little, going back to his paper as he listened to the elevator. He looked over at Ford at his words, then at the door and went wide eyed, he stood up quickly, looking on his desk as well for something, anything. And it was a screwdriver. Alright. He went over to Ford quickly, glaring over at Stanford. "Like hell we're going to open the damn portal!" 

Stanley stumbled and cried, sobbing as everything hit him, his regret to agreeing to this, the look on Ford's face. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut more tears falling down his face. He tilted his head down so he didn't have to see them. His legs went weak and he nearly dropped, having to be held up by Stanford. "Gh-"

"No is not an option!" Stanford hissed, his hand tightening on Stan's hip to keep him steady so he didn't collapse. "I'm not staying some prisoner here any longer, so unless you want everyone in this room to end up dead, I suggest you start moving." He threatened. His hand leaving Stan's hip once he was sure it was steady and moving it to his neck. "I start squeezing in five seconds." He threatened, hoping Stan would take the hint and prepare himself. "Now start moving."

Ford watched in shock, his eyes darting to Stan as he picked the the screwdriver. That wouldn't do much. Ford glanced around for something more helpful before his eyes landed on the gun. Oh god. Oh god it wasn't ready but... He glared back at Stanford, shifting to hide the gun from view. "You are insane!" He yelled as his doubles hand went to Stanley's throat. His eyes widened slightly, knowing he would probably do it, before looking to his Stan. "Stan...go start the portal..." He said softly.

Stanley whimpered, pulling in panicked breaths as he was forced to stay upright. He lifted his head and then went wide eyed as Stanford moved a hand to his neck. At his words he pulled in a deep breath, tears running down his face harder as he finally gave in and looked at the other two.

Stan held the screwdriver tighter, wishing they had actual weaponry down there. He looked over at Ford and rose his brows, gasping and then glaring. "I'm not going to open the portal, Ford! What are you thinking?" he asked, confused.

"I'm thinking that we've run out of time." He said pointedly. Hoping Stan got the message of 'looks like we don't have time to test this thing'. He still needed to input the setting and he needed Stanford's attention elsewhere in order for that to happen. "I don't know if he will actually kill his Stan, but we know he's willing to hurt him...please Love. We don't have a choice."

Stanford watched them, glaring to his double, not trusting any of this. His hand tightened on Stan's neck, squeezing sharply and cutting off his air. "I suggest you move fast."

Stan grit his teeth as Ford said that, then suddenly he got it. He kept up the glare though, just slightly wavering before he was huffing, then looked over as Stanford started to choke his double. He moved quickly then, going over to the controls and switching a button quickly, then slowed as he worked to get it 'on'. Like hell he was going to but if he gave Ford enough time, this could work. 

Stanley breathed in deep again and then let out a cry as Ford started squeezing, it being cut in half as the air was cut off. He squirmed, tilting his head back onto Ford's shoulder to try and alleviate it but it made it worse. He tilted his head back forward and tried to gasp in a desperate breath, looking over at Ford with furrowed brows, a regretful expression. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt more tears slip out.

Stanford watched Stan start to work, glaring slightly at his back and watching what he was doing. He let up on Stanley's neck, just enough for him to breath again before leaning forward and whispering lightly to him. "We're almost out Stanley, just a little longer." He told him, kissing the back of his neck.

Ford let out a shaky breath as Stan moved to the portal controls, watching carefully to make sure Stanford's eyes followed him before quickly and carefully grabbing the gun off the table. He moved fast, forgoing putting in all of Stanley's name and simply dialed in 'Stan'. He hid it against his side once it was set and watched carefully for an opening. They got one shot at this and he wasn't about to waste it.

Stanley gasped in a desperate breath once he could and let out a whine, twisting his arm a bit and then squeezing his eyes shut at Stanford's words. "Ford..." he choked out quietly, then whimpered and moved his free hand up to Stanford's, trying to pull it from his neck. He put his head down, sobbing. Tears came quicker and soon he was gasping out a quiet, "Red."

 

Stan glanced back at the two of them as he heard Stanley pull in a gasp, then looked over at Ford with furrowed brows. He pushed another switch, activating the count down but didn't turn it on, just the visual of it. Come on Ford, any day now...

Stanford tensed as he heard Stanley say 'Red', his eyes widening and his hand twitching against Stan's neck. No. No Stan-Stan couldn't do this. They were so close! He looked up at the countdown, his breath coming in short gasps before he closed his eyes tightly and pushed Stan away.

Ford had no idea what had caused his double to push Stanley away, but he was beyond thankful for it, the moment he had a clear shot of his head, he fired, watching as the bolt of light hit Stanford straight on. The gun jolting and fritzing out in his hand, burning it slightly as he let it drop.

Everything fell silent for a moment then Stanford started to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continuing the series in a new fic continuing on from where we left of here! No need to worry~  
> Thank you guys so much for the support of this fic, it was so fun to do and I'm excited to post the rest!


End file.
